World Fighters: Online
by Dueler King
Summary: Welcome to a short story of mine! Can the World Fighters solve a global problem with their systems while cruising through the servers? Find out and read on! This will be a short, but good story! Enjoy reading. The final chapter is and enjoy!
1. Crush Card Virus

**Welcome all to a small project of mine I like to call World Fighters: Online. Unlike must stories I write on, this one will not have as many chapters as my other ones, but I still plan on making it a great story. This takes place a year before Yugioh: The World Cup started and about 1 year after the ending of the final chapter of Future Fighters (After the group returned to their timeline). I'll be using cards used only in the OCG and cards only seen in the manga and anime as well as cards created by writers. I'll be using the current OCG & TCG banlists to make one banlist (Will use banned cards if I really need to and if it comes to that). I'll use Amercian names, but if the japanese name is better and I'll use those ones instead. I'll be using Pendulum and Link monsters in this short story and the two new main rules in the OCG/TCG will be in effect as well. It will be Rated M for language and other small things, so be aware of that. With that all said and done, let's get started!**

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

_World Fighters: Online_

_A Story by Dueler King_

_Rating: M_

_Chapter 1: Crush Card Virus_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

_Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA (World Fighters Main HQ)_

_Saturday, May 11th, 2112_

Minneapolis, Minnesota's largest and one of the most beautiful cities in Minnesota. There was barely anything bad in the city except for a small street crimes. The city and many major cities around the world were being watched by the World Fighters, a group of police officers that help out with crime and stuff all over the world. Their main HQ was in Minneapolis and run by husband & wife team Carly & Sebastian. Everything was going good. 2 years ago, they went back into the past to defeat a group called the Savage Beasts in order to defeat their presence in the future. Thanks to the group and new friends they made back then, they were successful in their mission and when they returned to the current timeline, the future was brighter and better then ever. After returning, they decided to change the name of their group from the Future Fighters to the World Fighters. They had no way to ever return to the past and now, they've teamed up with groups all over the world to make sure everything around the world would be calm and happy as can be. We go to the main office of the World Fighter HQ were Carly and Sebastian were talking to their head tech manager Jeb about everything.

Carly nodded and replied, "Every computer is working well across the building and the world, Jeb?"

"It sure is, madam. Everything is going well in each projects, madam."

"Good to hear. I heard you're using a deck much different then your Gadget one, Jeb."

Jeb smiled and replied, "I Just finished it the other day, madam. Its a much different compared to my old one. I still have that one for backup."

"Good to here. Is it those monsters based computers and stuff?"

"Yes it is. It uses a lot of Link monsters."

Carly knew about them. They were just released and becoming quite popular these days. Very useful in battles. Many Archtypes had received the Link monsters to help them out.

"Head back downstairs and make sure nothing goes wrong. We have the best computer system in the country right and you and your team need to be on your game at all times, Jeb."

He nodded as he turned around and left the office and Sebastian then replied, "He's been a really good help for us righ tnow. We're so glad to have him in our ranks, hon."

"I know, Sebastian."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

At a hidden underground lab somewhere in Minnesota, 3 headed figures were looking at huge computer that had built with stolen funds and items they found around the city.

The first one took his hood off, revealing a young brown-haired male and he replied, "Is this hunk of junk really going to stop the World Fighters system?"

The one next to him took its hood off next, revealing a red and black haired woman and she replied, "Have a little bit of faith in everything, Mitch. Once we go with this plan and it works out, we can hack their servers and donwload everything about them to gangs all over the world! We'll be famous and they'll done with for good! Those assholes will regret messing with us!"

"Well said, Hailey.", the 3rd hooded figured said.

They looked at him as he took his hood off and he revealed to be a brown-haired male with glasses and he replied, "With the computer on our side, we'll get what we want and those fools won't know what hit them! Hailey, activate Program X10B!"

She smiled as she took a CD case from her robe pocket and slid it into the slot and she smiled evily and replied, "In 5 minutes, they'll be powerless and each of their precious HQ's will fail! Great idea with this disc idea, Trevor."

"I know, hon."

She kissed him deeply as the disc continued to work.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at computer room, Carly and Sebastian were with Jeb in the computer and were about to talk to each of the leaders for the daily meeting.

Carly then replied, "3 minutes until.."

Suddenly, each of the screens went off and Jeb then replied, "What the hell is this?"

He pushed some keys on the computer consle in front of him and Carly replied, "What's going on, Jeb?"

"I have no idea, madam. This is horrible."

Suddenly, Carly's cellphone rang and she answered it and replied, "Carly here. What? Have you tried to reboot it? 5 times with no luck? The power is really low to? I'll be there quickly."

She hang up and replied, "This is really bad, gang. The power is really low and there is no access to the internet to anyone on our network. We can't chat with the other leaders and they're reporting their systems are crashing!"

Suddenly, one of the screens opened up and the 3 hackers appeared and Hailey stood forward and she smiled and replied, "Good afternoon, suckers."

Carly then replied, "Who on earth are you and what did you do?"

"I'm Hailey and this is my husband Trevor and my son Mitch. We hacked into your precious system and within hours, you'll have no communication with anyone in the world, fools!"

Sebastian then replied, "I don't care who you are right now. What the hell did we do wrong to you and your family?"

"Plenty of things, asshole!", Mitch said with a laugh. "You arrested my best friend Warren and shut down our smuggling ring! You ruined the lives of the Dark Smugers!"

Carly and Sebastian sighed at that. The Dark Smugers were a group of thieves that stole anything they could find. The World Fighters in two spots around the USA tried to go after them and two well-known members went and were still missing to this day. Carly lead a group to their main base in downtown Bloomington near the mall and defeated them. They arrested Warren, but the three talking to them were never found until this day.

Trevor then replied, "You ruined our lives and now's it's our turn to ruin yours!"

Carly then replied, "What is it you want with us?"

Hailey then replied, "We want Warren and my close friend Katrina released from jail and 25 million dollars!"

"And if we don't?"

"You enjoy being in the dark and allowing gangs around the world to find smack you bitches around! Have fun!":

They laughed as the screen went dead and Carly sighed replied, "How dare they threaten us right now! This is bad."

Jeb then replied, "

We're a tight bind right now. What do we do now?"

Jeb then replied, "There is a idea. Remember project Web105a? This may be our only chance to get online and destroy the damage those fools have down, madam."

Carly nodded nad replied, "We have no other choice. You can head into the Web area and do you need anyone to go with?"

"Yes. Can I ask for Ginny's help with this project? She's been a like a daughter to me the last month and I would be proud to have her by my side. She knows about teck just as good as I do and maybe even better."

Sebastian then replied, "We get to her as fast we can. For now, monitor things and we'll see you later tonight."

The couple walked out and Jeb sighed and replied, "We never got a chance to test this, so this wil be a trial and error kinda thing."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 10 minutes later, they were in the dining area of the main HQ. There was no power of any where, but Jeb activated a emergency generator to keep the power on to use the elevators and automatic doors around the HQ. Carly was there with Ginny and her sister Blackhawk.

Blackhawk then replied, "You need Ginny to literally travel the webs in order to destroy the virus and save our computers? Cool."

Carly then replied, "This is real, Blackhawk. With our systems down all over the world, we have no hope of any kind of communication with any of our HQ's around the world. This is really bad and Jeb asked for her himself."

Ginny nodded and replied, "I'm in."

Sebastian ndoded and replied, "Good. He's ready any time."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At the bottom floor of the HQ, was a secret lab devoloped my Jeb and his work team. It had power now due to the generator that Jeb had. It was a huge computer and some sort of huge portal entry. Everyone at the HQ was there and Jeb and Ginny were wearing somesort of space-like metal suits.

Sebastian then replied, "What's the fancy suits for?"

"Glad to answer that. These will protect us from the strains and electricity coarsing through the area. It'll make sure it doesn't harm our body. If anything happens in this world..it'll effect us in the real world as well."

Jeb looked back at his worker Molly and he replied, "Start it up."

She nodded as she pressed a button and the portal glowed and was ready to go and Carly replied, "Please, be careful. We can't afford to lose either of you. Good luck and make us proud."

Blackhawk ran to her sis and hugged her and she smiled and replied, "I'll miss you sis,."

"Back at ya, girl.", Ginny said with a smile as she and Jeb walked into the portal and with a huge glow, they were gone and Sebastian sighed and replied, "Really hope this works for us."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 5 minutes later after entering the system, they arrived in a large tunnel that was made of half wood and metal. The suits made them activate a duel disk at anytime

Ginny then replied, "This pretty damn cool."

Jeb nodded as they both saw a large wooden door and Jeb sighed and replied, "Let's in."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the HQ of the Dark Smugers, the three were watching the two from their computer.

Hailey laughed and replied, "Nice try, fools! You won't get far."

She looked at Mitch (Who was in charge of the system) an she replied, "Activate project Snake to stop those fools and activate the first Firewall now!"

He nodded as he imputed some keys.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

The gang were now in a room that looked the entrance to another tunnel and above it was a sign that said TO MAIN MOTHERBOARD AREA in big red letters.

Ginny then replied, "We need to go through there."

As they got close, a huge wall of orange & red flames blocked the door and they looked behind them and the door they just went through was no where to be found and Jeb then replied, "Those Smug bastards must be on to us!"

They heard laughing and a virtual form of Mitch was there and he replied, _"Evening, fools! Thought you could trick us and try to go behind our backs into your precious system? We'll always be one step a head of you!"_

Ginny then replied, "We have no time for your mouth, you dick! How will this wall go down?"

_"Easy. You must beat our Firewall Guardian! You beat that one and the wall will vanish!"_

Jeb then replied,"This is my plan and I want to duel this one with my new deck!"

Ginny nodded as Jeb took a step forward and the virtual Mitch replied, _"This duelist caused you some trouble back in Madrid a year ago. Please welcome back Jake the Snake Nieglias!"_

He vanished and a middle aged man with a appeared with a small goatee and he had two large snake tattoos on both arms and he replied, "Time to feel the bite, fools!"

Jeb and Ginny could only sigh. They knew about Jake the Snake. he was a illegal salesman that sold poisonous snakes and jars of the venon to gangs all over the world from his hideout from the main area of Madrid, Spain. When the Madrid World Fighters got to him, he injected himself with 3 of the most poisonous snake venoms in the world instead of being arrested for his crime. He died quickly and painfully and the Fighters raided all snakes and jars of venom and destroyed the jars quickly and arrested a worker that was there as well as Jake the Snake's son and wife as well. and they've both sentenced to 10 years apiece in the main jail in Madrid.

Mitch then replied, _"You win, you go on and if you lose, you and your bodies are stuck in this silly computer world for good!"_

He vanished into a burst of sparks and as a duel disk appeared on Jake the Snake's arm, Jeb pushed a few buttons on the arm part of his suit and a duel disk appeared on it and their decks both auto-shuffled and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Jake the Snake LP: 8000 / Jeb LP: 8000)**

Jeb then replied, "I'll start with a facedown monster and that'll be all."

Jake the Snake drew a card and replied, "Boring! I Summon my Jungle Viper!"

As he sat the card down, a large green & white skinned snake appeared with a loud hiss **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack his facedown monster with Toxic Bite!"

The snake shot out for it and a tiny glowing creature appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **and it slammed its tail into it and it did nothing to it **(Jake the Snake LP: 8000 - 7900).**

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "Bitron's defense was a bit stronger for your monster, fool! I activate Link Scepter!"

The spell appeared.

"I Now summon my Cyberse Gadget!"

As he sat the card down, somesort of virtual robot-like creature appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I send my Bitron to Link Summon my Link Spider!"

As the small creature flew into the air and vanished, a large spider appeared with a arrow pointing from it to the middle zone on Jeb's side **(ATK: 1,000) **and the a small orb flew into the scepter **(Counters: 0 - 1).**

"I Can't use its effect right now, but I'm good now. "I now Link Summon my Honeybot by sending my Link Spider and Cyberse Gadget monsters to the graveyard!"

As they both floated into the air and vanished, a large bee-shaped Cyber monster appeared with a buzzing noise **(ATK: 1,900) **and a second counter flew into the scepter **(Counters: 1 - 2) **and then a portal appeared around the Link monster with a glowing red arrow going to both the left and right of it and a small glowing machine-like sphere appeared where the Cyberse Gadget monster once was **(ATK: 0).**

"When Cyberse Gadget is sent to the graveyard in anyway, i get a Cyberse Token. Now, I Send Honeybot and the token away to summon one of the stars of my deck!"

As the token and bee-like cyber monster flew into the air and vanished, a powerful cyber-like Warrior with a mighty sword appeared **(ATK: 2,300) **and the arrows pointed to the zone that Jake The Snake's snake was in and also to two of Jeb's zone and a third counter flew into the scepter **(Counters: 2 - 3).**

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Encode Talker!"**_

Ginny smiled and replied, "You just Link Summoned three times in a row! That's amazing!"

"Thanks, Ginny! He also gets 500 attack for each monster he points to!"

Suddenly, the arrow that was pointing to the snake began to glow **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,800).**

"Now since my Scepter has 3 counters on it, I'll send it to the graveyard to draw a card for each one that was on it!"

He drew 3 cards and then replied, "Now, destroy his Viper!"

The Link monster went and brought his sword, slicing the huge snake in two at the middle. The pieces shattered to little bits **(Jake the Snake LP: 7900 - 7000) **and then the arrow stop glowing **(ATK: 2,800 - 2,300).**

"First hit to me, Snakey! I end my turn now."

Jake the Snake drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I summon my RAM Clouder!"

As he sat the card down, a portal appeared and running out of it was a large virtual-like sheep **(ATK: 1,800) **and the arrow was now pointing to Jake the Snake's facedown card and the monster Jeb just summoned **(ATK: 2,300 - 3,300).**

"Decoder, attack!"

It rushed in a large brown-skinned snake appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000) **and it quickly shot out and wrapped its self around Decode Talker **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,300) **and he smiled evily and replied, "Gotcha, sucker! When Constrictor Boa is flipped up, it's equipped to a monster and that monster it loses it's effect, cannot attack and loses 1000 attack as well!"

"Damn it. Attack him directly!"

The large virtual ram charged in and Jake the Snake Quickly replied, "I activate Embodiment of Apophis!"

The trap flipped up and the rocky snake warrior statue appeared **(DEF: 1,800).**

"Damn it again! I'll use my Link Scepter's effect and since it has 3 Link Counters, I'll send it away to draw 3 cards."

He drew the 3 cards as the Spell faded away nd then replied, "I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Jake the Snake drew a card and replied, "I tribute it now for my Urubonus, the Avatar of Malice!"

As the statue vanished, a larger snake then his Jungle Viper appeared with a hiss **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack his Link monster!"

It slithered on and opened its mouth and the link monster glowed **(ATK: 1,300 - 1,000)** a burst of black acid shot out and struck, dissolving it and the equipped snake into nothing **(Jeb LP: 8000 - 7000).**

"My Snake deck is going to poison yours! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I now summon my Flame Bufferlo!"

As he sat the card down, a blue-flamed cyber creature appeared **(ATK: 1,400) **and then he played a card and Silent Doom appeared and Digtron appeared as well **(ATK: 200).**

"I now send all 3 of my monsters to the graveyard to Link Summon my Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow!"

As the two monsters went into the air and vanished from sight, a robotic cyber form of Gaia the Fierce Knight appeared **(ATK: 2,600) **and the portal with the arrows appeared. They were 4 arrows and one was pointing to the middle of Jake the Snake's zones, to the left and right of Jeb's Extra Monster Zone and the middle area of his field as well.

Ginny then replied, "You are the Link master of our group now, Jeb."

"Thanks, girl. Since Flame Bufferlo was sent to the field from the graveyard, I can discard a Cyberse monster to draw twice!"

He quickly chose a card and discarded and made two new draws and then replied, "Now, charge in and destroy his snake!"

The knight charged in and even with the power drain **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,300), **the Link monster impaled the huge snake with its spear before it thrashed around and exploded into pixels **(Jake the Snake LP: 7000 - 6700) **and Jake the Snake only smiled as he pointed to his facedown card lifted up and a small red snake shot out and bit Jeb on the arm **(Jeb LP: 7000 - 6500) **and he smiled evily and replied, "Every time you destroy one of my Reptile monsters, my trap will make you pay deeply for it!"

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Jake the Snake drew a card and replied, "I summon my Venon Cobra!"

As he sat the card down, a large snake appeared with a hiss **(ATK: 100).**

"Now, I can summon my Cobra King by tributing a Reptile monster I control since you have a monster."

As a large shadowy snake appeared and swallowed the Venon Cobra whole and then went back into the ground, a huge cobra with black & red skin and blood shot eyes appeared with a hiss **(ATK: 2,700).**

Ginny then replied, "This guy's deck is really getting worse by the minute."

"I take that as a compliment, fool! I Use his effect to drain your monster of attack points equal to it's link rating, level or rank!"

Suddenly, Jeb's monster began to glow **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,000).**

"Destroy that monster with Cobra Acid!"

The huge snake opened its mouth and a burst of black acid shot out and reduced the Link monster to a corroded and broken pile of metal **(Jeb LP: 6500 - 5800).**

"Just give up, fool! You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and call it a turn."

Jake the Snake drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gagagigo!"

As he sat the card down, the green skinned reptile warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,850).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The reptile man went in and somesort of glowing creature appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **and the reptile hit with its fist and it did nothing to it **(Jake the Snake LP: 6700 - 6500) **and Jeb smiled and replied, "Looks like my Grid Sweeper was a bit too strong for your monster, eh?"

He growled as the Cobra King shot out a burst of acid and dissolved it into glowing dust and Jeb quickly replied, "I activate Cyberse Burst!"

The trap flipped up.

Since you destroyed m Defense Cyberse monster, one of your Spell or traps is destroyed!"

His trap exploded into pixels.

"Damn it. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I activate Cynet Mining!"

The spell appeared.

I discard a card to add a level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my deck to the hand."

He took a card and quickly discarded it and then took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then replied, "I summon my Cyberse Wizard!"

As he sat the card down, a techo mage appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I Use its effect to change your monsters position!"

Suddenly, the snake let out a ear-splitting hiss **(DEF: 1,000).**

"I can do piercing damage as well. Attack!"

He aimed his scepter and a burst of silver and black energy shot out and the huge snake hissed before it was blasted to little bits **(Jake the Snake LP: 6500 - 5700).**

"One point for me. I end my turn now."

Jake the Snake drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Multiple Destruction!"

Both took the cards they had left (Jake the Snake Had only 3 and Jeb had 3 as well) and both placed their current hands at the bottom of their decks and both drew 5 cards and he groaned in pain **(Jake the Snake LP: 5700 - 4800) **and he replied, "Since I have 5 cards in my hand, I can Special Summon my Wicked Acolyte Chilam Sabak!"

As he sat the card down, a huge serpent-like creature appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Time to fight. Attack his Wizard and then my other serpent will hit you with a direct attack!"

Gagagigo wen tand struck with its fist, blasting the Cyberse monster into pixels the huge serpent glowed as a burst of purple acid shot out and strcuk him down **(Jeb LP: 5800 - 3250).**

"You won't beat me! I end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I refuse to give up untiL I beat you, dude! I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Decode Talker appeared in the Extra Monster Zone **(ATK: 2,300) **and his arrows appeared and one pointed to Gagagigo **(ATK: 2,300 -2,800).**

"I now summon my Stack Reviver!"

As he sat the card down, somesort of odd robot-like creature appeared **(ATK: 100).**

"Since I control a Cyberse monster, I Special Summon my Backup Secetary!"

As he sat the card down, another cyber-like creature that looked like a human appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"Now, I send my Stack Reviver and my Backup Secretary to the graveyard to Link Summon my Inverted Code Talker!"

As they flew into the arrow and banished, another cyber Warrior appeared with a trident-like weapon **(ATK: 1,300) **and it was in a zone connected to Encode Talker **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,800) **and it was also connected to the zone that the larger serpent was in **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,300).**

"I now use the effects of Stack Reviver and my Inverted Cold Talker! Since I used the Stack Reviver in a Link Summon, one of the cards that was used to Link Summon it returns to the field and it's going to be Backup Secretary!"

Suddenly, the cyber-like human appeared in the same zone that was also connected to Encode Talker **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,300).**

"Now, I use my Inverted Cold Talker's effect to special summon a Cyberse monster to a zone it points to from my hand that's going to to be Leotron!"

Suddenly, a cyber robot-like lion appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Now, I activate Cyberse Boost!"

The spell appeared and all Cyberse monsters began to glow **(ATK: 3,300 - 3,800) - (ATK: 2,000 - 2,500) - (ATK: 1,300 - 1,800) - (ATK: 1,200 - 1,700).**

Ginny smiled and replied, "This guy is screwed now!"

"He really is. Encode Talker, attack!"

the Cyber Warrior flew and struck with his sword, splitting the huge snake creature right down the middle with his sword. The pieces dissolved into tiny black shards **(Jake the Snake LP: 4800 - 3300).**

"Leotron, attack!"

The cyber lion let out a metallic roar and the soundwave shot out and blasted the Reptile to little pieces **(Jake the Snake LP: 3300 - 2650).**

"My remaining monsters will finish you off!"

The Link monster went jammed his spear into him and then Backup Secretary glowed as a burst of energy shot and slammed into him **(Jake the Snake LP: 2650 - 0) **and hit him so hard it slammed him backwards and he slammed struck the firewall, which quickly incinerated him and then the flames vanished from sight and Ginny replied, "Didn't expect that to happen."

"Me neither. Let's go now."

The door opened up and they walked through it before it vanished as well.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made be me & others**

Urubonus, the Avatar of Malice

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 800/5 Stars

When this card attacks a monster, that monsters loses 300 ATK & DEF.

_**Note: **__Was used in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga_

Link Scepter / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A large scepter with a glass bowl with a glowing white gem inside of it.

When You Link Summon a monster, Place 1 Link Counter on this card (Max: 3). During your Main Phase 1 or 2, you can send this faceup card to the GY; Draw 1 card for each Link Counter this card had on it. Only 1 "Link Scepter" can be on the field at a time.

Cyberse Boost / Normal Spell Card

Image: A glowing Encode Talker flying in to attack a unseen creature in the distance while glowing.

If your opponent has more LP then you do: Increase the ATK of all Cyberse monster you control by 500 until the End Phase of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Cyberse Boost" per turn.

Cyber Burst / Normal Trap Card

Image: Cyberse Wizard shoting a magic attack at a large Mirror and it's beginning to shatter while a wounded Cyberse Wicckid is laying besides him.

Activated when a faceup Defense Position Cyberse monster or a Cyberse Link monster you control is destroyed in battle. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap your opponent controls. You can only activate 1 "Cyber Burst" per turn.

Jungle Viper

Reptile/Earth/Normal/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

_Explorers in the jungles avoid this snake at all times. Its highly toxic venom kills the mighyest of creature in meer seconds._

Constrictor Boa

Reptile/Flip/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

FLIP: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; equip this card to that monster. A monster equipped with this card cannot attack, has it's effects negates and loses 1000 ATK while this is equipped to a mnster. Only 1 "Constrictor Boa" can be equipped to a monster at a time.

Cobra King

Reptile/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,700/DEF: 1,000/8 Stars

If your opponent controls one or more monsters, this card can be Special Summoned by Tributing a Reptile monster. Once per turn: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; It loses ATK equal to its Level/Rank/Link Number x 200 until the end phase of the turn.

Snake Bite / Continuous Trap Card

Image: 3 large red snakes about to attack the explorer fron "Snake Whiste" on the leg in the deep jungle.

Each time a Reptile monster you control is destroyed in battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is in your GY, you can banish it; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Reptile monster from deck that does not have the same name of a Reptile monster already in your GY. You can only use this effect of "Snake Bite" once per turn and not during the turn it was sent to the GY.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**The duo get passed their first obstacle. Next, they enter the Mainframe are and after leaving there, they head to the next area where another Firewall Guardian awaits and Ginny duels this time? Can her Synchro Army get a win? Find out in the next chapter I'm calling "Machine Attacker" and it will come soon.**


	2. Machine Attacker

_**Note: **__One card will be using its japanese name because it sounds better then the american one._

_Chapter 2: Machine Attacker_

_-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Back at the gang's computer room, they just finished watching the duel and were not pleased at the result of it.

Hailey then replied, "Damn it! That fool was a big flop of a idea! Those fools will now be in the mainframe of the whole damn area!"

Trevor then replied, "They may of gotten there, but they still have no idea where to go and thanks to our son, he's placed more of those Guardians to protect the mainframe from those fools!"

Mitch nodded and replied, "I've takened care of that, mom. They won't get far with our system as well!"

"Hopefully so. The more chances they're distracted, the more chances we have to completely wipe out their network."

"We'll do this, mom."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

After entering the door, Ginny and Jeb couldn't believe their eyes! It looked like the Mainframe looked like a small medieval times village in the middle of a computer! Many styles of houses and buildings and the strange thing at the moment, the small town looked abandoned.

Ginny then replied, "How knew the mainframe would be a small village?"

Jeb nodded and they saw no one and the doors looked locked up and then Jeb replied, "We need to make sure nothing surprises us!"

Suddenly, they hard loud roars and two giant lions rushed in and eyed them closely **(ATK: 1,750 x2).**

Jeb sighed and replied, "Those are Leoguns."

Suddenly, they saw their eyes turn pitch black and both activated their duel disks and both drew a card and as they sat the cards on their disk and a Junk Blader **(ATK: 1,800) **and a Leotron appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

_"Attack!", _the two World FIghters yelled as their monsters rushed in and Junk Blader slashed at one with his sword and blew it into shards and the cyber lion let out it's screech and the other one was blasted to bits and their monsters smiled..before a burst of dark energy shot out and blasted Jeb's monsters to pieces and they saw it was a from a Blowback Dragon and Ginny replied, "Just freaking great."

Ginny played another card and Junk Breaker appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and then she quickly looked at Jeb and he quickly sat a card down and a Gauntlet Launcher appeared **(ATK: 1,700) **and Jeb quickly replied, "I send all 3 of our monsters away to Link Summon my Decode Talker!"

As the 3 monsters went into the air and vanished, the first Link monster Jeb summoned appeared and had a arrow pointing at Blowblack Dragon **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,800).**

"Attack that thing!", he command and pointed as the mighty Link monster went and slashed at the huge dark machine, cutting into it and sparks flew from where it made a cut and it exploded into fiery debris and the mighty cyber warrior raised his sword into the air before it vanished and Jeb then replied, "Awesome."

Suddenly, the doors opened up and different people wearning peasant-like clothes and one old man with a bald head, a small white beard walked to them and he replied, "Where you one that destroyed those evil virus monsters?"

They both nodded and he replied, "Thank you so much. I'm Valem Valareen, leader of the village of Mainframe."

Jeb then replied, "I'm Jeb, Tech Master of the World Fighters police group and this is my sidekick and amazing friend Ginny. We're here to help with the Dark Smuger Virus throughout the system."

"Thank you to the both of you. Follow me to my house, please."

They followed them from behind as two more of the citizens followed the group from behind.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the Dark Smuger base, they were watching the gang follow Valeem to his base. Trevor was off preparing food for his wife and son.

Mitch groaned and replied, "Fuck, man! If he tells them were the locations are, our virus will be screwed!"

Hailey then replied, "Me and your dad have a plan, Mitch. We send a virtual form of Edgar inside to make sure they don't leave the town. He has a deck that'll smash through either of their decks. If he fails, we have more tactics."

Mitch nodded at this. Edgar Robbins was a very well professor at the University of Minnesota main campus. He was working there as a technology and electronics area. He taught his students very well. Then he heard his students becoming more and more intrested in duel monsters and he wanted to be apart of it. After buying card after card, he started to trade rare cards to help out students instead of having to make up homework which he never liked at all. After a while. 3 students called the head of the college and after he found out that from a friend of his on the campus, he quickly gathered his stuff and quickly left the school and town and wasn't seen again. The president of the college said that they would cooperate with the World FIghter in aiding of his capture. They made sure he would not be able to get a job at any college or university in the world after his stunt in Minnesota. Carly and Sebastian are offering a $35,000 award for his quick capture.

Hailey then replied, "He'll get them with this duel virus, son."

Mitch nodded as they both went upstairs to check on the meal being prepared by Trevor and another smuger.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

At the top floor of the main building, Jeb and Ginny were chatting with Valeem about the virus that was infecting the whole system. They were all looking at a large map.

Jeb nodded and replied, "So those 4 corners are the virus towers we need to destroy are at. Sounds like a plan."

Valeem then replied, "They have those wretched virus monsters all over the network. Please be careful."

Suddenly, the doors opened up and a young boy ran in and replied, "Master Valeem!"

They looked at him and he replied, "Yes, Gage?"

He sighed and replied, "That virus soldier is back in the town and he's sealed off the gates to the corners of the world with his firewall magic! We need him crushed!"

Ginny then replied, "Allow me to cream this guy, sir. My deck will crush any of them."

Valeem nodded as they all ran out of the room.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

They got outside and a human wearing a scientist's white jacket appeared and he had a Robotic Knight by his sides **(ATK: 1,600 x 2) **and he replied, "Who will feel my wrath now?"

Suddenly, the two World Fighters ran in and Ginny gasped and replied, "No,,damn way! That's Edgar Robbins, Jeb! He's wanted all over the United States for his crimes!"

Edgar laughed and replied, "Cute, but i'm only a virus copy of the great doctor Edgar Robbins, fools! I'm happily hidden somewhere in Minnesota and you idiots will never find me! Surrender to me now and I'll release these people!"

Ginny then replied, "No damn way! I'll duel you now!"

Edgar nodded as a duel disk appeared on his arm and both activated it and both drew 5 cards.

_"Duel!", both yelled out._

**(Edgar LP: 8000 / Ginny LP: 8000)**

Edgar then replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Junk Blader!"

As he sat the card down, the warrior made of junk appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

**"**Attack his facedown monster!"

The junk monster rushed in and somesort of metal worm-like creature appeared on the card **(DEF: 0) **and the Warrior sliced it to bits with its sword.

"So much for your Hack Worm. I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I banish 1 machine to bring forth my Gearbot!"

As he took the card and banished it, a machine made of different sizes of gears appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"I now summon my Dark Dharma."

As he sat the card down, a small red cannon appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"Since my Dark Dharma is a Tuner, I tune it with my Gearbot!"

The small cannon glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Gearbot, which turned into 4 white stars **(*2 + *4 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Crazy Clock!"

As he sat the card down, a huge clock with all 12 numbers appeared with two emotionless ted eyes were near the center of the clock hands **(DEF: 3,000).**

"Since I used Gearbot in a Summon, I draw a card."

He did so and replied, "I'll set a card and I'll call it a turn."

Ginny drew a card and Edgar quickly replied, "I activate Dimensional Barrier!"

The trap flipped up.

"I choose Synchros by the way."

Ginny sighed and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jinzo - Jector!"

As he sat the card down, a smaller form of the infamous trap destroyer appeared **(ATK: 800) **and then the hands of the clock began to spin and Edgar then replied, "When I summon a Machine monster while I control my Crazy Clock, My clock will spin and when number it lands my monster will gain power times 100."

The hands began to slow down and then it stopped on 3 **(ATK: 800 - 1,100) **and he replied, "No big deal. I use Jector's effect now. I tribute it to add another Jinzo monster from my deck!"

It vanished into dark particles and he took a card from his deck and placed it in his hand and then replied, "Now, you have to reveal your facedown card and if it's a trap, I can Special Summon a Jinzo monster from my hand!"

The facedown card revealed to be a Scrap-Iron Scrarecrow and then the imfamous trap destroyer appeared with its glowing red eyes **(ATK: 2,400) **and the clock started up again and both hands landed on 2 this time **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,600).**

"Now, destroy her Junk Blader with Cyber Energy Shock!"

The dark machine shot out its attack and it shot out and struck, smashing the junky warrior to little pieces **(Ginny LP: 8000 - 7200).**

"You World FIghters won't beat me! I end my turn now."

The attack boost ended **(ATK: 2,600 - 2,400) **and Ginny drew a card and replied, "We will and you're a idiot for not attacking my facedown monster, fool!"

She flipped it up and a Atlantean Pikeman appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"Now I activate Foolish Burial."

She quickly did so and replied, "I summon my Junk Synchron and with his ability, Speed Warrior I just discarded!"

As she sat the card down, one of Yusei Fudo's most famous Tuner monsters appeared **(ATK: 1,300) **and then Speed Warrior appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"I now tune Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior!"

The tuner pulled the ripcord in its back as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Speed Warrior, which turned into 2 white stars **(*3 + *2 = *5) **and then she closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

As she sat the card down, the recycled Synchro used frequently by Yusei Fudo before he got Stardust Dragon back appeared **(ATK: 2,300 - 3,700).**

**"**Now, destroy his Jinzo with Scrap Fist!"

He flew in and delievered a heavy punch to the chest of the android and a shower of sparks were seen flying from the spot before it exploded into fiery pieces of broken metal **(Edgar LP: 8000 - 6700) **and the villagers of the town cheered as the attack struck it down.

"Take that, fool! I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Lucky move. I'll set a new monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Pikeman, attack!"

It flew in and a Magical Scientist wearing a repairman's outfit appeared **(DEF: 400) **and was blasted into pixels as the Serpent Warrior struck it down with its spear and he replied, "When Magical Mechanic is destroyed, I can add a Level 4 or lower Machine monster from my deck to my hand or discarded it to the graveyard and I'll discard it."

He took a card and discarded it and then reshuffled.

"Junk Warrior, attack his clock!"

The Synchro flew in and Edgar quickly replied, "No damn way! I Activate Fiendish Chains!"

The trap appeared and the chains shot out and wrapped Junk Warrior around the waist **(ATK: 3,700 - 2,300).**

"Damn it. I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and her facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was blown to shards.

"I summon my Black Salvo!"

As he sat the card down, a large black bomb with a lit fuse appeared **(ATK: 500).**

"I use its effect to bring back my Drillago I discarded my mechanic's effect !"

Suddenly, the many drilled machine appeared **(DEF: 1,100).**

"I Now tune Black Salvo with my Drillago!"

The huge glob glowed as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Drillago, which turned into 4 white stars **(*3 + *4 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon...Dark Dive Bomber!"

As he sat the card down, a huge robot that liked it was part air bomber appeared **(ATK: 2,600) **and then the clock's hands began to turn around again and both landed on 5 this time **(ATK: 2,600 - 3,100).**

Jeb sighed and replied, "She needs to trash that Crazy Clock before this duel gets worse!"

"Now, trash her Junk Warrior!"

The chest opened up and two missles shot out and exploded, incinerating Junk Warrior in a fiery explosion and leaving nothing behind **(Ginny LP: 7200 - 6400).**

"Your turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Pikeman to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I summon my Jack Wyvern!"

As he sat the card down, somesort of dark dragon-like machine appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and the clock hands began to turn around before it stopped on 1 **(ATK: 1,800 - 1,900).**

"Attack his monster, Wyvern!"

The machine let out a burst of black screws and they shot out and the Pikeman shattered to little bits as the attack hit.

"Attack!"

Dark Dive Bomber shot out its missiles and a large brown gear appeared **(DEF: 800) **and was obliterated as the missiles exploded around it and Ginny replied, "When Synchron Gear is flipped, I can add any Synchron monster from my deck to my hand."

She found the card she wanted and placed it in his hand.

"You'll never beat me and my machine army, lady! I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Can and will, freak! "I'll activate my facedown Powerful Rebirth!"

Suddenly, Junk Blader appeared **(ATK: 1,800 - 1,900) - (LV: 4 - 5).**

"I now summon my Turbo Synchron!"

As hes at the card down, the small robot Tuner appeared **(ATK: 100).**

"I now tune my Turbo Synchron with my Junk Blader!"

The small turned glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings adn the rings went through Junk Blader, which turned into 5 white stars **(*1 + *5 = *6) **and then she closed her eyes and began to chant again:

_"Clustering stars weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!"_

As she sat the card down, another of the Synchro Warriors appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Attack his Dark Dive Bomber!"

It flew in and the other Synchro began to glow **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,300) **and it attack with its sharp hands, slicing through the middle of the huge dark bot. The pieces sparked and then exploded into fiery metal **(Edgar LP: 6700 - 5500).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Wyvern to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Junk Breaker!"

As he sat the card down, a junky warrior with a large spiked ball for a weapon **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I now activate Battle-Tuned to banish my Junk Synchron to boost Turbo Warriors attack!"

As she played the spell and banished the monster, the metal claws began to glow **(ATK: 2,500 -3,800).**

"Bring down that clock!"

The Synchro rushed in and jammed its arms into the center of the clock and the cracks formed all over the huge clock and then moments later after the Synchro retreated, it collapsed into a broken, dusty pile of glass & metal.

"Attack!"

Junk Breaker went in and crushed the dark machine to little pieces with one swing of its weapon.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hand and then he replied, "I now use the effect of Dark Dharma and I can only do so once per duel. I banish a Machine Synchro and then I can Special Summon the Tuner from my graveyard."

As he banished the Crazy Clock, the small black cannon appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"Now, I place Diceshell Armadillo in my left Pendulum Zone and Iron Snail in my Right one!"

As he sat the cards in the right slots, the two machines appeared in both Pendulum Zones and the numbers 1 and 8 appeared.

"I Pendulum Summon my Machine Barrager and Cyber Android!"

As he sat the cards down, a large red robot appeared **(ATK: 1,600) **and then a large muscular human-like android appeared and he two glowing red eyes as well **(ATK: 1,900).**

Jeb groaned and replied, "Great, he's totally mastered the Pendulum Summon as well."

"Damn right I did! I tune Dark Dharma with my Machine Attacker!"

The small cannon glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Machine Barrager, which turned into 5 white stars **(*2 +*5 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon...Slot Machine X2!"

As he sat the card down, the huge high-leveled robot that was a combination of a huge robot and a slot machine appearedd with 3 empty slots on its large chest and then it quickly spinned and the image of three 3 red die appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

Jeb then replied, "If it's a Synchro, it must have some kind of effect that makes it a whole lot better then being a weak Normal monster."

"Got that right, my friend! I roll 3 die and it gains attack equal to the total of the number rolled times 100 and if I get two number matches, I can activate one of three effects and all three effects if I match all 3 numbers!"

Suddenly, the 3 slots began to spin and they stopped on 2 4 and...4 and he replied, "First it gains 1000 attack and since I got two of the same numbers, I'll use the effect to deliver you 1000 damage!"

Suddenly, the machine glowed as glowing spheres of energy shot out and struck her down **(Ginny LP: 6400 - 5400).**

"Since I used Barrage Attacker in a Summon, you can't use your facedown card at all to help you, fool! Attack his monster!"

THe machine fired its laser from the cannon-like arm and the Synchro exploded into shards as the laser attack hit it down.

"Cyber Android, attack!"

Two beams of fiery light shot out and cleaved the junky monster and its weapon cleanly in half. The pieces turned to dust **(Ginny LP: 5400 - 4900).**

"Gotcha! I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 new cards and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your cards!"

The spell appeared and Ginny smiled and replied, "Nah, I don't think so. I activate my facedown Starlight Road!"

The trap appeared.

"First, your card is negated and destroyed and then I can Special Summon one of my most favorite Synchro monsters from the Extra Deck!"

As the spell shattered to bits, the legendary and mighty Stardust Dragon flew out of the trap appeared infront of them **(ATK: 2,500) **and then he replied, "I now activate Shooting Star!"

Her 2nd trap appeared.

"Since I control a Stardust monster, one of your cards can be destroyed!"

A silver burst of glowing shards shot out from the trap and stabbed into the huge Synchro and blasted it into a shower of jagged shards of hot metal.

"I Really do hate you. I'll set a monster and switch my Android to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Stardust Knight."

As she sat the card down, a armored knight with a shiled with the image of Stardust Dragon on it appeared and he held onto a glowing white sword as well **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Thanks to my Stardust Knight, all of my stardust monsterx can do piercing damage, including him! Attack!"

The dragon roared as it launched it's well known attack and the android was blasted to pieces as the attack hit **(Edgar LP: 5500 - 4000).**

"Knight, attack with Cosmic Flareblade!"

The knight charged in and a Sangan appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and was cut in two clean halves before both shattering **(Edgar LP: 4000 -2800)** and he took a card and placed it in his hand.

"Your turn now, I guess."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Time for some fun. I summon my Phantom of Choas."

As he sat the card down, the ghost-like FIend apppeared **(ATK: 0).**

"Now, I banish my Jinzo to make it form a Jinzo!"

As he banished his Jinzo, the phantom turned into a pitch black copy of the machine **(ATK: 0 - 2,400).**

"Now since my Fiend is considered Jinzo right now, I can tribute it for my Jinzo-Lord!"

As the fake Jinzo vanished, a more upgraded form of Jinzo appeared and it looked like it wore a large black metal coat with many metal tentacle-like machines coming out of it **(ATK: 2,600).**

Ginny groaned and replied, "I've heard of that thing. Damn."

"Now to boost it up! I equip it with 7 Completed and Air Cracking Storm!"

Suddenly, a large red 7 appeared on it's chest and then it began to glow **(ATK: 2,600 - 3,300).**

"Blast her monsters!"

Suddenly, beams of dark light shot out and blasted Stardust Knight into triangles and then the attack struck Stardust Dragon and it let out a painful screech before it dissolved into sparkling green dust **(Ginny LP: 4900 - 2600).**

"Gotcha, sucker! I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and call it a turn."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

A huge black sphere appeared in his hand and it shot out and a odd looking creature with red skin appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and was blasted to bits as the attack hit and Ginny smiled and replied, "Gotcha, sucker! When my Redkappa is flipped, 2 faceup Spell or Traps are destroyed!"

Suddenly, the equip cards exploded into pixels **(ATK: 3,300 - 2,600).**

"Clever. I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I activate Double Spell!"

He discarded a A Warrior Returning Alive and then he replied, "I'll copy your Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands and then replied, "I'll activate my facedown Stardust Flash!"

The trap flipped and Stardust Dragon appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, I activate Stardust Blast!"

The spell appeared and the dragon let out a roar **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,000).**

"Now, destroy his Jinzo-Lord!"

The dragon roared as a more power force of its attack shot out and struck the dark machine and a shower of sparks were seen before a explosion shot out from its chest and blasted the remains of it to hot metal **(Edgar LP: 2800 - 2400).**

"Now since my monster destroyed yours while be effected by Stardust Blast, you take damage equal to the level, link rating or rank of your monster times 300! You lose!"

The dragon launched its attack once more and the attacks obliterated the fake Edgar **(Edgar LP: 2400 - 0)** and both of his Robotic Knights and then the firewall barriers faded away as well and Ginny sighed and replied, "I hope we capture that son of a bitch soon."

Jeb then replied, "We will, girl."

He looked at Valeem and replied, "Can we rest somewhere, sir?"

The mayor nodded and replied, "Since you defeated that nuisance, we're in your debt now. Follow me back to the building, please."

The both followed him from behind.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made be me & others**

Treasured Cards from Heaven / Normal Spell Card

Image: Same as the OCG/TCG.

Both players draw until each has 6 cards in their hands.

_**Note: **__This was first used by Yami Marik and then Yami Yugi many times after that. This is the anime version of the real OCG/TCG (using the japanese name for Card of Sanctity so there's no confusion) which this one was better the real card (Which will be called Card of Sanctity if I need to use it.)._

Synchron Gear

Machine/Flip/Effect/Wind/ATK: 0/DEF: 700/2 Stars

FLIP: Add 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster from your deck to your hand.

Stardust Knight

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

As long as this card remains faceup on the field, "Stardust" monsters inflict piercing battle damage and cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects during your turn.

Redkappa

Warrior/Flip/Effect/Earth/ATK: 900/DEF: 650/3 Stars

FLIP: Target 2 faceup Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls; destroy then.

Stardust Blast / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: A glowing Stardust Dragon launching its attack at a XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

Target 1 "Stardust" monster you control; it gains 500 ATK. If the effected monster destroys a monster in battle and if the effected monster destroys a monster in battle, Inflict damage equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the destroyed monster x 300 and if the selected monster doesn't destroy a monster in battle, take 1000 damage. You can only activate 1 "Stardust Blast" per turn.

Gearbot

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (From your hand) by banishing 1 Machine monster from your GY and cannot be Summoned by other ways. When used in a Summon of a Machine monster: Draw 1 card. You can only control 1 "Gearbot" at a time.

Dark Dharma

Machine/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 900/DEF: 200/2 Stars

If this card is in your GY while a Machine Synchro monster is also in your graveyard, banish the Machine Synchro monster; Special Summon this card from your GY. You can only use the effect of "Dark Dharma" once per Duel.

Iron Snail

Machine/Normal/Pemdulum/Earth/ATK: 800/DEF: 2,000/3 Stars

Pendulum Effect (Scale: 8)

You can only Pendulum Summon Machine monsters while this card is in your Pendulum Zone (This effect cannot be negated).

Monster Effect

_A metal snail with a hard shell. It has high defense to protect itsself._

Diceshell Armadillo

Machine/Pendulum/Normal/Earth/ATK: 2,150/DEF: 1,650/5 Stars

Pendulum Effect (Scale: 1)

You can only Pendulum Summon Machine monsters while this card is in your Pendulum Zone (This effect cannot be negated).

Monster Effect

_A large mechanical armadillo with a tough metal shell that can defend its self with its shell and sharp metal claws._

Cyber Android

Machine/Normal/LIghtATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

_A very human-like android that attacks with its arms and eye beams it shoots from it's eyes._

Machine Barrager

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,300/5 Stars

When used to Summon a Machine monster: The Summoned monster gains the following effect:

\- When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards.

Magical Mechanic

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/1 Star

When removed from the field: Either add 1 Level 4 Machine monster from your deck to your or send it to the GY. You can only use the effect of "Magical Mechanic" once per turn.

Crazy Clock

Machne/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 3,000/6 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner Machine-type monsters

If you control another Machine monster, this card cannot be targeted in battle or with a card's effect controlled by your opponent. Once per turn when a Machine monser is Summoned: Roll a 6-sided die; that monster gains ATK equal to the number rolled until the end phase of your opponet's turn x 100. You can only control 1 "Crazy Clock" at a time.

Slot Machine X2

Machine/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,300/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

You can only Synchron Summon "Slot Machine X2" once per turn. When Synchro Summoned: Roll 3 die; this card gains ATK equal to the number rolled x 100 and if two of the rolls were the same number, apply one of the following three effects (If rolled the same number 3 times then apply all three effects).

\- Draw 2 cards and then banish the next two cards of your deck facedown.

\- Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

\- You gain 1000LP.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Another virus is defeated. In the next chapter, the Smugers attempt to attack the connection at the World Fighter HQ from a hidden server nearby and Carly and Blackhawk go after it. Can they save the connection in time? Find out in the next chapter and I'm keep it a secret for now.**


	3. Planet Pollutant Virus

_Chapter 3: Planet Pollutant Virus_

**_-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_**

Back at the World Fighters building, they just witnessed the duel happening.

Carly sighed and replied, "Too bad that wasn't the real Edgar. It would do us all some good to have that asshole behind bars."

Sebastian then replied, "Once this mess is over with, we'll keep a close eye for him and the rest of the Smuger gang, hon. We just need to continue our hope that Jeb and Ginny can solve our bad issue right now."

She nodded as she continued to watch her employees return to the mayor's building.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the building, Valeem was talking to Jeb & Ginny about the network area.

Jeb then replied, "So, once we have the 4 outer areas in our control, we return here and this map will show us the way to the motherboard where the virus currently is right now, sir?"

Valeem nodded and replied, "That's pretty much it, my friend. The quicker these Smuger viruses are deleted and defeated, the better we will be. It's up to you. With those 4 viruses going on, your network is pretty useless right now, sorry to say."

Ginny then replied, "The faster we are, the better we will be. We need to rest up before we had to those locations first."

Jeb nodded as Valeem lead them to the area where they can have a peaceful sleep.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the Smuger Lab, they were watching the whole thing. Hailey and Trevor were watching the computer while Mitch was upstairs talking to a fellow Smuger upstairs.

Hailey groaned and replied, "Damn it! His damn cyber duplicate had one stupid job and it failed at doing so! Can't these fools be stopped?"

Trevor then replied, "Don't worry, hon. Mitch as a plan that'll keep them fools in place. He went upstairs to call his fiend Vinny about the plan."

Hailey knew what he was talking about. Vinny Valcerado was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. After graduating High School there, he and his sister Deanna (They were both born at the same time and she Vinny's twin sister) decided to move to Minneapolis to start a new life for themselves with the money and car their folks gave them both to honor their wishes. About a year after that, they both still couldn't still get a decent job and then down in their dumps, Mitch met them in a rundown apartment and he asked the siblings to work with them and they'll finally get the money for a decent place for them to live and all they had to do is not tell anyone, not even their families about what they do and then Mitch came downstairs and he smiled and replied, "During the night, Vinny is going to activate a laptop in a building near their HQ and to make sure those fools stay inside that building where Valeem is for good! They'll have no damn idea!"

Hailey then replied, "Awesome, son. I'm so glad we decided to let her and Deanna in to help our group. Has she been seen lately?"

"Vinny talked to her yesterday, mom. She's taking a quiet vacation up in Duluth right now. Very nice and relaxing up there right now."

"Cool. Let's hope their plan works out."

"So do I, mom. So do I."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That next day in Mainframe, the World Fighter duo was seeing that their whole building was trapped in a huge metal box of sorts! THey were getting air, but there was no way of the building.

Jeb sighed and replied, "Damn those Dark Smuger bastards right now. As long as this metal barrier remains around our location, we have no way to get out!"

Valeem then replied, "They're doing their best to stop you guys from destroying their virus network. Don't either you have way to talk to them?"

Jeb nodded as he pushed a few buttons on his arm and he replied, "This will send a message to Molly's email system. She looks through it every morning and this will do us some good. I hope she see's my message in time."

Ginny sighed and replied, "Because right now, we're literally stuck inside this place."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That morning in the lab area, Molly and another worker were keeping a close eye on the computer. Before she got into work that day, she read the message that Jeb sent her and after that, she quickly hurried into work.

Molly sighed and replied, "Of all things to worry about, why is it this now?"

Suddenly, the back door opened up and Carly, Sebastian and Blackhawk walked in and Carly replied, "What's going on, Molly?"

"It's not good, madam. According to the message Jeb sent me this morning, he and Ginny are trapped inside that building with that Valeem guy. I think those Dark Smugers had something to do with this."

Blackhawk then replied, "Try executing a new program or something?"

"I wish I could, Blackhawk. There is literally nothing they can do until this thing is taken care of. They can't even leave the area to come back to the real world until the barrier is destroyed."

The other worker (A worker that worked with Jeb on every one of his projects name Ryan) looked at his computer and replied, "Madam Carly!"

Carly looked at him and replied, "Yes, Ryan?"

"According to my computer, the signal is coming from a building here in Minneapolis! They must have a Smuger Spy somewhere in the city that's doing this to us! This may be our only lead right now."

Carly then replied, "Should of known. I'll go with Blackhawk to see where it's coming from. Ryan, text to my phone about that smuger's last location, Ryan."

He nodded and Sebastian then replied, "Good luck, hon. They can be tricky to go after."

Carly then replied, "We should be fine, hon. I'll let you know if we need backup of any kind."

Sebastian nodded as the ladies quickly left the lab.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

In a abandoned house near the outskirts of main downtown area, Vinny was inside the house all by himself. He had the electronic equipment, plenty of food and two cases of bottled water.

He laughed and replied, "This is do damn cool! Those fools from the World Fighters are not going to cause us any trouble anytime soon! Too damn cool."

Suddenly, the front door open and Carly & Blackhawk rushed in and Vinny quickly saw them and replied, "What the hell in fuck? How did you fools find me?"

Carly then replied, "We still have the best system in the world. As long as our friends are still in the network, you'll never completely shut us down, Smuger! You want to duel me or not?"

Vinny nodded and replied, "Damn right I do! If I defeat the leader of the World Fighters in a duel, i'll show them guys and my sister I am the best! I Accept a duel with you and only you in the backyard!"

Carly nodded as they followed the Dark Smuger into the back of the house.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

in the backyard of the house, was a expensive-looking and beautiful barbacue grill and a swing set as well. Ginny was sitting at a table behind Carly as the two duelists got ready to duel.

Vinny then replied, "Get ready to go down in flames, lady!"

Carly only sighed as they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Time to cream you!", _Vinny yelled with a laugh and the World Fighter leader only sighed.

**(Vinny LP: 8000 / Carly LP: 8000)**

Carly then replied, "I'll begin, if you don't mind. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that's my turn."

Vinny drew a card and replied, "Lame opening move, lady! I summon the mighty Alien Shocktrooper!"

As he sat the card down, a centaur-like alien appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

Ginny then replied, "A alien deck, I see."

"You bet, lady! Attack his facedown monster!"

The huge alien rushed in and a ape-like creature appeared on the card with a spear **(DEF: 300) **before it cleaved it cleanly in half with one slice of its sword. The remains dissolved into pixels and Carly then replied, "I Special Summon my The Six Samurai - Kamon."

As she sat the card down, the fiery samurai appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"I've already creamed a Six Samurai deck with this deck of mine, so this won't be a big deal! I'll set a couple of cards and that'll end my turn now."

Carly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Six Samurai - Zanji."

As he sat the card down, the golden samurai appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I activate. A. Forces."

The spell appeared **(ATK: 1,500 -1,900) - (ATK: 1,800 - 2,200).**

"Zanji, attack his Shocktrooper with Blade of Bushido."

Zanji rushed in and jammed its weapon into the chest of the alien and it howled in pain before slamming into the ground **(Vinny LP: 8000 - 7700) **and Vinny smiled and replied, "I activate Alien Chest Burst!"

The trap flipped.

"Since you destroyed my Alien, one of your monsters gain a counter and I'm going to choose your Zanji!"

Suddenly, a small slimey blob-like thing burst through the chest and attached to Zanji's armor before the remains of the Alien dissolved into particles of light and then he replied, "I now chain that to Brainwashing Beam!"

The trap flipped up and the counter began to glow and moved to his side of the field.

"Should of known that would happen. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Vinny drew a card and replied, "Since your monster has a Counter on it, I'll tribute it for my Cosmic Horror Gangi'el!"

As Zanji vanished, a huge ugly alien-like creature with tentacles everywhere appeared with a loud hiss **(ATK: 2,600).**

Ginny then replied, "He just summoned a powerful monster quickly. Damn."

"Now, blast her Kamon into oblivion!"

The tetnacles began to glow and a burst of fiery light shot out and Kamon exploded into triangles as it hit and Carly quickly replied, "I activate Defense Draw."

Her trap flipped up and he drew a card.

"You won't beat me and my Alien army, lady. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Carly drew a card and replied, "I'll sumomn my Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi."

As she sat the card down, another samurai of light appeared **(ATK: 1,700) **and then she played another card and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai appeared **(ATK: 2,100) - (ATK: 1,700 - 2,200 - 2,700) - (ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).**

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "Well played, Carly."

"Thank you. Einshi attacks your monster."

The samurai went and jabbed his weapon into the chest of the huge reptile and it let out a loud hiss before it exploded into globules of light that flew everywhere **(Vinny LP: 7700 - 7600) **and he replied, "I activate my facedown Invasion!"

The trap flipped up.

"Since my monster or any Alien is destroyed, I Can Special Summon a Flying Saucer Muusik'i from my deck!"

As he sat the card down, a small flying saucer with glowing lights all over it appeared **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Lucky move. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Vinny then replied, "I skip my draw phase to add a Alien monster from my deck to the hand due to my Flying Saucer's effect."

He quickly did so and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Flying Saucer with my Alien Hunter!"

As the two creatures merged together, the large Alien appeared and it was now covered futuristic armor and actually riding the saucer **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Meet the awesome Flying Alien Saucer!"

Blackhawk then replied, "Eesh."

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 1,000 - 2,600).**

"I use his effect now. I banish 1 Alien from my graveyard to add a C-Counter to a monster of my choice and I choose your Enishi and also with the effect, one of your Spells is destroyed!"

He banished his Hunter and the slug shot out and attached to his armor and it fired a laser from its hand and it shot out and vaporized the spell **(ATK: 2,500 - 2,100) - (ATK: 2,700 - 2,200).**

"Now, destroy her Enishi!"

The machine alien fired two bursts of energy and it shot out and struck **(ATK: 2,200 - 1,800)**, blasting Enishi to atoms **(Carly LP: 8000 - 7200).**

"Your samurais are no match for my amazing deck! I end my turn now."

Carly drew a card and replied, "I summon my Shien's Squire."

As he sat the card down, a monkey with armor and a spear appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"I tune him with my Grandmaster."

The monkey let out a small screech before it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Grandmaster, which turned into 5 white stars **(*1 + *5 = *6) **and then Carly closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"A Lonely samurai becomes a true warrior with the soul of a mighty warrior and he'll become a true legend and master of the Bushido arts. Synchro Summon. Come forth with Pride..Bushido Master of the Six Samurai."_

As she sat the card down, a mighty Samurai covered with glowing white & gold armor and he held onto two glowing Katanas for weapons **(ATK: 2,400).**

Blackhawk then replied, "I remember you getting that card from Sebastian for your birthday last year, mistress."

"When I Synchro Summon him, I Can add 3 Bushido Counters to himself."

Suddenly, 3 glowing shields flew into his swords.

"Now, I remove 1 counter to negate the effect of a monster I control and I choose your monster."

As a counter flew out **(Bushido Counters: 3 - 2), **his alien monster began to glow **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,000).**

"Now, destroy his monster with Bushido honor."

He lept and struck with his sword, bisecting the Alien cleanly at the waist. The two halves feel to the ground and dissolved into pixels **(Vinny LP: 7700 - 6300).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Vinny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Carly drew a card and replied, "I summon my The Six Samurai - Yaichi."

As she sat the card down, the archer of the Samurai appeared **(ATK: 1,300) **and she placed another monster on the field and Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan appeared **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,100).**

"I use Yaichi's effect to destroy your facedown card on the left."

He fired arrow and it shot out and impaled Vinny's facedown Invasion! card and blasted the card to bits and Blackhawk nodded and replied, "Well played, madam."

"Thank you. Bushio Master attacks your facedown monster."

The mighty Samurai rushed in and a Alien Warrior appeared on the card before the mighty Synchro sliced it right down the middle. The remains dissolved into pixels and two counters flew out and attached to his armor and Carly pointed as Kizan went in and struck him down with his sword **(Vinny LP: 6300 - 4200).**

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Vinny drew a card and replied, "You won't fucking beat me! I activate Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards in their hands and then replied, "Now, I banish the Alien Hypno and Alien Greys I have in my graveyardt to Fusion Summon my Alien Royal Guard!"

As he banished both cards, a large Alien wearing a tattered red cape and dented silver armor appeared and it had a glowing sword made of energy for a weapon **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Next, Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, Shocktrooper appeared and knelt **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, I summon my Alien Ammonite!"

As he sat the card down, the alien-tuner appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I tune my Ammonite with Shocktooper!"

The small alien glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Shocktrooper, which turned into 4 stars **(*1 + *4 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon..Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar!"

As he sat the card down, A _HUGE _reptile-like alien appeared with tentacles everywhere **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, I'll remove your Bushido monsters A Counters to Special Summon my Alien Overlord!"

As the two counters shattered into dust, a huge tall alien with sharp claws appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"Next, I'll add a A-Counter to each of your monsters with Overlord's effect!"

A counter appeared on both monsters.

"Now, I'll use my Cosmic Fortress's effect to remove 2 of the counters to destroy one of your monsters!"

As the two counters vanished into dust, the tentacles glowed as two bursts of fiery light shot out and atomized Carly's Synchro quickly.

"Now, I'll use my Royal Guard's effect to banish a Alien monster from my graveyard to place a Counter on your Yaichi!"

As he banished Ammonite, a A-Counter flew in and attached to Yaichi's armor.

"This is going to be fun! Attack his Yaichi, Overlord!"

The Alien went and the counters glowed **(ATK: 1,300 - 700) **before the alien tore into his armor with his claws and then the archer blew into little shards and Kizan slightly weakened **(ATK: 2,100 - 1,800)**

"Royal Guard, attack!"

She flew in and struck Kizan with his saber and he groaned and shattered into pixels.

"Cosmic Fortress, blast her away!"

The tentacles glowed as a huge burst of fiery light shot out and a explosion of fire & light engulfed the area and as it died down, Carly was still standing there and staring at Vinny **(Carly LP: 7200 - 3600) **and Vinny then replied, "Why the hell aren't you down on the ground, lady? I just hit you with a ton of damage!"

Carly then replied, "I know you did, but I've been through worst then your feeble attempt to knock me down, kid. I'm the Leader of the World Fighters and this won't being me down!"

"I'll still beat you! Your turn now."

Carly drew a card and replied, "Your just about down, fool. I activate my rarest trap and it's _**Backs against the Wall."**_

As the trap flipped and she glowed **(Carly LP: 3600 - 100) **and then Kizan **(ATK: 1,800), **Grandmaster **(ATK: 2,100) **Bushido Master **(ATK: 2,400), **Enishi **(ATK: 1,700) **and finally Zanji all appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and then both Kizan and Enishi began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,300) - (ATK: 1,700 - 2,200).**

Vinny then replied, "What are you to?"

"I activate my 2nd A. Forces."

They all glowed **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,800) - (ATK: 2,300 - 3,300) - (ATK: 2,200 - 3,200) - (ATK: 2,100 - 3,100) - (ATK: 2,400 - 3,400).**

Vinny then replied, "No, I was so close to beating you!"

"Not close enough, kid. Zanji, take down that huge eyesore."

The samurai flew in and jammed his sword into the huge creature and its tenacles began to go crazy before the huge thing exploded into globules of fiery light that rained down on the field.

"Enishi, attack his Overlord.'

The mighty Warrior rushed and impaled the huge Alien through the chest with his weapon and it a screeched before it exploded into black shards.

KIzan, slay his Royal Guard."

The samurai rushed and slashed at the Guard's chest, blasting the Alien to little triangles **(Vinny LP: 4200 - 1800).**

"Bushido Master, end this duel."

The Warrior rushed in and struck him down with his sword, sending him flying backwards and onto his back **(Vinny LP: 1800 - 0).**

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "Very nice, madam."

Carly nodded as they both looked at the fallen Dark Smuger.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made be me & others**

Bushido Master of the Six Samurai

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Warrior Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Six Samurai" monsters

You can only control 1 "Bushido Master of the Six Samurai". When Synchro Summoned: Place 3 Bushido Counters on this card. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Bushido Counter from this card; Activate 1 of the three effects:

\- Select 1 monster your opponent controls; negate the effects of that monster until the End Phase.

\- Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

\- Select 1 "Six Samurai" (Except this card) or a "Shien" monster you control; It gains 1200 ATK until the End Phase, but the selected monster cannot attack directly.

Alien Chest Burst / Normal Trap Card

Image; Two glowing alien-like creatures shooting from the chest of a dead Alien Shocktrooper lying on the ground of a deep forest and they're flying to a Warrior Dai Grepher who doesn't know they're flying at him.

Activate when a "Alien" monster you controlled is destroyed in battle. Place 1 A-Counter on a monster your opponent controls. While this card is in your GY; you can banish this card. Place 1 A-Counter on a monster your opponent has. You can only use this effect of "Alien Chest Burst" once per turn and not during the turn it was sent to the GY.

Invasion / Normal Trap Card

Image: Many Flying Saucer Muusik'l's flying through the sky and various Aliens are coming down from the ships to the suprise of citizens of a large city.

Activate when a "Alien" monster, "Cosmic Horror Gangi'el" or a "Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar" is destroyed in battle. Special Summon 1 "Flying Saucer Muusik'l'" from your deck. You can only activate 1 "Invasion" per turn.

Alien Royal Guard

Reptile/Effect/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,200/6 Stars

_2 "Alien" monsters with different names_

You can Fusion Summon this card by banishing the required Fusion Material monsters from your hand or GY ("Polymerzation" is not required in this case). Cannot be used as Fusion Material. Once per turn: you can banish 1 "Alien" monster from your GY; Place 1 A-Counter on every monster on every monster that is not a "Alien" monster . (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.) You can only control 1 "Alien Royal Guard" at a time.

Flying Alien Saucer

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

_Flying Saucer Muusik'l + 1 "Alien" monster_

Increase this cards ATK equal to the ATK of the "Alien" monster used to Fusion Summon this card. Once per turn, you can banish 1 "Alien" monster from your GY; Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls and then place 1 A-Counter on a monster your opponent controls. .(If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.)

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Carly wins with her powerful Samurai army. In the next chapter, Jeb and Ginny head torwards another Firewall Guardian and Jeb's Cyber Army has to face another Machine deck, but one with more powerful machines then the last one. Can they get the win? Find out in "Rare Metalmorph" and it'll be coming soon. **


	4. Rare Metalmorph

_Chapter 4: Rare Metalmorph_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the outside of the house, the World Figthers were keeping a close eye on the fallen Dark Smuger.

Blackhawk sighed and replied, "Just get up. Quit looking so pathetic."

He slowly got up and Carly replied, "Since we won, shut down the connection, buddy."

Vinny then replied, "Screw you all and your fucking group! You won't beat us!"

Suddenly, two armored World Fighters with two rifles walked into the back yard and aimed their rifles at him and Carly replied, "Do what you promised or you'll won't be able to another make another step, fool."

He sighed as they followed him inside the house.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About 10 minutes later, the Dark Smuger was hard at work to make sure that Jeb & Ginny were now allowed to leave the building. The two armored guards were pointing their rifles at him as well.

Vinny sighed and replied, "There you go. Your friends aren't locked up in anymore. It'll take about 5 minutes to eliminate that wonderful barrier I added in. What now?"

He slowly got up and Blackhawk walked up to him and she took a pair of handcuffs and he handcuffed him and she replied, "You're under arrest for interfering with a investigation, illegial hacking and for being a total dick to us for no reason!"

He only sighed as Blackhawk took him away and Carly looked at the guards and replied, "Take apart that computer and bring everything back to the HQ for Jeb & Molly to look at later, guys."

They both nodded as she left with Blackhawk as well.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

With a sigh of relief, the metal barrier outside of the castle vanished into a shower of silver dust until nothing was left.

Ginny smiled and replied, "We're free now, Jeb."

He nodded and replied, "Yes we are, my friend. We'll leave tomorrow and head torwards the northern Virus area to delete it."

She nodded as they both went back up the 2nd floor of the building they were resting in.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Dark Smuger lair, the family was displeased about what had happened.

Hailey groaned and replied, "Damn it! He had one fucking job and he fails to beat the leader of the World Fighters! That would of been the best win ever if he would of won!"

Mitch sighed and replied, "He said he had a deck that would crush his, but I guess not."

Trevor then replied, "Thanks to your friend's lousy dueling skills, we lost a amazing computer and those fools in the computer are going to be free now! We're losing patience!"

He looked at Hailey and replied, "I Really hope Edgar's new Virus soldiers are better then the first two they took down! We can't afford any more screw ups, hon."

She nodded and replied, "I'll hit him up in the morning and I'll make sure he has them ready to go, honey."

He nodded and then he yawned and replied, "I'm heading to bed now. See you when you come up."

He went upstairs and Hailey looked at her son and replied, "Night, son."

She went upstairs as well and Mitch went back to his computer screen and he sighed and replied, "Damn it, Vinny. I had faith your deck would win and it didn't. I hope your sister has a better deck to take them down! We can't afford anymore screw ups."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, Jeb & Ginny were looking towards the northeastern exit of the city that would lead to another virus soldier.

Valeem nodded and replied, "Just head down this path and you should be at the disc drive system where that nexr virus soldier is located. Just delete it and you be that closer to entering the infected motherboard area of the system. Which I can do or say anything else, but I don't no much more, my friends."

Ginny then replied, "No worries, sir. You've helped us out when we needed something or someone's help. Just watch the city and we'll be back soon."

Valeem nodded as they left through the gate.

-**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the jail, the two armored guards were keeping a close eye on Vinny to make sure he didn't do anything bad or sneaky. The jail area had a smallg generator to make sure there was light in the area.

The armored guard on the left (Who was named Gary Radburton) watched him and he replied, "You do one bad thing and you'll regret it, asshole. You were a damn fool to think you'd beat our leader in a duel. You are such a idiot."

The smuger didn't say a word and the other guard (Which was his twin brother named Barry Raburton) and he replied, "Don't expect him to say anything, bro. Carly told us both he wouldn't say anything to us, Gary."

His twin nodded and Vinny replied, "You both are twin brothers?"

THey both nodded and the only difference is that Gary wore glasses and Barry did not. Gary was born exactly 5 minutes before his brother was 35 years ago and then Gary replied, \gang, we might go a bit easier on you, dude."

He quickly gave both brothers the middle finger on both hands and he replied, "Whatever, kid. You're loss. No one will save you."

Vinny only sighed as he laid down on a nearby bed and fell asleep quickly.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day, everyone was at the northwestern gate.

Valeem then replied, "Go this way and you should be to the area in about a hour, guys. You shouldn't have any trouble dueling that virus soldier.

Jeb then replied, "Lets do it. The faster this goes, the quicker we can get out of this virtual world."

She nodded as they both left through the main gate and Gage replied, "Isn't this one tougher then the last two they beat, Valeem?"

The mayor sighed and replied, "I Really don't know, son. No one has seen this one duel before. We'll have to hope for the best."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the area of the next virus, they saw a large computer covered in black & purple fog.

Jeb then replied, "We even touch it and we'll be in a lot of trouble, girl. We need to be careful."

Suddenlty, a figure began to form and it looked a zombified conductor of sorts **(ATK: 2,000) **and Ginny replied, "That's a Skull Conductor. Roberto from our group in Mexico City uses 3 copies of that eyesore in his zombie deck. I bet he doesn't use one as well."

The zombie nodded and replied, "You got that right, human girl. My creator Edgar made sure I had a powerful deck. Time to face one of you?"

Jeb nodded as he took his Cyberse Deck out and slid in his Gadget Deck and slid it into his deck slot and then his Extra Deck changed and he replied, "I'll duel you, corpsey."

THe zombie nodded as a duel disk made of flesh appeared around his arm and Ginny groaned as that happened and then a deck appeared in it and then both decks shuffled and then both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", _both yelled out.

**(Skull Conductor LP: 8000 / Jeb LP: 8000)**

Jeb then replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Skull Conductor drew a card and replied, "I like to be called Skully and you can call me that instead of my whole title, human. I summon my Armored Cannon Car!"

As he sat the card down, a large train car with a large cannon connected to the top of it appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The machine fired its cannon and a burst of red silvery energy shot out and a plant in a pot appeared** (DEF: 200) **before the laser attack vaporized the plant.

"I'll end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied,"I'll banish my Amarylease so I can summon my Machine King without needing any tribute."

As he banished the card and he sat the card down, the mighty mechanical king appeared **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,400) **and Skully sighed and replied, "I'm guessing this isn't your Cyber deck you loving using."

"Indeed it is, ugly. Attack his Armored Cannon Car!"

The machine fired its fist and it shot out and smashed into it, reducing to a burning pile of scrap **(Skully LP: 8000 - 7500).**

"I've upgraded this amazing deck of mine over the years and I like the way it is now. I'll set a card and it's your turn now, freak."

Skully drew a card and replied, "I'll set 2 cards and a place a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I summon my Machine King Prototype!"

As he sat the card down, a earlier form of the mighty metal emperor appeared **(ATK: 1,600 - 1,700) - (ATK: 2,300 - 2,400).**

"I activate my facedown, Trap Stun!"

THe trap flipped up and both of Skully's facedown cards turned white. Time to fight. Prototype, attack!"

The machine fired its laser and a Dekoichi appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100) **and shattered into hot pieces of metal both he drew a card and Jeb smiled and replied, "Attack him directly, Machine King!"

The machine fired its arm and Skully quickly replied, "I activate the effect of Snow Plow Hustle Rustle!"

As he sat the card down, a large train that liked look part train and show plow appeared **(ATK: 2,500) **and then both of Skully's facedown cards were sucked into the huge machine and the shards of them shot out and stabbed into Jeb **(Jeb LP: 8000 - 7600) **and Skully resumed, "One of my facedown cards was a trap called Instant Schedule and when its destroyed facedown with a card effect, I can banish it to add one of two specific Spells from my deck to my hand."

He quickly did so and then reshuffled.

"I never faced a Railway deck in my dueling career, now i'll get my chance. I end my turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "You'll face one and lose to it, buddy. I summon my Ruffian Railcar!"

As he sat the card down, another large train rode onto the field **(ATK: 1,800) **and then Jeb's monsters began to glow **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,500) - (ATK: 1,700 - 1,800).**

"Now, I'll banish my Element Curse from my graveyard and banish a earth monster to weaken your monsters big time!"

As he did so, both of his machines began to rust **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,500) - (ATK: 1,800 - 800).**

"Lets do it. Ruffian Railcar, attack his Machine King!"

The huge train rushed in and slammed into the mechanical emperor and a shower of sparks was seen before it exploded into a shower of flaming debris.

"Hustle Rustle, crush that thing!"

The huge train rushed in and crushed the smaller machine into broken metal with ease **(Jeb LP: 7600 - 5600) **and he replied, "I now Special Summon my Interplanetarypurplethorny Cyborg by banishing a machine monster."

He banished the Machine King Prototype and a large robot made of purple metal appeared with purple metal thorns all over its body **(ATK: 2,200).**

"What a really strange robot. I end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I tribute my Cyborg for my Queen Machine."

As the odd robot vanished into pixels, a large female-like robot appeared infront of them all **(ATK: 2,200) **Skully looked puzzled and replied, "Did you just tribute that odd machine for another one with the same attack score?"

"Sure did. I'll activate by Cyborg's effect. I can now return 1 banished machine back into my deck."

He took her Machine King Prototype and shuffled it into her deck and then replied, "There you go. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "Hustle Rustle, is going to cream your Queen Machine!"

The machine began to power up..before it powered back down and Skully then replied, "What the hell? Why won't my monster attack yours?"

Jeb smiled and replied, "Very easy answer, foolish ghoul. Queen Machine cannot be attacked by your machine monsters! You completely fell for it."

Since I don't have a target now, I can attack directly with my.."

Jeb smiled as he pointed to his facedown card and Spirit Barrier lifted up.

"You are one very annoying human. I end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot."

Both drew 3 cards and replied, "i equip my Queen Machine with Air Cracking Storm and 7 Completed!"

Suddenly, a large 7 appeared on her chest **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,900).**

"Lets do it. Blast his trains!"

The machine glowed orbs of pure fiery light shot out and struck the huge and explosions happened all over it before it exploded into a burning pile of scrap and then the spheres shot out again and smashed the Ruffian Railcar to little pieces **(Skully LP: 7500 - 6000) **and then Skully replied, "When Ruffian Railcar gets totaled, I can add a certain level of monster from my deck to my hand!"

The zombie quickly did so and he replied, "I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "I play Twin Twisters to smash your 7 Completed and your Spirit Barrier!"

The spell appeared and he quickly discarded a card and he quickly, "I activate Emergency Provisions!"

His spell appeared and his other 3 spelll and trap cards dissolved into glowing particles which flew into him **(Jeb LP: 5600 - 8600) **and he sighed and replied, "That feels good."

"Damn it. I activate Special Schedule!"

Suddenly, Hustle Rustle reappeared and it turned sideways **(DEF: 3,000) **He played another card and White Express Knight rode onto the field and transformed into a knight of sorts **(ATK: 3,000 - 0).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 10 monsters!"

Both machines turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear for me now..Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!"

As he sat the card down, a _huge _train with a even bigger cannon appeared and it aimed at Jeb's side of the field **(ATK 3,000).**

Ginny groaned and replied, "That thing has always been a pain in the ass to destroy."

"I banish the Breakthough Skill in my graveyard to negate your monster's effect!"

The large female robot began to glow.

"Now, attack his robot!"

The machine aimed and fired a burst of energy and shot out and struck the huge robot in the chest and it exploded into a shower of hot metal shards **(Jeb LP: 8600 - 7400).**

"Now to give you 2000 points of damage!"

He removed White Express Knight's card and then Jeb quickly discarded a card and it flew into the huge train car and to Skully's shock, the huge machine exploded into fiery debris that flew everywhere and Skully looked at Jeb and replied, "What the hell did you do?"

Jeb smiled and replied, "I discard a monster called Junkuriboh and when it's discarded, I don't take damage from a card and you lose that card!"

"I'm really hating you right now. I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I summon my Cyber Samurai."

As he sat the card down, a samurai-like machine appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack him directly!"

The samurai rushed in and Skully quickly replied, "I Special Summon my Mini Express Train!"

As he sat the card down, a train that looked a smaller form of a monorail appeared and it turned sideways **(DEF: 1,000) **and Jeb nodded as he went and cut into the small train with his sword, blowing it to scrap **(Skully LP: 6000 - 5100) **and the zombie nodded and replied, "When it's destroyed after using it's ability, I draw a card."

He did so.

"I guess it's your turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then replied, "I now play Overload Fusion to fuse the Armored Cannon Car with Dekoichi and Bokoichi in my hand!"

As the spell and the 3 machines appeared and merged together, a giant form of Dekoichi appeared. Each part was double the size of its form and this time, it had 2 large red cannons for weapons **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Meet the mighty and awesome Dekoichi the Mad Crazy Cannon Train!"

Ginny then replied, "Sheesh."

"Now, attack his machine with Mad Cannon Blaster!"

The huge train shot out a burst of silvery energy and it shot out and reduced the samurai to a pile of hot metal **(Jeb LP: 7400 - 6300).**

"When ever my train destroys a monster you have, you get hit with 600 damage!"

The machine fired another shot and it hit him again **(Jeb LP: 6300 - 5700).**

"Your turn now!"

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gold Gadget and with its ability, Green Gadget!"

As he sat the cards down, a golden gadget monster appeared **(ATK: 1,700) - (ATK: 1,400).**

"I now use Polymerization to fuse my 2 Gadgets with the Gadget Soldier in my hand!"

As the huge robotic soldier appeared and merged with the two gadget monsters, a huge and more powerful form of the mighty Gadget Soldier appeared. It has 2 Rocket launchers for weapons and more silver armor appeared** (ATK: 1,800).**

"Meet the mighty Super Gadget Soldier!"

Ginny smiled and replied, "Yea, dude. It's one of the two cards me and Blackhawk got for your deck! Too awesome!"

"It also gains 300 attack for each fusion Material monster used to summon it, besides Gadget Soldier itself."

Suddenly, it's armor began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,400).**

"WHen he's attacked or is about to attack, my soldier gains attack equal to your monsters level times 200!"

It aimed his launchers at the huge train and they glowed **(ATK: 2,400 - 4,400) **as a burst of missiles shot out and exploded around the evil train and then burst into a huge fiery explosion that sent flaming debris all over the field **(Skully LP: 5100 - 3700) **and he replied, "When my Machine goes down, I Can Special Summon one of its fusion materials monster from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Armored Cannon Car appeared and it turned sideways **(DEF: 1,000).**

"Your turn now."

Skully drew a card and replied, "I summon my Flying Pegasus Railroad Stampede!"

As he sat the card down, a train rushed in and the front car looked like a winged Pegasus with a sharp horn in its forehead **(ATK: 1,800).**

"When this train is summoned, I Can Special Summon any earth machine from my graveyard!"

Suddenly, Hustle Rustle appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"I use it's effect to make it's level the same of another monster and I choose my Hustle Rustle!"

Suddenly, it glowed **(LV: 4 - 10).**

"I now activate Southern Cross to make my Armored Cannon Car the same level!"

That monster's level rose as well **(LV: 4 - 10).**

"I now overlay my 3 level 10 monsters!"

All 3 machines glowed as they turned into white orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now.. Flaming Hellborne Express!"

As he sat the card own, a huge train covered in red metal charged quickly onto the field and the engine looked a dark red and more demon-like form of Dekoichi **(ATK: 3,200).**

Ginny then replied, "Sheesh, what a huge eyesore."

Jeb nodded and repleid, "I've defeated worse then that with this deck, Ginny. Nothing I can't handle."

"You'll never beat this hellish train, fool! I use its effect to remove a Xyz Material monster to negate your monster and drain attack equal to it's level and then my train gains the same amount you lost!"

He discarded Armored Cannon Car and the Gadget monster glowed **(ATK: 2,400 -1,200) **and the huge train began to glow **(ATK: 3,200 - 4,400).**

"Attack!"

The front of the train glowed with a hellish fiery red and it shot out a burst of hellfire that shot and melted the soldier down to a pile of molten metal **(Jeb LP: 5700 - 2500) **and he quickly replied, "I activate it's effect. When destroyed, I Can add any Gadget monster I want from my deck!"

He quickly did so.

"Take that, fool! I end my turn now."

Jeb then replied, "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Queen Machine appeared **(ATK: 2,200) **and he played another card and his 2nd Gold Gadget appeared **(ATK: 1,700) **and then a Red Gadget appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"I'm going to love this! I Activate Limitor Removal!"

Suddenly, they both glowed **(ATK: 2,200 - 4,400) - (ATK: 1,300 - 2,600) - (ATK: 1,700 -3,400).**

Skully gulped and replied, "NO!"

"Time to say goodbye, fool! Gold Gadget ,attack!"

The golden machine flew in and punched the train and explosions happened all around it before a huge one blew the train into hot shards of metal & globs of slag **(Skully LP: 3700 - 3500).**

"Red Gadget, you first!"

The machine went in and punched the zombie **(Skully LP: 3500 - 900).**

"Queen Machine, finish him off!"

A huge burst of fiery shot out from her and it shot out and the zombie was engufed in a fiery expiosion of light & smoke **(Skully LP: 900 - 0).**

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made be me & others**

Southern Stars / Normal Spell Card

Select 1 monster you control; its level becomes 10 until the End Phase of the turn.

_**Note: **__Used by Anna Kaboom in the Yugioh Zexal anime._

Queen Machine

Machine/Effect/Light/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Your opponent's Machine monsters cannot attack Machine monster you control for battle.

_**Note: **__This card was created by Occam Razor and full credit goes to him._

Interplanetarypurplythorny Cyborg

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,100/5 Stars

When a Machine-type monster you control is destroyed in battle: You can banish 1 Machine monster from your GY; Special Summon this card (From your hand). When removed from the field: Shuffle 1 Machine you have banished into your deck. You can only use this effect of "Interplanetarypurplythorny Cyborg" once per turn.

Cyber Samurai

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 800/4 Stars

This card inflict piercing battle damage.

Super Gadget Soldier

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

_"Gadget Soldier" + up to 2 Machine monsters_

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be used as Fusion Material. Gains 300 ATK for each Machine monster used to Fusion Summon this card. When this card attacks or is attacked, this card gains ATK equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the monster it's attacking x 200. When removed from the field: You banish this card; Add one "Gadget" Monster from your deck to your hand. Both effects of "Super Gadget Soldier' can be only used once per turn.

Armored Cannon Car

Machine/Normal/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 500/4 Stars

_A train car with a huge cannon used to oblierate its enemies and anything that gets in the way of the train it's connected to._

Express Mini Train

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,300/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, change the attack target to this card and proceed to damage calculation. If this card is removed from the field aftering being Special Summoned by it's effect, draw 1 card. Both effects of "Express Mini Train" can only be used once per turn.

Dekoichi the Mad Crazy Cannon Train

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 2,000/10 Stars

_"Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive" + "Armored Cannon Car" + "Bokoichi the Freightening Car"_

Must be Fusion Summoned and with the correct Fusion Material monsters shown above. This card is also considered a EARTH monster as well as its original type. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards and when this card destroys a monster in battle and sends to the GY; inflict 600 damage to your opponent. When destroyed as a result of battle: Special Summon 1 "Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive" , "Armored Cannon Car" or 1 "Bokoichi the Freightening Car" from your deck.

Flaming Hellborne Express

Machine/Xyz/Effect/Earth/ATK: 3,200/DEF: 3,000/Rank 10

3 Level 10 monsters

Cannot be targeted by card effects during your Battle Phase. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Negate the effect of a monster your opponent and then it loses ATK equal to its Level/Rank/Link Rating x 200 and then this card gains the same amount gained until the End Phase and if this card's effect is used, it's the only monster that can attack this turn.

Imstant Schedule / Normal Trap Card

Image: A man and a woman looking at a large train schedule at a train station while 2 Express Train Trolley Olley are on the tracks and waiting for passengers.

If this card is destroyed while facedown by a card's effect, banish this card; Add 1 "Special Schedule" or "Urgent Schedule" from your deck to your hand. You can only use the effect of "Instant Schedule" once per turn.

Element Curse / Normal Trap Card

Image: The shadowy image of a Darkfire Soldier #1 as a Darkfire Soldier #2 is about to attack a weakened Flamvell Commando with his fiery sword.

Banish this card and 1 other card from your hand or GY; Decrease the ATK of all monster with the same attribute as the banished monster by 1000 until the End Phase of the turn. You can only use the effect of "Element Curse" per turn and only during that turn.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**They get a good win with Jeb using his Gadget deck like a true pro. In the next chapter, Ginny faces another virus and they expect another machine deck, but one that is completely different compared to the last decks they've faced. What are these decks? Find out in the next chapter and it'll be coming soon.**


	5. Absolute Zero

_Chapter 5: Absolute Zero_

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

As the smoke and fiery light died down, nothing remained of Skully except for a charred duel disk and a pile of hot ashes where the zombie conductor once was.

Ginny looked at Jeb and replied, "Your Gadget deck is better then ever, Jeb."

He nodded as they saw a computer terminal appear as the ashes & burnt disk turned to dust and he walked up to it and replied, "This will probably eliminate another part of this damn virus for us."

Jeb nodded as he went up to and pressed a few buttons and then it said PASSWORD NEEDED, SUCKER! in big red letters and Jeb sighed and replied, "Must be that punk son of theirs that made this lovely message."

"How can we get past it, Jeb? I really don't think they're going to come here and tell us if we ask nicely."

Jeb sighed at this and then somesort of silver energy portal appeared and a Kozaky **(ATK: 400) **walked through it and it closed up and Ginny looked puzzled and replied, "A Kozaky? Don't tell me we need to duel you to unlock this terminal?"

The Fiend then replied, "Sorry, lady. I don't duel scrubs like and that means both of you!"

Jeb then replied, "Whatever. You're our enemy and we can't leave without the damn password!"

Kozaky laughed and replied, "No way I'm telling you anything, punk! I watched your duel from far away and that demented train that he used with his fusion was awesome!"

Ginny smiled and replied, "Idiot. Thanks for the hint for the password."

Kozaky gulped and replied, "I'm dead now."

The portal opened up and he quickly ran through it and it vanished and then Jeb went to the machine and typed in Dekoichi and then it said DAMN IT, PASSWORD ACCEPTED! in big red letters and then Jeb nodded as he pushed a few more keys and they said VIRUS ELIMINATED FOR NORTH SECTION OF MAINFRAME, 3 MORE VIRUS AREAS REMAIN and Jeb smiled and replied, "Very good. Let's head back to Valeem and tell him about everything."

She nodded as the World Fighters quickly left the room.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the village, they saw the map and the northern part of the map said CLEARED on it now and then the 3 other areas began to glow.

Jeb nodded and replied, "A tough duel, but I'm glad I won it."

Valeem smiled and replied, "Well done, Jeb. 3 more areas and we can enter the Motherboard area and eliminate that horrid virus once in and for all! Would you both like to rest before we head to the next section?"

They both nodded and they walked upstairs and Valeem then replied, "They are what we need to destroy this virus. I hope they can help us."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Dark Smuger base, they watched as the virus vanished from that part of Mainframe. Trevor was upstairs and fast asleep.

Mitch groaned and replied, "Damn, damn, damn, damn! How are they that powerful?"

Hailey sighed and replied, "We need to be more ready then before! Where did that Kozaky come from?"

Mitch then replied, "I'd like to know that too, mom. I have no damn idea who could of entered him into the world."

"Maybe the World Fighters had something to do with it?"

"That's a great thought, but I really really don't know. I really wish I had a damn answer for you, mom."

She sighed and replied, "No big deal, Mitch. Keep a eye out and head to sleep when you can."

He nodded as she went upstairs and Mitch stared at his computer screen and replied, "I'm seriously going to hunt down the program that added that stupid Fiend to the program and wipe him out! Who the hell could of it been?"

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Outside of the base, a young lady with beautiful blonde hair appear. She were a leather jacket top and blue jean shorts with a belt through it and she had a lot of various tattoos across her arms and she wore a pair of black sunglasses as well.

She smirked and replied, "Thanks to you and your fucked up group, my brother is locked in a World Fighter jail. He's my brother and I want to look after him and if I do the same thing you idiots did, I'll be screwed as well. Lucky for me, our grandfather taught me everything about computers and how to use them and that Kozaky was one of my best ideas for one. Good luck finding me or my program."

She got on a nearby Duel Runner she and Vinny built and activated it and then quickly drove off.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That next day, they were at the eastern gate that would lead them to the next area.

Valeem smiled and replied, "Just do what you guys have been doing and you'll get through this next part just fine. Good luck."

The World FIghters nodded as they went through the large wooden gate and was out of site and Valeem then replied, "Time to see if my little project can be done or not."

He began to walk back into the city.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Dark Smuger Lair, the evil family was watching.

Trevor then replied, "They're heading towards that area, son. I think that girl Ginny is going to duel next."

Mitch smiled evily and replied, "I know, dad. I made a duelist that will give her the chills."

He pressed a few keys and a image showed up on screen and Hailey then replied, "That looks amazing, son. Well done. What kind of a deck?"

"A deck with all sorts of monsters and cards, mom. She's not going to know what hits her!"

Mitch then replied, "We defeat her and she'll be stuck there for good!"

His son nodded as they family watched the two enter the next area.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

After going through the gate and a large doorway, Jeb and Ginny were now inside of a huge icy cavern with icicles all across the roof.

Ginny then replied, "This is going to be one chilly area, Jeb."

He sighed at the pun as they both walked in and they were not even slipping on it and at the other side they saw 3 huge chunks of ice and they quickly ran to it and they saw themselves frozen inside of the huge ice chunks and Jeb sighed and replied, "I guess they'll try anything to scare us. This is a very pathetic way to do so."

Ginny nodded as they looked at the other side of the area and they saw some some quickly skate on the ice and stop right infront of them and it was a female skater and she was wearing a blue parka as well **(ATK: 1,400) **and then Ginny replied, "A Blade Skater? She's not even a water monster or does anything with ice. She's just part of a fusion monster people rarely use."

Blade Skater looked at her and replied, "You really thing you know everything, bitch? I'm a tough duelist and my creator made sure this ice area was well-protected."

She pointed to the ice chunk a copy of her was in and the skater resumed, "Once I defeat you, your soul will be sealed forever in that huge chunk of ice and my gang will will rule the cities!"

Ginny then replied, "I'm not going to ever let that happen! We duel and now!"

the Spirit nodded as a duel disk made of ice & metal appeared on her arm and then she replied, "Let's get this duel on already."

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Blade Skater LP: 8000 / Ginny LP: 8000)**

Blade Skater drew a card and replied,"I'll begin if you don't mind! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Junk Beetle!"

As she sat the card down, a large beetle made of various broken metal appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Attack!"

It rolled in and a large blue-winged bird appeared on the card **(DEF: 300) **and was smashed to bits as it rammed into it and Blade Skater then replied, "When Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier is flipped up, I can draw a card."

She did so.

"I'll set a card and its your turn now."

Blade Skater drew a card and replied, "I bring forth the mighty Frost Tiger."

As she sat card down, a tiger sculpted out of ice appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Now, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The wind storm began and Ginny's facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow lifted up and blew into shards.

"Nice try. Attack her Junk Beetle!"

The icy Tiger let out a burst of ice & frost and the small machine was frozen completely solid befotre it shattered into pieces **(Ginny LP: 8000 - 7700).**

"You will not beat me, kid! I end my turn now,."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Yes I damn will! I'll set a card and a monster and call it a turn."

Blade Skater drew a card and replied, "I bring forth Samurai of the Ice Barrier!"

AS he sat the card down, a icy samurai appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Lets do it. Frost Tiger, attack!"

The icy tiger shot out a frost and ice and a Skelengel appeared on the card **(DEF: 500) **which froze up and shattered to icy bits and then she drew a card and then Blade Skater pointed as the Samurai rushed in and Ginny quickly replied, "I Special Summon Junk Defender!"

As she quickly sat the card own, a large bulky machine-like warrior appeared **(DEF: 1,800) **and then he retreated.

"Whatever, kid. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'm no kid, lady! I summon my Junk Synchron!"

As she sat the card down, one of Yusei Fudo's favorite Tuner monsters appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"I tune them both together!"

He pulled the ripcord in his back as he split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Junk Defender, which turned into 3 white stars **(*3 + *3 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Junk Guardian!"

As she sat the card down, a Warrior made of spart parts appeared with two mighty swords made of rusted metal **(ATK: 2,200).**

"When he's Synchro Summoned, one of your Spell or Traps is destroyed!"

He swung his swords and two blades of energy shot out and cleaved the facedown Magic Cylinder trap in two halves before both shattered.

"When he's Synchro Summoned, He can attack twice! Attack them both!"

He swung both swords and both attacks shot out and sliced through both monster, blasting both monsters into icy blue shards **(Blade Skater LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Blade Skater drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Snoman Creator!"

As he sat the card down, a large machine that looked part like a snowman appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I"ll reveal 2 Water monsters in my hand to give your Synchro two Ice Counters!"

As she revealed her Aqua Spirit and Ice Enchanter Suddenly, two balls of ice and slush shot out and struck her Guardian.

"Now I activate my Ice Fountain!"

Suddenly, a fountain covered in ice appeared and 3 large icy balls were circling it.

"Now, I remove another Ice Counter and give it to your Synchro!"

It shot out and struck it in the chest **(Ice Counters: 2 - 3).**

"Now, I"ll banish 1 water monster to bring out my Aqua Spirit!"

She banished her Samurai and the Spirit appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I now overlay my 2 Level 4 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into large blue orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Snowdust Giant!"

As she sat the card down, a _HUGE _and mighty Xyz appeared! It was covered in frost and ice and held onto a large hammer of sorts **(ATK: 2,200) **and then her Junk Guardian began to turn blue **(ATK: 2,200 - 1,600).**

"Now to punish you even more! I remove 1 Xyz Material monster to reveal that monster to give your monster more hurt!"

As she discarded the Spirits card, she revaled Enchanter's card and yet another ice counter flew out and struck him down **(ATK: 1,600 - 1,300).**

"Now, destroy that Synchro!"

He swung his huge hammer and it crushed Junk Guardian to little pieces that flew everywhere **(Ginny LP: 8000 - 7100).**

"I'm going to crush you flat, kid! I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "You won't beat me. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Blade Skater drew a card and replied, "Just give up, kid. I'll summon my Frostbite Spider!"

As she sat the card down, a large blue-haired spider appeared and it had two light-blue fangs **(ATK: 1,600).**

Jeb nodded and replied, "That was a enemy creature in _Skyrim. _They created cards from that game now?"

"Duh, dude. I use his effect. I remove a Ice Counter on the field to inflict 500 damage to you!"

As one of the counters dissolved, the spider opened its huge mouth and a ball of ice shot out and struck Ginny down **(Ginny LP: 7100 - 6600).**

"I Can't attack with it, but no big loss. Attack!"

The huge giant swung is hammer and a Sonic Chick appeared on the card **(DEF: 400) **and the attack did nothing to the small bird.

"Whatever. I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then she replied, "I summon my Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery female appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I tune them together!"

Rose closed her eyes as she split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Sonic Chick, which turned into 1 single green star **(*4 +*1 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon..Stardust Marauder!"

As she sat the card down, a Warrior that was covered in armor that looked Stardust Dragon's skin appeared and the warrior held into a glowing white blade and a shield that Stardust Dragon's image on the front of it **(ATK: 2,300).**

"When I Synchro Summon my Stardust Marauder, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from my graveyard and I'm bring back Junk Blader!"

Suddenly, the junked warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I now use the effect of Junk Beetle. While its in my graveyard and I make a Synchro Summon, I can banish Beetle to decrease your monsters attack equal to its level, rank or Link Rating!"

As she banished the card, Giant groaned **(ATK: 2,200 - 1,400).**

"I attack your giant with my Marauder and then I'm going after your Frostbite Spider with my Junk Blader!"

The two Warriors rushed and the Synchro lept into the air and brought his sword onto the giant and as it exploded into icy chunks and then Junk Blader made a hard slice, cleaving Frostbite Spider in twain **(Blade Skater LP: 7300 - 6300).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Blade Skater drew a card and replied, "You think you're so smart, kid? You're really not. I play Treasured Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until each had 6 cards and then she replied, "I activate the Ritual Spell Card known as Polar RItual!"

A icy throne appeared.

"I offer the Frostosaurus from my hand for the offering!"

As the icy dinosaur appeared and shattered into icy bits, a beautiful woman wearing a fancy blue dress covered with images of snowflakes appeared and she held onto a sword made of snow and ice **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Meet the mighty Polarina the Ice Baroness!"

Jeb then replied, "Wow."

"I use my Fountains effect to freeze up your Synchro!"

Suddenly, a 2nd Ice Counter flew out and struck him in the chest.

"I now bring forth the Ice Enchanter!"

As she sat the card down, another icy Spellcaster appeared **(ATK: 1,600 - 2,200).**

"Now, I banish the Polar Ritual card to give your Junk Blader a Ice Counter as well!"

As she banished the card, another icy ball shot out and struck it in the chest **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,500).**

"Now, I use Polarina's effect! I select 1 monster you have with a Ice Counter and its ATK & DEF go back down to zero!"

Suddnely, the Synchro groaned **(ATK: 2,200 - 0).**

"Enchanter, put the deep freeze on that crappy Blader!"

She aimed her scepter and a burst of ice and frost shot out and smashed the warrior to little pieces of broken metal **(ATK: 2,500 - 2,200)**

"Polarina, attack with with Polar Deep Freeze!"

She swung her swords and two bursts of ice and frost shot out and blasted the Synchro to little triangles **(Ginny LP: 6600 - 3500) - (ATK: 2,200 - 1,900).**

"A Little bit more and you'll be a sad looking frozen statue in this cavern! I'll end my turn now."

_What is with this duel spirit? She's spent almost the whole duel trying to insult and bring me down! Smugers must be trying something new, I guess. It won't work with me. I've been through worse then this., _Ginny said as she looked at her deck.

Jeb nodded and replied, "You can do this, Ginny."

She drew a card and replied, "I activate Tuning."

She quickly discarded a card and took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand and then replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, a large black skinned dragon appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,400).**

**"**I now summon my Junk Healer."

As she sat the card down, another robot-like warrior appeared while holding a large box with a large red heart on it **(ATK: 1,000).**

"My dragon here is a level 6 tuner, so I tune it with Junk Healer!"

The dragon let out a silent growl as it split into 6 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Junk Healer, as it turned into 3 white stars **(*6 + *3 = *9).**

"I Synchro Summon..Vermillion Dragon Mech!"

As she sat the card down, a fiery machine with dragon-like heads and two cannons appeared **(ATK: 2,700) **and Jeb smiled and replied, "Glad that card is going to help you more then it did me. I never had a chance to summon it."

"It will. Since I used Junk Healer in a Synchro Summon, I gain 200 lifepoints times the level of my new monster."

She began to glow **(Ginny LP: 3500 - 5300) **and then she replied, "I now use my Synchro's effect to banish a Tuner to blast one of your cards to bits!"

As she banished her Labardorite dragon, the cannon fired two bursts of hot flames from both and Lady Polaris screamed before the flames reduced her to ashes.

"Now, destroy her Ice Enchanter!"

The cannons fired again and the fiery burst shot out and reduced her to ashes as well **(Blade Skater LP: 6300 - 5800).**

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

As she drew a card, Ginny's facedown Dust Tornado shot out and blasted the Ice Fountain to pieces and she replied, "Not liking you one bit! I'll set a card and a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and Equip my Mech with Fairy Meteror Crush!"

Suddenly, its cannons began to glow.

"Attack!"

The machine fired its fiery bursts again and a Snow Dragon appeared on the card **(DEF: 900) **before the flames roasted it **(Blade Skater LP: 5800 - 4000) **and a single ball of snow shot out and struck the huge mech in the chest.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Blade Skater drew a card and replied, "My Ritual card I used earlier can actually summon two powerful monsters! I play it again!"

The ritual appeared.

"I offer the mighty Snowdust Dragon from my hand as a tribute!"

As it vanished from sight, a huge blue-skinned dragon appeared with pure white wings and its whole body was covered in frost & snow and its claws & fangs were actually icicles then actually claws and fangs **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Meet the mighty Polaruzas the Frost Dragon!"

Jeb then replied, "What a dragon."

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, the mighty Snowdust Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Now I attack your Mech!"

The dragon roared as ice began to form on the machine **(ATK: 2,700 - 1,700) **before a blast of frigiid air and snow shot out and blasted the huge machine to pieces and then it attack again and a Junk Defender appeared **(DEF: 1,800 - 2,100) **before the attack blasted it to bits and then Snowdust Dragon launched the same kind of attack and it shot out and struck her down **(Ginny LP: 5300 - 1400) **and she groaned and replied, "Ouch."

"Soon you'll be a frozen statute! I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Junk Guardian appeared **(ATK: 2,200) **and she played another monster and Magna Drago appeared **(ATK: 1,400).**

"I now tune together!"

The small dragon glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Junk Guardian, which turned into 6 white stars **(*2 + *6 = *8) **and then she closed her eyes and began to chant:

_"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

As she sat the card down, Yusei's most prized card appeared **(ATK: 2,500) **and Skater then replied, "Nice try, but it's weaker then my monsters!"

"I'm not done yet. I activate Limit Reverse!"

Suddenly, Sonic Chick appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"Now, I banish 1 Junk monster to bring out my Junk Screw!"

As she banished her Junk Guardian, a large rusty metal screw appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"I now tune my Junk Screw with my Sonic Chick!"

The small screw glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Sonic, which turned into a single white star as well **(*1 + *1 = *2) **and then she began to chant once again:

_"Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"_

As she sat the card down, a racecar raced onto the field **(ATK: 200) **and then Ginny replied, "I draw 1 card."

She did so and then replied, "Now to summon my best card! I now tune Formula Synchron with my Stardust Dragon!"

The race car glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into gold rings this time and flew through Stardust Dragon, which turmed into 8 glowing stars **(*2 +*8 = *10) **and once again, she began to chant:

_"Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be Born, __**Shooting Star Dragon!"**_

As she sat the card down, the Accel Synchro form of Stardust Dragon appeared with a ear pitching roar **(ATK: 3,300).**

Blade Skater gulped and replied, "Sorry for being a bitch?"

"Too late now! I use the effect of my dragon and I'll excavate the top 5 cards of my deck and for all the tuner, he gets that many attacks!"

She flipped the top 5 cards and they were Junk Breaker, Debris Dragon, Trap Eater, Power Rebirth and finally Steam Synchron and she shuffled them back into his deck and then she smiled and replied, "He gets three attacks. Destroy her monsters and then blast her away with Stardust Mirage!"

The dragon glowed and then three forms of it appeared and they glowed as they each fired a powerful form of Stardust Dragon's attack and the fiery energy shot out and blasted both dragons into slushy chunks of ice that flew everywhere **(Blade Skater LP: 4000 - 3000) **before the 3rd blast shot out and a small explosion happened around her **(Blade Skater LP: 3000 - 0) **and it covered the whole arena in white smoke & mist.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made be me & others**

Frost Tiger

Aqua/Normal/Water/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,500/4 Stars

_A tiger sculpted out of ice. It attacks with it's frozen breath._

_**Note: **__Was used by Alexis in the Yugioh GX manga. Its attribute and type were never revealed, so I'm taking guess on both of them._

Junk Beetle

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,400/3 Stars

When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate facedown cards. While this card is in your GY and you make a Synchro Summon: You can banish this card; Decrease the ATK of 1 monster on field equal to its Level/Rank/Link Rating x 200. You can only use this effect of "Junk Beetle" once per turn.

Junk Healer

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When Used in A Synchro Summon: gain 200 LP x the level of the monster that was Synchro Summoned. You can only use the effect of "Junk Healer" once per turn.

Junk Screw

Machine/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

If this card in your hand, you can banish 1 "Junk" monster from your GY; Special Summon this card (From you hand). You can only Special Summon "Junk Screw" once per turn with this effect and when this card is sent to the GY after being Special Summoned with this effect, banish it instead of sending it to the GY.

Junk Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned; Excavate the top card of your deck and if it's a "Junk" monster: Add it to your hand and if it's not, place it at the bottom of your deck. You can only use this effect of "Junk Swordsman" once per turn.

Junk Guardian

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

_"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters_

When Synchro Summoned: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. You can only use this effect of "Junk Guardian" once per turn. If this card was Synchro Summoned, it can attack twice per Battle Phase.

Stardust Marauder

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,300/DEF: 2,300/5 Stars

_Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

When Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 non-tuner monster from your GY. You can only use the effect of "Stardust Marauder" once per turn and the monster Special Summoned with this effect cannot be used in a Synchro, Xyz or Link Summon while it remains faceup on the field. When this card inflicts battle damage: They discard the top card of their deck.

Ice Fountain / Continuous Spell Card

Image: A huge fountain covered in ice & frost

When Activated: Place 3 Ice Counters on this card. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Ice Counter from this card to place 1 Ice Counter on a card your opponent controls. You can only have 1 "Ice Fountain" on the field at a time and you also can only activate 1 "Ice Fountain" per turn.

Frostbite Spider

Insect/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

You can remove 1 Ice Counter from the field; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use the effect of "Frostbite Spider" once per turn and this card cannot attack the turn this effect was used.

Cyrosaurus

Dinosaur/Effect/Water/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

If this card battles a monster with a Ice Counter, it gains ATK equal to the level/Rank of that monster x 200 during the damage step only.

Polar Ritual / Ritual Spell Card

Image: Ice Enchanter and Ice Master knelling infront of a huge chunk of ice in the shape of a chair and there is someone sitting in it.

This card is to RItual Summon "Polarina the Ice Baroness" or "Polarazus the Frost Dragon". You must offer monsters from your hand or side of the field whos level equal the level of the chosen monster. During your Main Phase 1; You can banish this card from your GY; Place 1 ice Counter on a card your opponent controls. You can only use this effect of "Polar Ritual" once per turn.

Polarina the Ice Baroness

Warrior/Ritual/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Polar Ritual". Once per turn, select 1 monster that has a Ice Counter; that monsters ATK & DEF become 0 while it remains faceup on the field. You can only use this effect of "Polarina the Ice Baroness" once per turn.

Polarazus the Frost Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Water/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Polar Ritual". Once per turn, Select 1 monster your opponents controls with at least 1 Ice Counter; it loses 1000 ATK & DEF and its effect (If it has one). If this card destroys a monster with a Ice Counter on it and they control another monster, it can attack again.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Another win for the team! Next up, The Dark Smugers send another of their members to try to shut down the network and Blackhawk & Carly go in to capture this member and Blackhawk does the dueling and she uses a different deck other then her Blackwing deck. Can this new deck of hers get the win? Find out in the next chapter and the name will be revealed soon.**


	6. Black Metal Dragon

_Chapter 6: Black Metal Dragon_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

As the thick smoke cleared away, nothing was left of Blade Skater and the consle was now there. Must of ice shattered as the huge explosion ripped through Blade Skater's side of the field.

Ginny smiled and replied, "That's game, bitch."

Jeb then replied, "It looks like those Dark Smugers will do anything to makes feel low. They tried their best, but they will always fail at it. We're a strong group and we'll get through anything as a team."

Ginny nodded back to her partner as he walked up and entered the code BLADE SKATER and the password was accepted and then it said VIRUS ELIMINATED FOR EASTERN SECTION OF MAINFRAME, 2 MORE VIRUS AREAS REMAIN on it and Jeb nodded and replied, "We're doing good so far, Ginny. The more we get done, the better we are."

Ginny then replied, "Totally agree. Let's head back to the village."

She nodded as they both began to leave the icy cavern.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Smuger Lair, Hailey and Mitch watched the screen.

Mitch groaned and replied, "Another shitty program failed. I take full blame for this, mom."

Hailey sighed and replied, "It's not your fault, Mitch. Those damn World Fighters are making our damn lives too harsh for us to do anything."

Suddenly, they heard a door open and saw Trevor and he groaned and replied, "Damn that stubborn girl right now."

They both looked at him and Trevor sighed and replied, "IT's from Vinny's sister Deanna. She says she blames us for Vinny getting captured and she wants nothing to ever fucking do with us, so she quit and she refuses to help out either us or the World Fighters ever again."

Mitch groaned and replied, "Damn it. She was one of my best friends as well. Now what do we do?"

Hailey looked back at Trevor and replied, "Hon, how about Ivan? He's been waiting to do some damage."

Trevor sighed at the idea. Ivan was a co-worker at the place Trevor used to work at before he and his wife started the Dark Smugers. They work together at one of the biggest buildings in Minneapolis and he was a manager of a insurance office that sold it to people with low incomes. One day, their boss called that someone messed up on their online account and they lost $50,000. The boss wanted to know who was responsible for the bad mistake and before Trevor admitted it was him, Ivan took the blame and he was fired and escorted by the normal cops (The World Fighters were ready if there was any trouble) and he had 2 months to pay back the money or spend 10 years in prison. Since then, His wife divorced him and moved out of the apartment they shared in Saint Paul. One day, he called Trevor at work and Trevor asked him why the hell he would do something so damn stupid and he said because Trevor was the nicest person to him at all times while they worked. After hearing that, Trevor quit and he and Hailey formed the Dark Smugers with their son and a few other members. After paying back the company, Ivan had nothing left and Trevor offered him a spot in the Dark Smugers and he accepted it right away and since then, he has a girlfriend and a great life now.

Hailey then replied, "He said he would do anything to help you out. Besides with the amazing cards we're allowing him to use. He can make another of the World FIghters..probably except for Carly & Sebastian of course."

Trevor nodded and replied, "I see your point, hon. I'll go upstairs and call him up. Also, I ordered some pizzas for us. They'll be here in about a half hour or so."

Hailey nodded as Trevor went back upstairs and then Mitch replied, "You have a idea for him to use. Vinny tried as well and he was arrested for his crimes and he's looking at least 10 to 20 years in prison with no chance of parole for at least 10 of them years, mom."

"I know, son. We have a idea that involves that one stadium and one impressive computer.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That following day, Ginny and Jeb were throwing small coins in the main fountain of the village while talking to Valeem.

Ginny then replied, "Can you duel at all, Valeem?"

The mayor sighed and replied, "Not at all, I'm afraid. Never learned how to. Have been really busy with the town to even think..."

Before he finished that sentence, the World Fighters were startled as he completely vanished! large rings made of energy appeared in the air and they shot out and trapped Ginny and Jeb in them and Ginny replied, "What the hell is this?"

Jeb sighed and replied, "Another trap by the Dark Smugers, Ginny. They're trying every tactic to prevent us from deleting those two last two main viruses."

"Damn, they're playing for keeps now! We need Valeem back to help us find those viruses, Jeb!"

Jeb sighed and replied, "I know, but I have no way of getting him back from where we are, Ginny. If they don't think of something back at HQ, we're in serious trouble."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**-

Back in the computer room, Molly and another worker named Tim were now discovering the problem.

She sighed and replied, "Not again."

Suddenly, Sebastian, Carly and Blackhawk ran in and Carly replied, "Tim just called us and told us they need us. What's going on?"

The workers pointed at the screen and Sebastian sighed and replied, "Another stupid attempt to keep them from deleting the viruses?"

"Afraid so, sir. Valeem vanished from sight about a hour ago and if we don't hurry about, they'll have the same fate as they will, sir."

Carly only sighed and then Tim was looking at his computer and replied, "Mistress Carly!"

She looked at him and he replied, "There is a strong blocking signal coming from inside US Bank Stadium, madam! The stadium is vacant right now and the police have tried to stop them, but they were no match for them! We need to stop the signal before they vanish."

Carly nodded and replied, "I know security guard there. She'll help get inside quickly. Hopefully she's okay."

Carly looked at Sebastian and replied, "Call Leslie up and tell her to meet us at the nearby Light Rail Station, honey."

He nodded as she and Blackhawk quickly left.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

They got there and there was a dome of pure light covering the whole stadium! Leslie was waiting for the two at the station.

Carly then replied, "You know anyway to get in?"

Leslie nodded and replied, "Yes I do, ladies. There is a special way in through the nearby parking garage. Let's go and shut this guy down!"

The three quickly ran off.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Inside of the huge stadium, Ivan was watching the computer station that had a large satellite dish at the top of it whole 2 more Smugers were there as well.

Ivan smiled and replied, "A little bit more and those fools will gone."

Suddenly, the three ran in and Carly replied, "Stop at once, Smuger!"

Ivan saw the group and replied, "Well, if it isn't the well known World Fighters! Your friends are about to be deleted for good if you come even near me!"

Blackhawk then replied, "Don't you fucking dare threat us, dude. We challenge you to a duel to end your spell."

Ivan smiled and then replied, "I'll challenge you, young girl. I have no intrest in facing a Six Samurai deck at all!"

Blackhawk nodded and she smiled and replied, "I have a better deck then my Blackwing one if you're man enough to face it, fool!"

"I'm always wanting a challenge, kid. I accept!"

She nodded as she took her Blackwing deck out of her deck and went to her pants pocket and took another deck out of it and took the deck out of it and slid into the her Deck slot and then her Extra Deck glowed a bit and then both duelists drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Ivan LP: / Blackhawk LP: 8000)**

Blackhawk then replied, "I'm trying to save my sister and friend, so I go first! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "Dark Blade, front and center!"

As he sat the card down, the dark swordsman appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Let's see what's she hiding from us!"

The warrior went in and a Sangan appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **before it was cleaved right down the middle with its sword. As the remains dissolved into pixels, she took a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Okay then. Your turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gator Warrior with Red-Eyes!"

As she sat the card down, a Aligator's Sword appeared..except with red eyes and it's skin and armor were black now and it used a black metal sword of sorts **(ATK: 1,500).**

"I now use his effect to discard a Red Eyes card from my deck to the graveyard and I choose Red-Eyes Wyvern."

She discarded the card and it's sword began to glow **(ATK: 1,500 - 1,900).**

"Attack!"

The gator warrior went and struck with its sword, blasting Dark Blade into pixels **(Ivan LP: 8000 - 7900) **and she smiled and replied, "When he takes out a monster, you take 300 more damage!"

Ivan groaned for a bit **(Ivan LP: 7900 - 7600).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "You won't beat me, kid. I'll set 1 card and a monster facedown and that's my turn for now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I summon my Darkspike Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a large grey-skinned dragon with two large black wings and black spikes coming out of its body appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Lets do it. Gator, you first!"

The Gator warrior rushed in and a Masked Dragon appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100) **before the gator warrior decapitated it with one strike of its sword. As the remains dissolved into fiery particles and he glowed **(Ivan LP: 7600 - 7300)**, a 2nd one appeared before the dark dragon glowed as a barrage of black spikes shot out and blasted the dragon to little bits and then he replied, "I Special Summon my Totem Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a small two-headed dragon appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"Your turn now, I guess."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "I'll tribute my Totem Dragon to summon one of the stars of my deck!"

As the small dragon vanished, a large dark shadowy-like dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,350).**

"Meet the amazing and awesome _**Serpent Night Dragon!"**_

Both World Fighters were silent at the moment and then Blackhawk began to a laugh a little bit and Ivan looked at her and replied, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing much. You just summoned one of the worst two tribute monsters in the game, fool!"

"It's still stronger then your two weaklings! Attack her Darkspike Dragon with Nightmare Sonic Blast!"

The dragon launched its trademark attack and the spiked dragon exploded into shards as the attack hit it **(Blackhawk LP: 8000 - 7650) **and then he quickly replied, "I activate Nightmare Sonic Blast!"

The trap appeared.

"If my dragon destroyed a monster and you have another one, it can attack again!"

The dragon roared as it launched another one of its attacks and it shot out and blasted the Gator Warrior to little triangles **(Blackhawk LP: 7650 - 7200).**

"My Serpent Night deck is going to cream this crap deck of yours, kid! I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I will defeat you, fool! I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "I'll set another monster and then I'm going to attack!"

The dragon launched its attack again and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared **(DEF: 1,000) **before the attack blasted it to bits and then she drew a card.

"Your turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Dragon's Mirror to banish my Gator Warrior with Red-Eyes and the Red-Eyes Wyvern I discarded eariler to fuse to make a new monster!"

As she activated the card and the two monsters appeared and merged together, a dark form of Aligator's Sword Dragon appeared. Gator Warrior with Red-Eyes was riding on a Red-Eyes Retro dragon and it looked ready to battle **(ATK: 1,750).**

"Meet the awesome and amazing Gator Warrior with Red Eyes Dragon Rider!"

Ivan then replied, "Doesn't look anything special."

"It sure is, dude. Attack his Dragon!"

The dragon rider flew and it glowed **(ATK: 1,750 - 3,150) **before it weant and sliced the dragon in twain at the center of it. The two halves of the dragon began to fall and then turned into clouds of black smoke as they hit the ground **(Ivan LP: 7300 - 6550).**

"When it battles a monster, it gains 200 attack times of the level, raank or even link rating monster of your monster! I end my turn now."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that's my turn."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I summon my own Dark Blade!"

As she sat the card down, her own dark swordsman appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown on the left!"

Her fusion rushed in and a Featherizer appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000) **before the dragon rider slashed it to bits with its sword and then he quickly discarded a card from his deck.

"Okay...then. Attack his other monster."

The swordsman rushed in and a UFO Turtle appeared **(DEF: 1,200) **and it exploded into fiery pieces of metal as the Warrior struck it down with his sword and then he replied, "I bring forth my Blazewing Butterfly!"

Suddenly, a butterfly with two fiery wings appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Okay..then. I end my turn now."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "I Gemini Summon my monster."

Suddenly, its fiery wings turned bright orange.

"Now, I tribute it for my Serpent Night Shadow Dragon that's in my graveyard that I discarded with Featherizer!"

As it vanished into a burst of fiery embers & puffs of smoke, Serpent Night Dragon with a even darker body appeared and its eyes were dark red in color with grey sharp claws as well **(ATK: 2,350).**

Blackhawk then replied, "A gemini form of it now? Crazy."

"I now activate my Stray Lambs!"

Suddenly, two lamb tokens (One with white wool and blue wool appeared **(DEF: 0 x2).**

"I use my Dragon's gemini effect. I tribute a monster to destroy one of your monsters!"

As one of the tokens vanished, a burst of black flames shot out and struck, burning the Fusion monster alive until they collapsed into ashes **(Blackhawk LP: 7200 - 6900)**

"Attack!"

The dragon let another burst of flames and Blackhawk's Dark Blade exploded into fiery red shards **(Blackhawk LP: 6900 - 6350).**

"Whatever you send my way, my dragons will demolish it! I end my turn now!"

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "Time for something new! I play Ancient Rules to bring forth the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the legendary dragon of darkness appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Attack his Gemini with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The dragon let out its fiery attack and dark dragon was reduced to fiery cinders **(Ivan lP: 6550 - 6500).**

"There you go! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "I'll tribute my other Lamb Token to set a monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "What are trying to pull? Since I control a level 7 or higher Red-Eyes monster, I Can Normal Summon my Reptile Warrior with Red-Eyes without needing a tribute!"

As she sat the card down, the classic Garoozis used by Joey now with deep red eyes and black & green skin appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Since I Summoned him, I can equip it with any Red-Eyes monster from my hand I choose my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"

Suddenly, a form of Summoned Skull appeared and flew into the warrior **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,400).**

"I now activate Dragon's Rage!"

The trap flipped.

"Red-Eyes, attack his facedown monster!"

The dragon let out its famous attack and the black flames shot out and a Spellcaster wearing a white & black robe while holding a book appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,700) **before the flames burnt him to a crisp **(Ivan LP: 6550 - 5850) **and then Ivan replied, "When Tuner Meister is destroyed, I can Special Summon any Level 4 or lower TUner from my deck and I Choose my Dark Resonator."

As he sat the card down, the grinning Fiend holding a tune fork appeared **(DEF: 300).**

"Darn it. I end my turn now."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I summon my Caligo Claw Crow!"

As he sat the card down, a small bird with a large beak appeared **(ATK: 900) **and then he replied, "I'll Special Summon another one with his effect!"

Suddenly, a 2nd one appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"I tune them all together!"

The fiend's fork began to glow as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through both Claw Crows, which turned into a total of 4 white stars **(*3 + *2 + *2 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon..Serpent Night Shadow Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon that looked double the size of a Serpent Night Dragon appeared with sharp claws and its body was dark red as well **(ATK: 2,350).**

"For each non tuner monster used to summon my dragon, one of your Spell and Trap Cards gets destroyed and monster gains 200 attack for each one and your monsters all lose 200 attack for each destroyed one."

The equipped card and the Dragon's Rage both blew into tiny black shards **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,800 - 1,600) - (ATK: 2,400 - 2,000) - (ATK: 2,350 - 2,750).**

"Destroy her Dragon!"

The dragon let out its dark fiery flames and Red Eyes let a annoyed roar out before it exploded into black shards **(Blackhawk LP: 6350 - 5700).**

"You won't beat me, kid! I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Reptile Warrior's mode and then I'll set a new monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ivan drew a card and he placed a card on his duel disk and his own Darkspike Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,000) **and he replied, "I have one of my own, girl. Attack his Reptile Warrior!"

The dragon glowed as it's spikes shot out and blasted the Reptile Warrior to little bits.

"Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out its attack and a Warrior with white armor and a blue shield appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000) **and was blasted into shards as the attack hit and she replied, "When Normality Highlander is destroyed in battle, I can add a high level monster from either my graveyard or deck and I choose my graveyard."

She took her Red-Eyes and placed it back in her hand.

"Your turn now, lady."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I use the effect of my Darkspire Dragon that's in my graveyard and banish it Special Summon a level seven or lower monster from my hand I choose my Red-Eyes!"

As she banished the card, Red Eyes reappeared with a mighty and proud roar **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Next, I activate my facedown Metalmorph!"

The trap flipped up and a metal layer covered the dragon **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,700).**

"Now, I Tribute it with Metalmorph to summon a new form of my dragon!"

As it glowed, it's wings grew longer and it was covered with a glittering layer of metal and it let out a metallic roar **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Meet the mighty Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

Carly looked at the dragon and she nodded and replied, "A new form of Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Blackhawk?"

"It sure is, madam. When it attacks, your monsters loses 200 ATK x its level, rank or Link Rating!"

"Attack his Synchro!"

The dragon roared as its mouth began to glow **(ATK: 2,800 - 4,200)** as a burst of black flames shot out and burnt the huge shadowy dragon to a crisp **(ATK: 4,200 - 2,750) - (Ivan LP: 5850 - 4400).**

"Another win for me and my dragons! I end my turn now."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Darkspire Dragon to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I summon my Panther Warrior with Red-Eyes!"

As she sat the card down, a dark and more fercious form of Panther Warrior appeared. It's skin was now black & white in color and it's eyes were blood-shot red **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Since I control a Level 5 or higher Red Eyes monster, he can attack! Attack his monster!"

The Beast Warrior let out a snarl before it went and cleaved the dragon cleanly in twain. The two halves dissolved into shadowy particles.

"Attack the facedown monster!"

The dragon let out its dark shadowy flames and it shot out and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **before the attack blasted the jar to bits and both discarded what they had in their hands and then both drew 5 cards and then she replied, "Your turn now."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "I banish Darkspike Dragon of my own to bring forth my other Serpent Night Dragon!"

He quickly did and then the large dragon reappeared.

"I now summon my Gagaga Magician!"

As she sat the card down, the dark robed spellcaster with 4 glowing stars on her belt appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"It's level will go up to 7!"

Suddenly, 3 more stars lit up on the belt **(LV: 4 - 7).**

"I now overlay my 2 level 7 monsters!"

Both monsters turned into black orbs and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before right now..Serpent Night Nightmare Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a larger form of Serpent Night Dragon appeared. It had larger claws and blood red eyes **(ATK: 2,350).**

"Since I used Serpent Night Dragon to Xyz Summon it, it gains 550 attack points!"

Suddenly, it glowed **(ATK: 2,350 - 2,900).**

"I now remove 1 Xyz Material monster from my monster to give your monster a Nightmare Counter!"

As he discarded Gagaga Magician's card, a large black blob shot out out and was absorbed into the huge metal dragon **(ATK: 2,800 - 1,600).**

"Attack!"

The dragon let out a stronger burst of black fiery energy and it shot out and struck the metal dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into hot shards of black metal that flew everywhere **(Blackhawk LP: 5700 - 4400).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Panther Warrior with Red-Eyes to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and I'll activate my Panther Warrior with Red-Eyes's effect. I return 1 Red Eyes Card to my deck and then I get to draw a card."

She took her Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and shuffled it back into her deck and then drew a card and then she replied, "I'll end my turn now."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "I activate Dragon's Rage!"

The trap flipped up.

"Attack her Panther Warrior!"

The dragon fired its attack again and the dragon was reduced to fiery cinders and a burnt sword **(Blackhawk LP: 4400 - 3100).**

"You won't beat me, kid. I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I activate Red-Eyes Fusion!"

The Spell appeared.

"Now, I'll discard my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and my Red-Eyes Flare Dragon from my deck to summon my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

As the dragon and Fiend merged together, the powerful and effect form of the mighty Black Skull Dragon appeared **(ATK: 3,200).**

Carly nodded and replied, "Nice monster, girl."

"I use his effect to take a Red Eyes normal monster back to my deck to inflict damage to your equal to half of the returned monsters attack!"

She quickly shuffled the card and a burst of black flames shot out and struck him down **(Ivan LP: 4400 - 3200).**

"Attack the Dragon!"

The dragon let out a burst of hot flames and it shot out and blasted the Xyz to little shards **(Ivan LP: 3200 - 2900).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Ivan drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and she smiled and replied, "Thanks to my Red-Eyes Fusion card making my monster a Red Eyes Black Dragon, I can activate my Infernal Fire Blast!"

The spell appeared and Ivan gulped and replied, "Damn my luck."

Another black fiery burst shot out and slammed into Ivan and knocking him onto his back **(Ivan LP: 2900 - 0).**

Carly smiled and replied, "Your second deck is just as amazing as your first one, girl."

Blackhawk only smiled as he stared down on at Ivan.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made be me & others**

Normality Highlander

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Activate 1 of the following 2 effects:

\- Add 1 Level 6 or higher Normal Monster from your GY to your hand.

\- Add 1 Level 6 or higher Normal Monster from your Deck to your hand.

You can only use one effect of "Normality Highlander" per turn and only during that turn.t

Gator Warrior with Red-Eyes

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,500/DEF: 1,200/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned: Send 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" card from your deck to the GY: This card gains 100 ATK x the level of the sent monster while this card remains faceup on the field . You can only use this effect of "Gator Warrior with Red Eyes" once per turn. When this card inflicts battle damage: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

Panther Warrior with Red-Eyes

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,600/4 Stars

Cannot attack unless you control a Level 5 or higher 'Red-Eyes" monster. Once per turn, you can shuffle 1 "Red-Eyes" card from your GY into your deck and then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Panther Warrior with Red-Eyes" once per turn.

Reptile Warrior with Red-Eyes

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,500/5 Stars

If you control a Level 5 or higher "Red-Eyes" monster, you can Normal Summoned this card without a tribute. When Normal or Tribute Summoned: Select 1 "Red-Eyes" monster from hand; Equip it to this card and this card gains 100 ATK x the Level of the equipped monster. If the equipped monster is destroyed by a card effects; You can banish this card; Special Summon the Equipped monster to your side of the field. The effects of "Reptile Warrior With Red-Eyes" can only be used once per turn.

Darkspike Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

Cannot attack directly. If this card is in your GY and you control no other monsters; you can banish it; Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower Dragon monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Darkspike Dragon" once per turn.

Red-Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,800/DEF: 2,400/8 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (From your hand) by tributing a "Red-Eyes" Dragon monster you control equipped with "Metalmorph" as a tribute and cannot be Summoned by other ways. This card is always treated as a Dragon as well as a Machine monster while faceup on your side of the field or hand. When this card attacks a monster, The monster it's attacking loses ATK equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the monster it's attacking x 200.

Gator Warrior with Red Eyes Dragon Rider

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,550/5 Stars

"Gator Warrior with Red Eyes" + 1 "Red-Eyes" Dragon monster

When this card attacks or is attacked, it gains ATK equal to Level/Rank/Link Rating of the monster it's attacking or is beting attacked by. If one of your "Red Eyes" cards would be tarrgeted by a card's effect, you can discard a card of the same type to negate that card's effect and destroy it.

Tuner Meister

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,100/DEF: 1,700/5 Stars

Cannot be Special Summoned. When destroyed in battle: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Tuner from your deck to your side the field. Monsters Special Summoned with this card's effect cannot be destroyed in battle or targeted by card effects the turn it was Special Summoned. You can only use the effect of "Tuner Meister" once per turn.

Serpent Night Shadow Dragon

Dragon/Gemini/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,350/DEF: 2,400/7 Stars

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

\- You can tribute one other monster you control; Destroy 1 card your opponent controls and then they take 300 damage. You can only use this effect of "Serpent Night Shadow Dragon" once per turn.

Serpent Night Sonic Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,350/DEF: 2,400/7 Stars

DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner DARK monsters`

When Synchro Summoned: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent control for each non-tuner monster used to Synchro Summon this card and then all monsters loses 200 ATK and this card gains 200 ATK for each card destroyed with this effect and these changes last until each card is removed from the field. You can only use the effect of "Serpent Night Sonic Dragon" once per turn.

Serpent Night Nightmare Dragon

Dragon/Xyz/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,350/DEF: 2,400/Rank 7

2 Level 7 DARK monsters

If this card was Xyz Summoned using a "Serpent Night Dragon" as a Xyz Material monster, your opponent cannot target this card with card effects during your turn and also gains 550 ATK. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from this card; Place 1 Nightmare Counter on a monster your opponent controls. A monster equipped with a Nightmare Counter has their effects negated and has their ATK & DEF reduced by 1200.

Nightmare Sonic Blast / Normal Trap Card

Image: Serpent Night Dragon firing its attack at a group of incoming smaller dragons in the sky.

Activate if a "Serpent Night Dragon" you control destroys a opponent's monster in battle while they control another monster. It can attack again.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Blackhawk gets a win with her new deck! In the next chapter, the gang resumes and they go after another virus and Jeb faces the toughest duel he's ever been in. Can he get the win? Find out in "Cynet Mining" and it'll be coming soon.**


	7. Cynet Mining

_Chapter 7: Cynet Mining_

_-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Back at the stadium, they were waiting for Ivan to activate the computer.

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "You want to do this peacefully or with a threat?"

Ivan sighed as he pushed a few buttons on his computer and then he replied, "There you go. Your heroes are ready to go. Just arrest me and get it over with already."

Carly then replied, "I want to make you a offer, sir."

Ivan then replied, "I'm going to listen to this one."

"Good idea, sir. You start to help the World Fighters and we promise not to arrest you for your crimes with the Dark Smugers. We promise a decent job and a lot of other other things."

He then replied, "That sounds good. What about my stuff?"

"Your stuff is illegial, Ivan. I really hope you take me on your offer. I know that the leader of the Dark Smugers is a close friend of yours, but it's not worth it anymore. You can make new friends and earn money and goodies the right and honest way. So, what do you think of my offer? If you don't accept, you'll probably be in our jails for the next 5 years or so."

Ivan sighed and then he smiled and replied, "I'd like to be a part of your group now, miss."

"You can call me Carly, Ivan."

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR, IVAN!", a voice was heard from the loudspeakers. "YOU'RE MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE RIGHT NOW! WE WOULD OFFER YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? IF ONE OF OUR MEMBERS SEES YOU, WE WILL MURDER YOUR DAMN ASS! GOOD LUCK BEING WITH THOSE IDIOTS!"

The loudspeakers turned off and Carly sighed and replied, "Whatever, idiot."

He saw two other World Fighters and he replied, "Get up there and arrest him. Use force if you have to."

They both nodded as they ran off to snag the smuger and Carly looked at Ivan and replied, "Don't mind that for now. You'll be hearing a lot of it for now."

He nodded as they saw the two fighters coming out with a handcuffed Smuger and the taller guard and replied, "Got this idiot, Mistress Carly. He refused to come, but we used our stunners to take him down so we can arrest him."

Ivan then replied, "That's Zeke, a new recruit of our gang that was being trained by me and another member. Never liked him to begin with."

"Good to hear."

The two fighters walked away with the stunned Dark Smuger and then he looked at two other fighters and replied, "Take apart this computer and return the parts to the basement storage area."

They nodded as Ivan, Carly and Blackhawk began to leave the stadium floor.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the virtual world, the gang was still trapped in rings in the middle of the town as various townsfolk were watching them and waiting to see if Valeem would ever return.

Ginny then replied, "Come on guys."

Suddenly, the two rings vanished into sparkling dust and Ginny sighed and replied, "Good freaking riddance."

Suddenly, Valeem appeared in the virtual flesh once again and he replied, "What happened to me?"

Jeb then replied, "Another trap by the Dark Smugers. Seems our allies back in the real world did the trick and we're all back to normal now."

Valeem nodded and replied, "That's a relief. I'll send you to the next virus location in the morning, gang. Go rest and we'll talk later."

The two nodded as the crowd cheered to see their beloved mayor back to the way he was.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the hideout, they weren't pleased with what just happened.

Mitch then replied, "Looks like your traitor of a friend is going to be a World Fighter now, dad."

Trevor sighed and replied, "I Guess so. That asshole. I wished I'd offered him more to be a better Smuger. If I find him..he's dead."

Hailey then replied, "We're losing at every chance we get! Now what do we do?"

Mitch then replied, "Edgar says he has another form of himself that's ready to duel and protect the next virus area, dad. This one looks like the bee's knees. I've read the decklist he sent me and it looks fucking awesome!"

He looked it up on his phone and found it and then showed it to his dad and mother and Hailey then replied, "Good..fucking lord. That's a powerful deck, honey. We need him."

Trevor nodded and replied, "It really does look like the best deck list I've seen. Tell him he has a duel and to go with it."

He nodded and then he started to text him and Hailey smiled evily and replied, "If this works, those World Fighters have no damn chance at defeating us now."

Her son and husband nodded as they both went back to watching the computer nearby.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Early that next day, the gang was at the western gate.

Valeem smiled and replied, "The decks they send your way are going to be tougher and tougher to defeat. Stay strong and do the best you can to win. The quicker the virus is gone, it's that closer you'll both get to destroying that main virus. I wish you both the best of luck."

The duo nodded as they both left through the gate and Valeem nodded as he walked back to his town as well.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

A few minutes later, the western are looked amazing! Everything was covered in gold and various jewels.

Jeb then replied, "Wow, cool."

Ginny then replied, "No joke, dude. Where is this duelist?"

They kept walking and then they saw a large golden metal door and Jeb replied, "We're ready for anything!"

The door quickly opened up and another virus copy of Edgar Robbins walked in and Jeb sighed and replied, "Should of guessed they send you again to defeat me."

Edgar laughed and replied, "They sure did and with this deck, you'll all going down HARD! I want to face you and your Cyberse Link deck."

He sighed as he quickly switched decks around and he slid the deck into the slot, a golden duel disk appeared on his arm and both activated and drew 5 cards from their decks.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Edgar LP: 8000 / Jeb LP: 8000)**

Jeb then replied,"I'll begin this duel. I'll set a monster and 1 card facedown and that's all."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Your friend may of gotten the best of me last time, but you won't do any such thing! I summon my Gil Garth!"

As he sat the card down, the metal Fiend with a huge katana appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown monster."

The fiend went in and a Digitron appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,500) **the Fiend brutally cut it in two with a swipe of its giant weapon. The pieces dissolved into light.

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "Leotron, come forth!"

As he sat the card down, a cyber machine-like lion appeared with a metallic-like roar **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Attack his monster with Cyber Claw Slash!"

It rushed in quickly made some deep slashes across the chest of the Fiend and it took a few steps before it exploded into shards **(Edgar LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I activate Polymerization to fuse the Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest in my hand!"

As the two merged together, a Spellcaster that didn't see much since its fusion material monsters were once banned appeared with its wand pointing at Jeb **(ATK: 2,100).**

"Meet the mighty Sanwitch."

Ginny then replied, "I see."

"I now get two weak monsters from my deck now."

He quickly did so and then his deck auto-shuffled and then replied, "Perfect. I equip my Spellcaster with Star Wand."

Suddenly, a jeweled magic wand with a star-shaped jewel at the front of it appeared and it floated into the hands of the odd spellcaster **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,400).**

"Now. blast his monster away!"

He aimed and fired a huge burst of dark energy and it shot out and blasted Leotron to pieces and its remains flew everywhere **(Jeb LP: 8000 - 7600).**

"When a monster equipped with Star Wand destroys a monster in battle, you take 300 more damage!"

He groaned again **(Jeb LP: 7600 - 7300).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I activate Cynet Mining!"

The spell appeared and he quickly discarded a card (a Cyberse Gadget) and then he replied, "I'll add Lady Debug to my hand and then I'll chain my Spell to Double Cyclone!"

The 2nd Spell appeared and as he added the selected monster, two tornadoes of energy shot out and smashed Cynet Mining and the Star Wand cards to bits **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,100).**

"Now I summon my Lady Debug!"

As he sat the card down, a female cyber-like creature appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Now, I can add any level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand!"

He quickly did so and then his Backup Secetary from his duel with Jake the Snake appeared **(ATK: 1,200).**

"I send both of my monsters to the graveyard to Link Summon Encode Talker!"

As the two virtual monsters vanished into sparkles of light, the mighty Cyberse Link monster appeared while swinging its blade **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now, I activate my Code Switch!"

The Spell appeared.

"Now, I can move a monster you control to a monster zone that one of my Code Talker monsters points to on your side of the field!"

The spellcaster vanished and appeared in the zone that was pointing to his side of the field **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,800).**

"Attack!"

He swung his sword and a burst of cyber energy shot out and blasted the Spellcaster to little triangles **(Edgar LP: 7800 - 7100).**

"I'm clever like you, dude! I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and he smiled evily at what he drew and then replied, "Time to show you what my deck is made of, fool! I bring back my GIl Garth with Silent Doom!"

Suddenly, the metal Fiend appeared and knelt **(DEF: 1,500).**

"Now, I'll activate Foolish Burial Goods to ditch a trap from there!"

He quickly did so yet again and he played another card on his duel disk and a Grand Tiki Elder appeared **(ATK: 1,500).**

"Now to summon one of the most powerful creatures in the game! I shuffle each monster in my graveyard back to my deck and Extra Deck!"

He took both Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest and shuffled them into his deck and as he returned Sanwitch to his Extra Deck, a mighty and powerful monster that looked like Exodia the Forbidden One appeared. It was a huge titan with bulging muscles and dark skin **(ATK: ?).**

Edgar laughed and replied, "Prepare for your demise, you fool! This is the mighty _**Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"**_

Ginny then replied, "Holy..shit!"

Jeb then replied, "This is a Exodia Deck?"

"Most of the time, yes! my mighty Exodius gains 1000 attack for each Normal monster in my graveyard and I'll help it with Exiled of the Wicked!"

The spell appeared and both Fiends broke apart into tiny black shards that flew into Exodius and while he placed the cards into his graveyard, Exodius began to glow **(ATK: ? - 2,000) **and then he smiled and replied, "I'll banish the Skill Successor I just sent there to boost him up even more!"

As he banished the trap, it glowed even more **(ATK: 2,000 - 2,800) **and then he replied, "Now, blast his sissy monster into oblivion!"

The huge titan glowed and it opened its hands and two bursts of energy shot out and blasted the Link monster to tiny pieces **(Jeb LP: 7300 - 6800) **and then Edgar replied, "With his effect I'll discard Left Arm of the Forbidden One."

He quickly did so and then Exodius began to glow even more **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,800) **and he smiled and replied, "If I send the 5 pieces of Exodia with this effect, I'll win this Duel! Make your move!"

Exodius's glowed died a tiny bit **(ATK: 3,800 - 3,000) **as he drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll call it a turn for now "

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Exodius is going to smash you up! I summon my Archfiend Solider!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish footsoldier appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack!"

Exodius lfired its attack again and a burst of energy shot out and blasted Jeb's facedown Grid Sweeper to pieces and he discarded another card from his hand (Which was a Right Arm of the Forbidden One) and he quickly discarded it **(ATK: 3,000 - 4,000) **and then he Jeb quickly replied, "I activate Cybergoat!"

As the spell appeared, two scapegoat tokens covered glowing white armor appeared on the card **(DEF: 0 x4) **before the Fiend went and cleaved one of them in half.

"Your turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "Time to bring your giant down! I summon my Cyberse Wizard!"

As he sat the card down, the cyber wizard appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I use his effect to switch your monsters ability!"

Cyberse Wizard began to glow and so did Exodius as it knelt **(DEF: 0) **Bring that eyesore down!"

He aimed the glowing scepter at it and burst of silvery energy shot out and struck the huge titan in the chest. Exodius let out annoyed groan before it exploded into black globules that flew everywhere **(Edgar LP: 7100 - 5300).**

"Gotcha! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch my Fiend to defense and I'll set a card facedown and then I'll activate Altar of Mists."

Suddenly, a Misty Altar appeared.

"This has to remain on the field for 3 turns and then I can add any Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand."

Jeb drew a card and then Edgar pointed to his facedown card and Breakthrough Skill lifted up and then his Cyberse Wizard began to glow and and then he replied, "If you say so. I Summon my Balancer Lord!"

As he sat the card down, a cyber warrior with two swords appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Attack, Wizard!"

The cyber wizard aimed his scepter and a burst of silver energy shot out and struck, blowing the footsoldier to shards.

"Attack!"

The other Cyberse monster went in and the legendary and infmous Head of Exodia appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000) **before he sliced at it with its swords. The head let out a disturbing roar before it began to seperate in two halves. Both halves then shattered to bits.

"The head?"

Edgar only nodded and then Jeb replied, "Okay then. Your turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Since I have no monsters, I Special Summon my Forbidden Cultist by returning all Forbidden One monsters back to my deck."

As he quickly did so, a robed spellcaster with a gold hod with the images of Exodia all over it appeared **(ATK: 1,000 - 2,500).**

"Also gains 500 attack for each card returned with the effect. Attack his Cyberse Wizard!"

The robed cultist laughed as a burst of black arrows made of pure energy shot out and struck, impaling Cyberse Wizard and blasting it to bits **(Jeb LP: 6800 - 6100).**

**"**You'll never beat me, my foolish friend! I end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I switch my Balancer Lord to defense and then I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I summon my Opticlops!"

As he sat the card down, the one-eyed Fiend appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Forbidden Culist attacks your Lord and my Opticlops attacks your facedown monster!"

Culist glowed as another burst of arrows shot out and blew the Balancer Lord to little bits and the Fiend charged in and a small virtual sphere that was both white and yellow in color appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000) **and it broke apart into little pieces as the Fiend rammed into it.

"Your turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "Ram Clouder, come forth."

As he sat the card down, a virtual ram appeared on the field **(ATK: 1,800).**

"I'll tribute the token to Special Summon my Cybitron your Opticlops destroyed earlier."

As the final Cybergoat vanished, a small glowing sphere with white & yellow coloring appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"It's also a Tuner, so I tune them together!"

The small sphere glowed as it split into 2 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Ram Clouder, which turned into 4 white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Cyberskull Archfiend!"

As he sat the card down, a cyber metal form of Summoned Skull & Archfiend Zombie-Skull appeared. Its whole body was covered in black metal as well its wings **(ATK: 2,500).**

"I first gain 1000 lifepoints due to my Tuner's effect!"

He glowed and sighed **(Jeb LP: 6100 - 7100) **and then he replied, "I use my Synchro's effect. I select a monster that has a lower level then my monster and then that monsters loses its effect!"

The culist let out a annoyed sigh **(ATK: 2,500 - 1,000).**

"Attack his monster with Cyberlightning Strike!"

The wings glowed as a burst of lightning shot out and struck, reducing Forbidden Cultist to charred pieces of its cloak that fluttered to the ground and then turned to dust **(Edgar LP: 5300 - 3800) **and he replied, "When he's destroyed, I can banish his card to add any Forbidden One card from my deck to my hand!"

He quickly banished it and added a card to his deck.

"Your lifepoints are getting really low, Edgar! I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Doesn't matter to me right now, fool. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I summon another Leotron!"

As he sat the card down, another of the Cyber Lions appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Leotron, attack!"

The cyber lion rushed in and a Sprit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200) **and the attack did nothing to it.

"Crap. I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and he replied, "Three turns have passed for me already."

the Altar of Mists card vanished into formless mist and then he took a card from his deck and added it to to his hand then replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I activate Ritual of the Forbidden Master!"

The spell appeared.

"I'll offer my Spirit Reaper, my Right Arm of the Forbidden One in my hand as well as a Sphere Kuriboh also have in my hand for this Ritual Summon, Forbidden One monsters can be treated as level 6 instead of 1 or 3."

As the 3 monsters and were absorbed into the Spell and as it vanished, a huge and mighty golden form of the mighty Exodia appeared. It had bulging muscular arms and legs as well **(ATK: 4,000).**

"This is my _**Exodia the Forbidden Master!"**_

Ginny then replied, "Wow, I've never heard of this card before."

Jeb sighed and replied, "Neither have I and i'm kinda glad I didn't either, girl."

"Now, blast his Cyberskull Archfiend!"

The spellcaster glowed a huge wave of fiery golden energy shot out and struck, reducing Cyberskull Archfiend to a pile of smoldering black ash **(Jeb LP: 7100 - 5600) **and then the huge Ritual monster glowed as a golden sphere entered its body **(ATK: 4,000 - 3,000).**

"I'm telling you this right now. Every time my monster destroys a monster, it gains a Forbidden Counter and loses 1,000 attack points and when I get 4 counters on it with its effect, I will win the Duel right away. Your move now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and switch Leotron to defense and that'll end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I drop 1000 lifepoints to play Diffusion Wave Motion."

He glowed **(Edgar LP: 3800 - 2800) **and then he replied, "Now, oblierate his 2 monsters."

The huge ritual let the same attack as before the golden flames shot out and reduced Leotron to a pile of fiery slag and then it shot out again and a Bitron appeared befote it was blown to pieces as well and two more counters flew into the giant **(ATK: 3,000 - 1,000) **

"One more turn and you're finished, fool. I'll set a card and that'll call it a turn."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I Special Summon my Linkslayer!"

As he sat the card down, another cyber swordsman appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

"Bring that huge thing down!"

The cyber warrior went and drove his sword into the huge Exodia titan and it roared before it exploded into a fiery explosion of light **(Edgar LP: 2800 - 1800) **and Edgar quickly replied, "I activate Option Hunter."

The trap flipped up and he glowed a lot **(Edgar LP: 1800 - 5800).**

"Another of your so called titans is destroyed! I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I activate Pot of Dark Offerings."

The spell appeared that looked a completely black colored Pot of Greed."

I just banish one Level 7 or higher dark monster from my graveyard to draw 2 cards."

He banished his Ritual monster and drew 2 cards and he smiled evily and replied, "Time for your doom, World Fighter. I play Nutcracker Suite and for every 500 lifepoints I pay, I get a Nutcracker Token."

As he glowed again **(Edgar LP: 5800 - 3800), **4 mechanical toy soldiers appeared **(ATK: 0 x4) **and then he replied, "I now play Monster Reborn and also the Spell known as Monster Rebrith!"

The two spells appeared as Cyberskull Archfiend appeared and he replied, "Monster Rebirth can Special Summon any monster I want from your graveyard to your side of the field!"

Suddenly, Encode Talker appeared and was pointing to one of the tokens **(ATK: 2,300 - 2,800).**

"I now tribute all 5 of my monsters to summon another form of the mighty Exodia!"

As the 5 monsters vanished into shadowy particles, a huge and black skinned form of Exodia appeared **(ATK: ? - 2,500) **and then Encode Talker kept its arrow pointing at this monster as well.

"Meet the mighty _**Exodia, Master of the Guard!"**_

Ginny then replied, "I heard about this one at least. If it's tributed with 5 monsters and it destroys a dark Fiend monster in battle, he'll win the duel and Jeb doesn't have any in either deck."

"Actually, that won't be a problem. I activate Code Change!"

The spell appeared.

"I declare a monster type and I can chenge it's effect to destroy a monster type of my choice and I choose Cyberse monsters!"

Suddenly, the writing on its card changed from Fiend to Cyberse and then he replied, "Now I banish the Skill Successor I just discarded from my graveyard to give him 800 attack points!"

He quickly banished the trap and it began to glow **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,300) **and Ginny then replied, "Jeb, NO!"

"Time to end this now! Blast his monster into oblivion!"

The huge titan glowed it opened its hands and a burst of black energy shot out and struck, blasting the Link monster into jagged black shards that shot out and stabbed into Jeb **(Jeb LP: 5600 - XXXX) **and Exodia let out a mighty roar before vanishing and then Edgar laughed and replied, "I win the duel, buddy!"

Jeb groaned and replied, "What happens to me now?"

"Simply, you say goodbye!"

He pointed his fingers and then 4 glowing rings trapped Jeb in the middle and then he faced Ginny and replied, "Find a way to finish this assh.."

Before he could finish up talking, he and the rings vanished into nothing and then Edgar laughed and replied, "I'll give you one day for you to face me next, little girl! You lose, you'll end up the way your friend did!"

Ginny then replied, "If I do win, do I get him back?"

"Not a damn chance. Anyone that loses a duel here is deleted, sucker! See ya!"

He quickly vanished into particles and then Ginny began to cry and she sighed sadly and replied, "There has to be a way to get him back.."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made be me & others**

Altar of Mists / Normal Spell Card

Image: A large rocky altar covered with mist.

After activation, this card remains on the field for 3 turns. This face-up card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During your 3rd Standby Phase after activation: send this card to the GY; add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

_**Note: **__Was used by the Big Five in the Yugioh episode "Merger of the Big Five (Part 2)"._

Code Change / Normall Spell Card

Select 1 face-up card on the field whose effect involves a Type(s) of monster and declare a Type. Until the End Phase, the Type(s) mentioned in the selected card's text becomes the declared Type.

_**Note: **__Was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX anime._

Nutcracker Suite / Normal Spell Card

Pay any LP amounts in increments of 500, Special Summon 1 Nutcracker Token (Machine/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field. Nutcracker Tokens cannot attack and are destroyed during your End Phase.

_**Note: **__Was created by Occam's Razor and full credit goes to him._

Cybitron

Cyberse/Tuner/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

A Synchro Summon that uses this card as the required tuner cannot be negated or countered by card effects. When used in a Synchro Summon: Gain 1000LP. You Can only use this effect of "Cybitron" once per turn.

Cyberskull Archfiend

Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 1,200/6 Stars

Cyberse Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Once per turn, Select 1 monster your opponent contols that has a level less then this monster (If it's a Xyz Monster, it's rank is considered its leve), negate that card's effects. As long as this card remains faceup on the field, Cyberse monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects during your turn.

Code Switch / Normal Spell Card

Image: Decoder Talker and a red arrow in front of it and its pointing at a scared Beserk Gorilla in the middle of a field.

Select 1 "Code Talker" monster you control in your Extra Monster Zone and 1 monster your opponent controls. Place it in a zone that the "Code Talker" monster points on their side of the field. You can only activate 1 "Code Switch" per turn.

Cybergoat / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: 2 Scapegoats covered in cyber armor.

Special Summon 2 Cybergoat Tokens (Cyberse/LIght/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your side of the field. You take no battle damage with battles involving a Cybergoat Tokens and Cybergoat Tokens can only be used to Summon Cyberse monsters. You can only activate 1 "Cybergoat" per turn.

Forbidden Cultist

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/5 Stars

If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand) by shuffling all "Forbidden One" monsters from your GY into your deck. You can only Special Summon 1 "Forbidden Cultist" once per turn with this effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each "Forbidden One" card returned to your deck. When this card is destroyed in battle: you can banish this card; Add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Forbidden Cultist" once per turn.

Exodia the Forbidden Master

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 4,000/DEF: 4,000/10 Stars

Can only be Ritual Summoned with "Ritual of the Forbidden Master". When this card destroys a monster in battle, Place 1 Forbidden Counter on this card and this card loses 1000 ATK x the number of Forbidden Counters on it (permeantly). If this card has 4 Forbidden Counters on it at any time, you win the Duel.

Ritual of the Forbidden Master / RItual Spell Card

Image: 2 robed cult members chanting infront of a huge golden statue of Exodia the Forbidden One.

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Exodia the Forbidden Master". You must tribute monsters from your hand or side of field who's levels equal 10 or more. If you tribute a "Forbidden One" monster with this effect, its level can be treated as 6 for this Ritual Summon this turn.

Monster Rebirth / Normal Spell Card

the Ankh from Monster Reborn except its all rusted up.

Discard 1 card from your hand; Select 1 monster from your opponent's GY and Special Summon it to their side of the field. You can only activate 1 "Monster Rebirth" per turn.

Pot of Dark Offerings / Normal Spell Card

Image: A dark black version of the Pot of Greed."

Banish 1 Level/Rank 7 or higher DARK monster from your GY; Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Dark Offerings" per turn.

Star Wand / Equip Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician Girl aiming a large jeweled scepter with a golden star at the tip at a incoming Des Volstgalph in the middle of a desert.

Equip only to a Spellcaster you control. The equipped monster gains 300 ATK and cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects during your turn. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Is it really true what Virus Edgar just said? Stay tuned to find out.**


	8. Dramatic Rescue

_Chapter 8: Dramatic Rescue_

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at Mainframe, Ginny slowly returned to the town and was resting at the fountain area. She was still upset knowing that Jeb lost his duel against Edgar and she didn't even know if he would be able to return. She knew without his help, the virus would never be defeated.

She sighed sadly and replied, "I hope this isn't the end for him. He's a great guy and a close friend of my mine. I need his help in order to defeat those horrible viruses."

He saw Valeem and a tall middle-aged female she'd never seen before and Valeem walked up to her and he smiled and replied, "Evening, Ginny."

She sighed and waived and then he pointed to the woman next to him and replied, "Ginny, this. is my loving wife of many years Melema."

She smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you, Ginny."

"Likewise."

Valeem looked around and replied, "Where's your friend Jeb?"

She sighed sadly again and then replied, "He lost his duel against the Virus Edgar, sir. I don't know any way to get him back."

Valeem sighed as well and replied, "This is really bad news, Ginny. Sorry about your loss."

"Thank you, Valeem. Is it true about what Virus Edgar told me. Even if I beat him, he can't bring my friend back to this world?"

"I honestly don't know, Ginny. I really wished I had a answer for you, but I don't. Sorry if I can't be of more help."

"It's okay. Let's head back to your main building and I'll call them back up in the real world and ask them about this situation."

Valeem nodded as they all went back to the building.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Dark Smuger HQ, they were happy to see that someone actually defeated a World Fighter.

Hailey laughed and replied, "Holy shit, we did it! Edgar's duelist really did it!"

Mitch smiled and replied, "This will show them not to mess with us, mom! This was the best deck Edgar sent us! I can't believe he actually really did it!"

Trevor then replied, "How long do you think it'll take to actually erase him from the program, son? He lost a duel and his mind is inside somewhere in the computer area?"

"About a day or son, dad. We'll start as soon as we can."

"Make it quick before those World FIghters start coming after us."

Mitch nodded as he went back to his computer and Hailey replied, "Never under estimate Edgar and his ideas. He's needed with us."

Trevor nodded as began to drink a can of Pepsi that was nearby.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that evening in their communication, Carly and Sebastian were waiting for any kind of message from the two World Fighters in the system, not even knowing about Jeb's loss to Virus Edgar.

Carly then replied, "It's been a while since I heard form them, I hope everything is okay."

Suddenly, a worker (A guy name Cody) saw his screen and replied, "Carly, incoming message from Mainframe! It's them!"

Carly nodded as the huge screen lit up and only GInny was there from the communcation room from Valeem's building (Valeem promised her privacy until she was done with the call to the World Fighters in the real world and Ginny waived and replied, "Evening, folks."

Carly then replied, "Hello, Ginny. Where is Jeb? Is he sleeping or something?"

Ginny sighed sadly and replied, "I'm sorry to say this, but he lost to Virus Edgar's newest deck. It was a Exodia deck."

They both sighed as well and Ginny was starting to cry again and she replied, "I'm so..sorry. He said even If I beat him in a duel, there would be no way to get him back to us. I could do nothing except watch him lose the duel."

Carly then replied, "Hopefully, it isn't the end for him. We need Jeb more then ever right now. Keep your faith up and don't challenge that Virus Edgar until we find out something to do."

She slowly nodded and Sebastian then replied, "Don't cry, Ginny. He did the best he can and we'll find a way to save him, girl. Stay strong and if we found out anything that will help, we'll let you know right away."

She nodded as the screen went black and Cody looked at the leaders and replied, "Is this the end for my dad, guys? He's a great worker and tech master."

Sebastian then replied, "I really hope there is a way to get your dad back to life, son. He's body is still stored in the downstairs area. We will stop until we find something."

He nodded and then he checked his watch and Cody then replied, "I'm dome for the day. Please call me if either of you find anything for us to do to save them."

He nodded as he got up and left and Carly sighed and replied, "Let's head on out here and find out anything we need to know."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night in the Legendary Mickey's Diner in Downtown St. Paul, Cody was working on his laptop while enjoying some dinner he ordered from the restuaraunt.

He then replied, "I've been through this silly computer 5 times now and I Can't find anything that'll bring him back to the world again. No chance of it."

He sighed as he closed his laptop and then he saw Deanna, Vinny's younger sister came in and he saw Cody and he replied, "Hi."

Cody nodded as was drinking the chocolate malt he ordered and she walked over to the table and replied, "Can I sit here?"

He nodded as she did so and replied, "What's going on?"

He then replied, "Can't really explain what happens at work with you anymore, Deanna."

She sighed and replied, "Fine with me, Cody. Hope you enjoy not seeing your dad."

He looked at her and replied, "What the hell would you know about that? You quit and got rid of your stuff as a Dark Smuger."

"I still care about my big brother, Cody. He's my family and our parents live somewhere in Atlanta and hopefully after this damn mess is over, me and Vinny are planning on leaving Minnesota behind to see if they'll take us back."

He gulped down more of his shake and replied, "I hate to tell you this, but your brother is looking at about 15 years in prison for his crimes as a Dark Smuger."

She sighed and replied, "I know that. Read my hands."

She put her knuckles towards Cody and her left hand said 4EVER on her left hand and PEACE across her right hand and she replied, "Doesn't mean much, but Vinny paid for these tattoos for me before we joined the Dark Smugers. I want him back and I know how you can get your friend back in the virtual skin."

Cody then replied, "We probably can't bail your brother out, but what can we do?"

She then replied, "I want a duel with your boss Sebastian. He has the best Pendulum Dark Magician style deck in the world and I want to face it myself. If I win, I'll surrender the program and if he loses, he releases my brother and we leave and you still get the program."

Cody nodded and replied, "Hold on a minute."

He took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the number and Sebastian's face appeared on the phone and he replied, "Cody, what can I do for you?"

He sighed and pointed to Deanna and Sebastian then replied, "You captured a Dark Smuger? Good job."

She then replied, "Not even close, dude. I don't even belong to that fucked up group anymore. I do have a program that'll release your friend Jeb from his area. I invented the program and I personally taught Edgar myself how to use and not use it. We have a duel tomorrow morning outside of this lovely diner and if I win, you release my brother and you get the program and if you win, you get it anyway and I'll leave your team alone for good."

Sebastian then replied, "We don't usually do this, but me and Carly have no other option. We duel outside of the diner tomorrow morning about 9:00. Good night to you both and good work, Cory."

He nodded as the line went down and Cody replied, "Looks like you get a chance of a lifetime, Deanna."

She nodded and a waiter came by with Cody's check and then Deanna took out a 50 out of her wallet and handed to the waiter and he replied, "Keep the change, sir."

He smiled and left with the money and then Deanna looked at Cody and replied, "See you later, bud."

She quickly left and Cody sighed as he got up and left with his laptop.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Like Sebastian promised the night before, the gang was outside of the diner. Sebastian was standing across from Deanna. Carly and Blackhawk were watching as well (Cody and two other workers were back at the HQ and watching from the computer room.

Deanna smiled and replied, "Ready for this one?"

Sebastian nodded as his activated his Duel Bandlier and she activated her classic Battle City Duel both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Deanna LP: 8000 / Sebastian LP: 8000)**

Sebastian then replied, "I'll begin, young lady. I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

Deanna drew a card and replied, "Kinda of a lame opener, sir. I bring forth, Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

As she sat the card down, the evil knight of the Dark World monsters appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Time to use a effect of a monster in my hand!"

He flipped the card around and it was a monster called Danger! Jersey Devil! and then she replied, "You choose another and if it's not another copy of it, It gets special summoned and I get to draw 1 card!"

With his card still revealed, she turned the other 5 cards in her deck and he sighed and replied, "The far left."

She turned it around and it was only a Broww, Huntsman of Dark World and she discarded it and she placed the monster on her duel disk, a _horrid _and very _ugly _creature appeared! It had a goat-like head, bat-like wings and a thin body, hooves and a thin tail **(ATK: 1,900).**

Blackhawk looked puzzled and replied, "Danger monsters?"

Carly nodded and replied, "A big group of very popular monsters these days that makes your opponent guess to see what is wrong and correct. Some one of have strong effects and others have just as good ones as well."

Since I discarded Broww, I can make a draw."

She did so and replied, "Zure, Attack!"

The demon knight went in and a Magician's Valkyria appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,800) **and she blocked the knight's attack with her scepter and then the ugly creature rushed and gave her a swift kick with its hooves to her chest and she groaned and then exploded into triangles.

"One point for me! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Sebastian then replied, "First, Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm shot ou tand her faceodown card (Which was a trap called Danger! Zome) lifted up and shattered to bits.

"I now place Stargazer Magician in my left Pendulim Zone and Timegazer in the right one."

The two magicians appeared flew into the towers and the number appeared.

"I Pendulum Summon Dark Magic Knight and Dark Magician Girl."

As he sat the two cards down, a magician wearing magical dark armor with a glowing purple sword appeared **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,400) **and then the Legendary Apprentice of the Dark Magician Girl appeared **(ATK: 2,000).**

Deanna nodded and replied, "This was the deck I wanted to face. I seen your wifes duel against my brother and your just as tough as she is."

"Thank you for your words. My Dark Magic Knight gains 600 attack and defense points when I Pendulum Summon it. My Dark Magician Girl will attack your Zure and my other one will attack your other monster."

Dark Magician Girl aimed her scepter and fired her trademark attack and it shot out and blasted the evil knight to pixels and then the magic knight went and swung his magical sword, cleaving the horrid creature in twain. The remains dissolved into pixels **(Deanna LP: 8000 - 7300).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Deanna drew a card and replied, "Time for you to guess another Dangerous monster!"

They groaned as they heard the pun she turned the card around and it was called Danger! Mothman! and she replied, "Let's see if you can guess a good one."

She showed the backs of the 4 cards in her hand and he pointed to the 2nd card from the right and she discarded the card and she replied, "Smooth, that was my Danger! Skunk Ape! and when it's discarded, you lose all of your Spells!"

Suddenly, both Pendulum towers suddenly, collapsed into a pile of glass shards & dust and then as she sat the card down, a shadowy moth-like creature flew onto the field **(ATK: 1,800) **and then she drew a card and then replied, "I now equip it with Danger! Excitement!."

A equip spell and the odd creature begasn to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,600) **and she replied, "Now, destroy her monsters!"

The wings glowed and then suddenly, the creature let out a huge ear-splitting screech-like scream and the soundwaves shot out and both Spellcasters were thrown backwards as the soundwaves as they hit them both and blasted them into triangles **(Sebastian LP: 8000 - 7100).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Sebastian then replied, "I'll set a monster and then Mystical Space Typhoon."

The storm shot out and smashed through the Equip Spell Card **(ATK: 2,600 - 1,800).**

"I'll set a monster and it's your turn now."

Deanna drew a card and replied, "I activate Danger! Draw."

The Spell appeared.

"I shuffle a Danger! monster back into my deck and then I can draw a card and then I have to discard a card."

She took her Danger! Jersey Devil! and shuffled it into his deck and then she reshuffled her deck and then drew a card and then discarded one and then he smiled and replied, "I just discarded my Danger! Dobhar-chu?!"

As she sat the card, one of the most strangest creatures appeared. It looked a large beast and it looked a combo of a full-grown dog and somesort of otter **(ATK: 1,700) **and then she drew a card and then replied, "Discard your deck's top card."H

He nodded as quickly discarded it without even looking at what it was.

Blackhawk then replied, "These creatures are getting more and more wierd."

Carly nodded and replied, "They are based on cryptids and mythical creatures, Blackhawk."

FIrst discard the top card of your deck since I Special Summon it as well."

He quickly did so and then she replied, "Mothman attacks your facedown monster!"

The creature flapped its wings and another soundwave shot out a Mystical Elf appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **and the attack did nothing to her at all **(Deanna LP: 7300 - 7100) **and she replied, "Damn, you are one clever duelist. I end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I activate the Ritual Card known as Rise of the Apprentice."

The Ritual spell appeared.

"I'll tribute my Mystical Elf for the offering."

As she chanted and vanished into sparkling dust that flew into the Spell, a younger teenage form of the Dark Magician appeared with a slighty small wand as well **(ATK: 1,250).**

"I use his effect to bring forth Dark Magician from my deck."

As he vanished into particles of light, the mighty and legendary Dark Magician appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now since I used his effect, I get back a certain Spell Card from my deck."

She got the card out of her deck and placed it in her hand and then she replied, "

"Now, I activate Bond Between Teacher and Student to bring back my Dark Magician Girl."

He played the card and then she returned to the field **(ATK: 2,000) **and then he replied, "Now, I get one of many Spell Cards and I know what I want."

He quickly added the card to his deck and then he replied, "Time to fight. Dark Magician attacks your odd dog-like thing and then Dark Magician Girl will attack your Mothman."

Dark Magician aimed his scepter and launched a burst of its mighty attack and it shot out and blasted the odd creature to shards and then Dark Magician Girl aimed her scepter and fired her attack and the it struck the shadowy moth-like creature and a screech was heard before it vanished into a cloud of black smoke **(Deanna LP: 7100 - 6100).**

"Your turn now, young lady."

Deanna drew a card and replied, "I'll show you the true power of my deck! I'll use the effect of my Danger! Nessie! That's in my hand!"

He flipped the card around and Sebastian sighed as he pointed to the card on the far left and he pointed to card that was on the right and she smiled evily and replied, "Gotcha! That was my Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World and when it's discard by a card effect one of your monsters is destroyed!"

Suddenly, some sort of egg-shaped Fiend with a dagger flew and rammed its dagger into the stomach of the Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl looked at her teacher with sadness in her eyes as he waived goodbye and then vanished into tiny black shards that dissolved when they hit the ground and then she looked at Deanna with anger in her eyes **(ATK: 2,000 - 2,300)** and then Deanna replied, "Boo hoo. I Special Summon my Danger! Nessie! now!"

As she sat the card down somesort of fercious sea serpent-like creature with a jaw full of sharp teeth **(ATK: 1,200) **and then she drew a card.

Blackhawk then replied, "Didn't expect it to be _that _ugly!"

Carly then replied, "Even our World Fighters in Scotland were angry to see how bad this card was. They're a amazing group, but are sensitive about that things that do with myths and other things throughout their history."

"Can we get back to our duel already? I now play the Spell Card known as From Shield to Sword to switch its attack and defense power!"

It let out a delighted roar **(ATK: 1,200 - 2,800).**

Drown her monster!"

The huge creature opened its mouth and a huge gust of water shot out towards her and Sebastian quickly replied, "I activate Dark Pigeon."

Dark Magican Girl quickly vanished and two Pigeons appeared **(DEF: 0 x2) **before the water burst smashed one of them to bits.

"Damn it. I'll set 2 cards and call it a turn."

The other Pigeon flew away and Dark Magician Girl reappered with a bow **(ATK: 2,000 - 2,300) **and then Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I activate Dark Burning Attack."

The Spell appeared and Deanna quickly replied, "I activate Danger! Tactics!"

The trap flipped up.

"You try to destroy my monster with card effects, I discard 1 card to negate and destroy your card's effect!"

She quickly did so and replied, "I just discarded my Danger!? Tsuchinoko?."

As she sat the card down, a large purple-skinned snake appeared **(DEF: 0).**

"Okay then. I play Spellbook in the Pot."

Both drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Dark Magician reappeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Next, I'll set a monster and the I activate the Spell known as Spellbooster."

The Spell appeared.

"Now each of my Spellcaster gains 500 attack for each High leveled Spellcaster I have on the field."

Both began to glow **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,500) - (ATK: 2,000 - 3,000).**

"Now, Blast her monsters away."

Dark Magician nodded as he aimed his scepter and fired a huge burst of its trademark attack and it shot out and the ugly sea creature howled as the magic struck it and blasted it to little bits **(Deanna LP: 6100 - 5400) ** and then Dark Magician Girl launched her attack and it struck, blasting the snake to atoms as well.

"Your turn now."

Deanna drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Danger! Zone."

The trap flipped up.

"Now, I can draw 3 cards and then I have to discard two of them, including at least one Danger! monster."

She drew 3 cards and then she smiled evily and replied, "The Danger! monster I discard was one called Danger! Hoop Snake and when I do while you have 2,000 or more lifepoints, you take 1000 damage!"

Suddenly, a large hoop-shaped snake flew in and bit the leader on the arm before it vanished **(Sebastian LP: 7100 - 6100).**

"Now, I reveal my Danger! Bigfoot! now!"

She flipped the card around and then he sighed and pointed to the far right and it was a 2nd Danger! Nessie! and she replied, "Now, I can get any Danger! card I want from my deck thanks to it's effect and now I can Special Summon Bigfoot as well!"

As she sat the card down, a huge and _ugly _creature appeared! It looked very beastly and it had sharp claws as well **(ATK: 3,000) **and then she drew a card.

Blackhawk then replied, "Man, that thing is worse looking that Nessie was!"

"Stronger then either monster! Attack his Dark Magician Girl!"

It went in and slashed at the spellcaster with its claws and she weakly turned to her master and waived goodbye before she dissolved into tiny black shards that fell to the ground **(Sebastian LP: 6100 - 5100).**

"You won't beat me! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster and play Blustering Winds to give my Dark Magician some power."

He began to glow **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).**

"Now, destroy that thing."

He aimed his scepter and fired a burst of dark energy that shot out and Deanna quickly replied, "No way! I activate Danger! Sighting!"

The spell flipped up and appeared.

"I banish 1 Danger! monster from the graveyard and a token copy of it comes to the field and becomes the new target!"

She quickly banished her Hoop Snake and a token-like lookalike that looked was made of paper mache appeared on the field **(DEF: 200) **and then the magic attack turned around and smashed the new target to pieces quickly.

"Your turn now, I guess."

Deanna drew a card and replied, "You may be strong, but so am !, my friend! I summon my 2nd Zure!"

As he sat the card down, a 2nd of the evil knights appeared.

"Bigfoot, attack!"

He went in and clawed at the Dark Magician and he groaned and then exploded into pixels **(Sebastian LP: 5100 - 4600) **and then Zure went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **before it was smashed into dusty bits as well and both discarded what they had an both drew 5 cards and she sighed and replied, "Lucky for you, I had no other Danger! or Dark World monsters to discard that turn, sir. I'll end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I play Black Magic Ritual."

The ritual card appeared.

I'm going to offer my Dark Eradiactor Warlock and a Spell Spryte for the offering."

A tall magician and a a young female spellcaster wearing a white robe and holding a scepter and as they both vanished, the mighty Magician of Black Choas appeared **(ATK: 2,800).**

"I now use the effect of my Magician of Black Choas and when It's used, The Spellcaster I used as a offering for it gains 1000 attack or one of your monsters loses that amount and I'm going to choose to give it to my Mage."

It glowed with energy **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,800).**

"I'll set a monster and I'm attacking that thing. Magician of Black Choas, attack it with Choas Scepter Blast."

He swung his scepter and fired a burst of energy and it shot out and the ugly monster howled in pain as it was struck by the attack and then blown to shards **(Deanna LP: 5400 - 4600).**

"Your monster is once again only a myth. I end my turn now."

Deanna drew a card and replied, "I flip over my Danger! Dogman! now."

She did so showing a hand of 6 cards and then he pointed to a card on the far right and she smiled and replied, "Tough choice, sir. You chose my Danger! Yeti! and when it's discarded, one of your monsters loses 1800 attack!"

As she discarded a card, a ugly beast with pure white fur covered with frost & snow appeared and it breathed frost onto the Mage **(ATK: 2,800 - 1,000) **and then it vanished and then a fercious werewolf-like creature appeared on the field with a snarl **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Next, I summon my Danger! Snallygaster!"

As he sat the card down, a large dragon with 3 beastly-like heads appeared with snarls from each of them **(ATK: 2,000).**

Carly then replied, "Goodness, these things are strange."

"Time to fight! Dogman! attack!"

The werwolf-like creature quickly rushed in and slashed at the Ritual monster across the chest and the mighty mage groaned and then exploded into black shards **(Sebastian LP: 4600 - 3200) **and then she pointed and her dragon launched a wave of black flames and a Skilled Dark Magician appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,700) **before the flames hit it and turned him into puffs of black smoke & fiery embers.

"Your turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "I play Soul Polymerization."

The spell appeared.

"Now, I can banish monsters from my hand or graveyard in order to fusion summon a monster and I'm choosing Dark Magician from my graveyard and the Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight from my hand."

The two monsters appeared and merged together and the ending result was a more armored Dark Magician riding Gaia the Fierce Knight's mighty steed **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Meet the mighty Dark Calvary."

Carly then replied, "Yea, that'll help him out."

"He gets 100 attack for each Spell we both have in our graveyards."

His weapon began to glow **(ATK: 2,800 - 3,800).**

"Now, destroy her Dogman.'

He aimed his scepter and a huge burst of dark magicial energy shot out and atomized the beastly creature **(Deanna LP: 4600 - 3200).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Deanna drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my dragon's position and I'll set a new monster facedown an that'll end my turn now."

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "Breaker, I summon you."

As he sat the card down, the dark magic warrior appeared and it's sword began to glow as well. **(ATK: 1,600 - 1,900).**

"Now, I attack your dragon and you'll feel the pain since my monster does piercing battle damage."

The spellcaster aimed his spear and a burst of black energy shot and blasted the dragon to pieces **(Deanna LP: 3400 - 1400).**

"Breaker, go for her facedown monster."

The magic warrior went and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,100) **and drove his sword into the giant fruit and it splattered into globs of sauce and a Danger! Chupacabra! and it was a very ugly fiend **(ATK: 1,500).**

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Deanna drew a card and replied, "I summon my Beigge, Vanguard of Dark World!"

As she sat the card down, a a fiend with a pike-like weapon appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I play Polymerization to fuse my monsters together!"

As the two Fiends merged together, a and powerful-looking purple skinned dragon appeared with a mighty and powerful roar **(ATK: 2,800) **and then that spell enter her graveyard **(ATK: 3,800 - 3,900).**

"Meet the awesome and amazing _**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"**_

Carly groaned and replied, "That is a tricky monster to face and very powerful as well."

"Now, my monster gains the attack power of a monster you have!"

Suddenly, it glowed even more with dark energy **(ATK: 2,800 - 6,700).**

Blackhawk sighed sadly and replied, "If that attack hits Breaker, this duel is going to be over."

"It's been fun, but time for me to get the win! Attack his Breaker with Starving Venom Blast!"

The dragon let out a burst a purple & black water and it shot out and Sebastian quickly replied, "I activate Staunch Defender."

The trap flipped and the attack turned directions and it struck and Dark Cavalry instead and the mage groaned before he dissolved into pixels **(Sebastian LP: 4600 - 1700).**

"You saved yourself one last turn, sir. I'll set a card and I'll call it a turn."

The dragon roared

Sebastian drew a card and replied, "It's time to end this duel for me. I activate Magicalized Fusion."

The spell appeared.

"For this fusion, I'll banish Breaker from my side of the field and Dark Magic Knight, Timegazer Magician, Stargazer Magician and Dark Calvary from my graveyard to fusion summon my most powerful spellcaster."

As he banished the said cards (Breaker vanished as well), a mighty and powerful spellcaster appeared with a even more powerful looking scepter **(ATK: 4,500).**

"Meet the mighty _**Quintlet Magician."**_

Deanna gulped and replied, "No..way."

"Since I used 5 different Spellcasters to summon him, all of your cards are destroyed."

He aimed his scepter and a huge burst of magical energy shot out and tore through the mighty dragon with ease and it with last weak screech, the huge dragon exploded into thousands of black globules that flew everywhere and Deanna laughed and replied, "When my dragon is destroyed, all Special Summoned monsters are destroyed as well, fool!"

Suddenly, his scepter glowed and then Deanna then replied, "Don't tell me card effects can't destroy him?"

"Afraid so. Finish her off, my mighty mage."

He aimed his scepter and a burst of dark energy shot out and struck her down **(Deanna LP: 1400 - 0) **and the blast of the attack knocked her onto her back.

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "Great dueling, Sebastian."

Carly nodded and replied, "HIs deck gets better and better."

Sebastian looked down at the slow to get Deanna and he replied, "You owe us a program, Deanna."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Magical Pigeons / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Many Pigeons flying out of a Magical Hat.

Return 1 face-up "Dark Magician Girl" you control to your hand. Special Summon 2 "Pigeon Tokens" (WIND/Winged Beast-Type/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. During the End Phase, destroy all "Pigeon Tokens" you control, and Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician Girl" from your hand.

_**Note: **__Used by Yami in the original Yugioh anime._

Dark Magic Knight

Spellcaster/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

If this card was Pendulum Summoned: It gains 600 ATK & DEF until its removed from the field. You can banish this card from your GY; Add 1 DARK Spellcaster Pendulum Monster from your GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dark Magic Knight" once per turn and not during the turn it was sent to the GY.

Spell Spryte

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When used to Summon a Spellcaster activate one of the following effects by banishing this card:

\- 1 Spellcaster monster you control gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase of the turn.

\- 1 monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK while it remains on the field.

You can only one effect of "Spell Spryte" per turn and only once per turn.

Dark Apprentice Magician

Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,250/DEF: 1,050/4 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Rise of the Apprentice". During your Main Phase 1: You can tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, deck or GY to your side of the field and if you do; add 1 "Bond Between Teacher and Student" from your deck to your hand and then for the remainder of the turn, your opponent cannot target that monster with card effects. You can only use this effect of "Dark Apprentice Magician" once per turn.

an only one effect of "Spell Spryte" per turn and only once per turn.

Rise of the Apprentice / Ritual Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician teaching a young boy that is wearing his outfit how to perform magic spells with his small scepter.

This card is to Ritual Summon "Dark Apprentice Magician". You must tribute monsters from your hand or side of the fields who levels equal 4 or more.

Spellbooster / Normal Spell Card

For each Level/Rank 6 or higher Spellcaster monster on the field: Increase the ATK of all Spellcaster monster you control by 500 x the number of Spellcasters on the field. You can only activate 1 "Spellbooster" per turn and during the turn this card was activate, you cannot make direct attacks.

Soul Polymerization / Normal Spell Card

Image: Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon merged together and the shadowy form of Gaia the Dragon Champion is began to appear behind them both.

Select 1 Fusion Monster from you Extra Deck; banish monsters from your hand, side of the field or GY monsters that required to Fusion Summon that monster; Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (This is considered a Fusion Summon). When the Fusion monster Summoned with this card's effect is removed from the field; you can banish this card; Special Summon 1 of the monsters used to Fusion Summon that monster that you have banished. You can only use this effect of "Soul Polymerization" once per turn and not during the turn it was sent to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Soul Polymerization" per turn.

Danger! Jersey Devil!

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Jersey Devil!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Jersey Devil!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: Banish the top card of your opponent's deck facedown. You can only use the effect of "Danger! Jersey Devil!" once per turn.

.Danger! Skunk Ape!

Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 1,900/6 Stars

You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Skunk Ape!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Skunk Ape!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: Destroy all faceup Spell Cards your opponent has faceup. You can only use this effect of "Danger! Skunk Ape!" once per turn.

Danger! Dobhar-chu?

Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,700/DEF: 1,700/4 Stars

You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Dobhar-chu?", Special Summon 1 Danger! Dobhar-chu?" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded; Special Summon this card and then your opponent discards the top card of their deck. You can only use this effect of "Danger! Dobhar-chu?" once per turn.

Danger! Hoop Snake!

Reptile/Effect/Dark/ATK: 500/DEF: 200/2 Stars

You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Hoop Snake!", Special Summon 1 Danger! Hoop Snake!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded; Inflict 1000 (Or 500 if they have less then 2000 LP remaining) damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Danger! Hoop Snake!" once per turn and this effect cannot be used if it'll reduce your opponent's LP to 0.

Danger! YetI!

Beast/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,500/DEF: 2,500/8 Stars

You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Yeti!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Yeti!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: Select 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK & DEF are reduced by 1800 ATK & DEF while it remains faceup on the field. You can only use this effect of "Danger! Yeti!" once per turn.

Danger! Snallygaster!

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,000/DEF: 2,000/4 Stars

You can reveal this card in your hand; your opponent randomly chooses 1 card from your entire hand, then you discard the chosen card. Then, if the discarded card was not "Danger! Snallygaster!", Special Summon 1 "Danger! Yeti!" from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is discarded: flip 1 facedown monster your opponent controls into faceup Attack Position (any effect that monster has is negated while it remains faceup on the field) or into facedown Defense Position, depending on the postion of the monster. You can only use this effect of "Danger! Snallygaster!" once per turn.

Draw of True Danger! / Normal Spell Card

Image: A forest ranger trying to take a picture of a Danger! Bigfoot! in a large forest and the creatures notices the ranger doing so.

Shuffle 1 "Danger!" monster from your GY into your deck; Draw 1 card and then discard 1 card from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Draw of True Danger!" per turn.

Danger! Sighting / Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: two hikers taking pictures with their cameras of a angry Danger! Nessie! That is swimming towards them in a huge lake. A 3rd hiker is getting nervous as the huge Danger! monster approaches them.

Acitvate when a "Danger!" monster you control would be targeted in battle. Banish 1 "Danger!" monster from your GY; Special 1 Danger! Token who's stats are equal to that of the banished monster. You can only activate 1 "Danger! Sighting" per turn and during your End Phase, Destroy the Danger! Token.

From Shield to Sword / Normal Spell Card

Image: Millennium Shield flying torwards a Goblin of Greed that is running away from it in the middle of a small town and the townsfolk are pointing and laughing at the cowardly goblin.

Select 1 monster on the field who's DEF is higher then their ATK. Switch the ATK & DEF of the selected monster until it's removed from the field. You can only activate 1 "From Shield to Sword" per turn.

Danger! Tactics / Normal Trap Card

Image:

Activate when a "Danger!" monster you control would be destroyed by a card's effect. Discard 1 card to prevent that card's destruction. You can only activate 1 "Danger! Tactics" per turn.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Will the program even work and what'll happen next to the group? Find out next time.**


	9. Iron Call

_Chapter 9: Iron Call_

_-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

Inside of the computer room, they were waiting for Deanna to hold up her side of the bargain.

Sebastian then replied, "You owe this, lady. Go ahead."

Deanna sighed as she slid a disc into a nearby computer slot and then it glowed and then it stopped shortly afterwards and she looked at them and replied, "Your friend Jeb will be back in a couple of minutes. The program can only be used once, so he'd better be sure to duel better next time against Edgar."

Carly then replied, "Thank you for holding up your end of the bargain, young lady. Before we help leave our building, do you have any questions?"

She nodded and sighed and replied, "I know he's a jailbird now, can I see my brother?"

"I don't see why not. Me and my husband will allow you to see him before I have to leave."

She looked at Blackhawk and replied, "Wait for a message from either Jeb and your sister, Blackhawk."

She nodded as the leaders walked with Deanna out of the room.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back in the virtual world, Ginny was at the main dining room area of Valeem with the mayor and his wife. Ginny was still really down about losing her friend and ally.

She sighed and replied, "I hope they found a way to get him back. We need him."

Valeem nodded as he sipped his cup of tea and then they heard knocking at the door and Ginny stood up and replied,"I'll see who it is."

The married couple nodded as Ginny walked into the main area and opened the door and she gasped at who it was and replied, "Jeb?"

Jeb smiled and replied, "Back in the virtiual flesh, my friend."

She hugged him and replied, "I thought I'd lost you forever, Jeb."

Jeb then replied, "I was starting to think that too, but somesort of program brought me back. My son's friend Deanna made the Dark Smugers a program to retrieve anyone that lost in this realm and I guess someone won and I was revived quickly.

Valeem saw him too and he smiled and replied, "Glad to see you back again, Jeb. This young lady was so darn worried for your retrieval."

He nodded as they stopped hugging and Ginny replied, "You still going to duel that Virus Edgar?"

He sighed and replied, "We don't have a choice, Ginny. I'll use my Gadget Deck this time around. Hopefully it'll be enough to stomp his Exodia Deck before it obliterates me again. Let's rest up and we'll head out in the morning."

Ginny smiled as Jeb closed the main door.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back in the basement area of the headquaters, Carly and Sebastian lead Deanna downstairs while Vinny was asleep on a nearby bed while a guard was at a desk nearby.

Carly looked at the guard and replied, "James, open it up."

He nodded as he quickly got up and unlocked and the slid the door opened and he replied, "Kid, your sister is here."

Vinny slowly got up and saw her sister and he replied, "Sis, is that you?"

She smiled as she walked in and hugged her and he replied, "Missed you lots, bro."

"Back at ya, sis. Did you finally quit that bastard of a team?"

"Sure did. I dueled that leader Sebastian and I almost won against his legendary Dark Magician Pendulum deck."

"You're a great duelist, sis. Your Danger deck is filled with some of the most strange and cool looking monsters this silly card game has. What are you going to do now?"

She sighed and replied, "Probably head down south to Atlanta to see if Mom and Dad are still there and go from there."

"I wish you the best, sis. I'll be rotting in a cell for the next 15 years anyway."

Carly smiled and replied, "Actually, we're dropping all charges from your name, Vinny."

The siblings looked at Carly and she nodded and replied, "Your sister helped us bring back our best tech worker and she's been nothing but a great help for us. For our way of saying thanks, we're releasing you from all charges and giving you a small car for the two of you to head down south and start a new life away from the Dark Smugers."

Deanna smiled and replied, "Thank you from the bottom of our hearts, madam. This really means a lot to have my brother back on my side."

"Think nothing of it. Your car with some supplies and money are ready now."

They both walked out of the cell and shook their hands and Deanna smiled and replied, "Again, thank you again."

Sebastian then replied, "You earned this, Deanna. If you both ever want to do something with your life that'll help out everyone, try applying for a position with the Atlanta World Fighters. They represent all of Georgia and Alabama. It's a good cause, but totally up to you both."

Vinny then replied, "We might do that. Thank you again."

They both waived to them as the siblings left and James smiled and replied, "You both are amazing people to work for."

"Thanks, James."

A ringing noise came from Sebastian's pocket and he answered it and replied, "What's up, Blackhawk? Really, that's awesome. Talk to you when we got up there."

He hung up and replied, "Jeb is back to the way he is."

She smiled as they both left the jail are and James closed the cell back up and went back to his desk.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the Dark Smuger lair, they just found out that he was released.

Mitch sighed and replied, "I take full blame for even teaching that bitch the program to release anyone that loses a duel in the Cyber area. I'm trully sorry for that, mom."

Hailey then replied, "It's no problem. That Jeb guy already lost to that Exodia deck and he'll lose to it again, no matter what deck he uses. If he loses gain, he'll be permantly gone from the cyber world."

Mitch nodded and Trevor then replied, "I just heard that Vinny and Deanna drove out of town a hour ago and are heading to Atlanta to start a new life. What a couple of wimpy traitors."

Trevor then replied, "Get over it, son. We have more ideas to stop them. I'll inform Edgar that'll Jeb will go after him again."

He went back upstairs and Mitch then replied, "Let's see their precious cyber master lose again."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Later on that next day, Jeb was going over his Gadget deck for his duel with Virus Edgar. Ginny was watching nearby.

Jeb nodde dna dreplied, "My deck is already to go."

Ginny then replied, "I Relaly hope so too, buddy. We can't afford to ever lose you again. You're very important to the World Fighters, buddy."

Jeb nodded and replied, "Don't you worry about anything right now, Ginny. My deck is already to kick some ass. Let's gear up and head out."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

A few minutes later, they arrived in Edgar's arena again.

Jeb then replied, "Let's get this duel over with!"

The back doors opened up and Edgar walked in and he replied, "Ready to go down in flames again, buddy?"

"You won't beat this time! Let's duel already!"

Both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Edgar LP: 8000 / Jeb LP: 8000)**

Edgar nodded and replied, "I'll begin our duel. First, I activate Spell Economics."

The spell appeared.

"Without that out of the way, I activate the Spell Card known as Double Drop."

The spell appeared.

"You draw a card to start."

Jeb did so and then replied, "Usually I have to pay 1000 lifepoints to use this mighty card, but not now thanks to my spell. I reveal 2 different monsters and then I have to discard them to the graveyard."

He took two cards from his deck and they were Right Arm of the Forbidden One and Left Arm of the Forbidden One and he quickly discarded them and then replied, "Now, I'll set a facedown monster and that'll end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I bring forth my Gadget Tank!"

As he sat the card down, a tank made of varous machine parts appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, destroy his facedown monster."

The machine fired two shots of energy and the Left Leg of the Forbidden One appeared on the card **(DEF: 300) **before the cannon blast blew it to pieces.

"Should of known you'd be hiding another piece of the Forbidden One. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Now, Foolish Burial."

He discarded another card and reshuffled and then replied, "Now, I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Aye-Iron, I summon you!"

As he sat the card down, the toy kangaroo appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Time to battle. Attack!"

The machine slammed its cymbals together and a souldwave shot out and a Mystic Tomato appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,200) **before the attack splattered it everywhere and then a 2nd one appeared and Gadget Tank fired two shots and it exploded into red & black shards as it hit **(Edgar LP: 8000 - 7600) **and then Exodia's Head appeared **(ATK: 1,000).**

"Your turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I play Dark Hole."

The spell appeared and a large black hole appeared and then all 3 monsters exploded into shards and then Jeb quickly replied, "When a Gadget monster is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon my Gadget Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon-shaped machine appeared and it wa smade of various broken machine parts **(ATK: 2,100).**

"So I see. I now play Reload."

He took his current hand of 4 cards and shuffled them into his deck and then drew 4 new cards and then replied, "I now activate Contract of Exoida."

The spell appeared.

"Usually I have to pay 2000 lifepoints to use this card, but my spell helps again. Rise, _**Exodia Necross!"**_

As he sat the card down, a large zombie-like form of the mighty Exodia appeared with a roar **(ATK: 1,800).**

Jeb then replied, "Some star. It's weaker then my monster."

"Oh well. Attack your Gadget Dragon."

The mighty Spellcaster rushed in and the dragon let a small metallic growl as a burst of broken shards of metal shot out and struck the mighty diety **(Edgar LP: 7600 - 7300) **and it began to glow **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,800) **and he replied, "I'm not done yet. I'll discard my Red Sensor to allow it to attack again!"

He discarded the card and it swung its fist and hit the machine dragon and cracks formed all over it before it exploded into fiery shards of metal that rained down onto the ground **(Jeb LP: 8000 - 7100).**

"You'll never beat my titan, fool! I end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Pathetic. I summon the mighty Vorse Raider!"

As he sat the card down, the dark beast-warrior used by Seto Kaiba appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Exodia Necross, attack!"

The huge diety swung its fist and a monster that looked like a black-plated form of Pot of Greed appeared on the card **(DEF: 100) **before the punch crushed it into powder and Jeb smiled and replied, "Gotcha! Thanks to the flip effect of my Dark Greed Jar, two cards of my choice are banished from your graveyard and I choose your Exodia the Forbidden One and your Right Arm of the Forbidden One!"

Both cards flew out of the graveyard and dissolved into clouds of black dust and then cracks formed all over the thing **(ATK: 2,800 - 1,800).**

"Whatever you say. Vorse Raider, direct attack!"

The beast-warrior swung its weapon and Jeb smiled and replied, "Really now? I activate Dimensional Prison!"

The Beast Warrior suddenly vanished into black particles.

"Screw off, World Fighter. I end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "Gold Gadget, come to me!"

As he sat the card down, the golden gadget-like machine appeared **(ATK: 1,700) **and he sat another card on his duel disk and a Red Gadget appeared **(ATK: 1,300).**

"Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Gadgets with the Gadget Soldier in my hand!"

As the 3 machines merged together, the more upgraded Gadget Soldier appeared **(ATK: 1,800 - 2,700).**

"I'm really going to enjoy this. Blast Exodia away!"

He aimed his rocket launcher **(ATK: 2,700 - 3,700)** and a barrage of missiles shot out and Necross let out a annoyed grunt as the missiles exploded around it and blew it to little black pieces **(Edgar LP: 7300 - 5400).**

Ginny smiled and replied, "Great dueling, Jeb!"

"I will defeat you! I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "You'll never do so, dude. I activate Burial from the Different Dimension."

He placed his Exodia pieces back into the graveyard and then replied, "Perfect. I'll set a monster and set a card as well and that'll complete my turn."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "Attack!"

The machine soldier fired another barrage of missiles and they shot out and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200) **and the attack did nothing to it.

"Your turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasured Coins from Heaven."

Both drew until each had 6 cards and replied, "I play Silent Doom."

Suddenly, the Right Leg of the Forbidden One appeared and turned sideways **(DEF: 300).**

"By tributing a Forbidden One monster, I can Special Summon another form of Exodia from my hand!"

As the leg faded away, another huge and golden form of Exodia appeared. **(ATK: ?).**

"Meet the massive and amazing _**The Legendary Exodia Incarnate!"**_

Ginny then replied, "Never seen this one before."

"This card gains 1000 attack for each Forbidden One card in my graveyard."

It glowed with power **(ATK: ? - 5,000).**

"Now, I play my facedown Breakthrough Skill and I'm going to use it on your machine."

The trap appeared and fhe machine began to glow **(ATK: 2,700 - 2,100).**

"Now, destroy that thing with Forbidden Obliteration!"

The huge diety opened its hands and a burst of golden fiery energy shot out and struck, reducing the machine to a pile of molten metal **(Jeb LP: 7100 - 4200).**

"There you go. I'll use its effect to get a Forbidden One monster from my hand."

He quickly did so and took back Exodia the Forbidden One **(ATK: 5,000 - 4,000)** and then replied, "I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and pointed as another burst of golden flames shot out and a Boot-up Soldier - Dread Dynamo appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **before the fiery blast reduced to a pile of burning metal and he took his Left Arm of the Forbidden One and added it to his hand **(ATK: 4,000 - 3,000) **and he replied, "Your turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I activate Recycling Plant!"

The spell appeared.

"For another of my fusions, I'll banish my Gadget Soldier, Gadget Tank, Gadget Dragon and my Red Gadget!"

As the cards appeared and vanished, a Gadget Solider that was even more upgraded then the first one appeared. Its arms were now missile launchers and they were was one in the chest as well and its armor looked better then before **(ATK: 1,800 - 3,400).**

"This is my Deluxe Ultra Gadget Soldier and gains 400 attack for each Fusion Material monster I used on him. Now, blast his Exodia Incarnate away!"

The machine soldier aimed its launcher and a huge barrage of missiles shot out and exploded near the huge diety and let out a roar before it finally exploded into gold & black shards **(Edgar LP: 5400 - 5000) **and he replied, "Whe it destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the level of that monster times 200!"

Another barrage of missiles shot out and exploded around him **(Edgar LP: 5000 - 3000).**

"I'm having better luck with this deck then my other one! I end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I play my own Polymerization to fuse my Exodia the Forbidden One with a Dragon monster in my hand!"

The head of Exodia appeared and merged together with a Axe Dragonute and ending result was a golden dragon with the head of Exodia and two beautiful golden wings **(ATK: 3,000).**

"This is my Exodiragon the Forbidden One Dragon!"

Jeb then replied, "Wow, I guess."

"It has a very powerful effect! I tribute it to summon my Master of the Guard and it will be treated if it was tributed with 5 monster and also gains the same attack and defense as this card!"

The dragon vanished into nothing and the mighty Exodia form that defeated Jeb before appeared again **(ATK: ? - 3,000).**

"Next, I'll banish my Breakthrough Skill."

He did so and the machine glowed **(ATK: 3,400 - 1,800).**

"Now, Code Change!"

The spell appeared and the text on the card went from DarK Fiend to Dark Machine and Ginny sighed sadly and replied, "No, it can't end like this again."

"See you later for good, sucker! Attack his Soldier now!"

The huge creature began to glow and Jeb smiled and replied, "I really don't think so, dude. I activate Battle Fusion!"

He quickly played the spell The machine glowed **(ATK: 1,800 - 4,800) **And the soldier fired another barrage of missiles and they shot out and exploded near the huge Spellcaster and it erupted into a fiey explosion of hellfire & smoke **(Edgar LP: 5000 - 4200) **and he groaned and replied, "Oh, fuck you right now, dude! I End my turn now."

The machine glowed **(ATK: 1,800 - 3,600) **and Jeb drew a card and replied, "Time to say goodbye, asshole! I Summon my Nanobreaker!"

As he sat the card down, the female android appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Now, I activate Limiter Removal!"

THe machines began to glow **(ATK: 1,600 -3,200 - (ATK: 3,600 - 7,200).**

"Time to say goodbye! Nanobreaker, attack!"

The machine went and struck the zombie with its sword and it burst into pixels soon after.

"Now, finish him off!"

The huge machine fired its missiles and they all exploded around the virus **(Edgar LP: 4200 - 0).**

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Contract with Exodia / Ritual Spell Card

Image: A large closeup of Exodia's head.

Activate only by paying 2000 Life Points when "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" are all in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Exodia Necross" from your hand.

Exodia Necross

Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 0/4 Stars

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Contract with Exodia". This card gains the following effect(s) while a "Forbidden One" card(s) is in your Graveyard:

\- "Exodia the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

\- "Left Leg of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by Spell Cards.

\- "Right Leg of the Forbidden one": This card cannot be destroyed by Trap Cards.

\- "Left Arm of the Forbidden One": This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of other Effect Monsters.

\- "Right Arm of the Forbidden One": Whenever this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK at the end of the Damage Step.

_**Note: **__These are the anime forms of TCG/OCG cards and were used by Gozaburo Kaiba in the original anime._

Gadget Tank

Machine/Normal/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,800/4 Stars

_A machine made of various machine parts. Its two cannons can blast through the thickest of walls._

Dark Greed Jar

Rock/Flip/Effect/Dark/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/1 Star

FLIP: Banish 2 monsters from your Opponent's GY.

Gadget Dragon

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

If a "Gadget" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gadget Dragon" once per turn with this effect. During your End Phase, you can banish this card from your GY; Add 1 "Gadget" monster (Other then "Gadget Dragon") from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Gadget Dragon" once per turn.

Deluxe Ultra Gadget Soldier

Machine/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 2,000/8 Stars

"Gadget Soldier" + Up to 3 Machine monsters

Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be used as Fusion Material. This cards is also treated as a EARTH monster as well. This card gains 400 ATK & DEF for each Machine monster used to Fusion Summon this card. When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage equal to the level/Rank or Link Rating of the monster x 200. When this card is destroyed in battle: you can banish this card; Summon 1 "Gadget Soldier" from your hand, GY or deck in faceup defense postion. You can only use this effect of "Deluxe Ultra Gadget Soldier" once per turn.

Red Sensor

Machine/Effect/Wind/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

Cannot be Summoned. When a monster you control attacks a monster but does not destroyed, you can discard this card, that monster can attack again. You can only use this effect of "Red Sensor" once per turn.

Double Drop / Normal Spell Card

Image:

During the turn you activate this card, your opponent draws 1 card. Pay 1000LP; Take 2 monster cards from your deck with different names and reveal them to your opponent and then discard them to the GY. You cannot Special Summon or activate any card effect the turn this card was activated. You can only activate 1 "Double Drop" per turn.

Exodiragon the Forbidden One Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,000/DEF: 3,000/10 Stars

_"Exodia the Forbidden One" + 1 DARK Dragon monster_

Must be Fusion Summoned with the correct Fusion Material monsters shown above. During your Main Phase 1: You can tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Exodia, Master of the Guard" from your deck, ignoring its Summoning Conditions and that monster is treated if it was Summoned with 5 monsters and its ATK & DEF becomes the same as this card's until its removed from the field. You can only use this effect of "Exodiragon, The Forbidden One Dragon" Once per Duel.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Jeb finally takes down Edgar. In the next chapter, they go after the final virus duelist and Ginny is in for the toughest duel she's ever been in. Can she pull out a win? Find out in "Synchro Strike" and it'll be coming soon.**


	10. Synchro Strike

_Chapter 10: Synchro Strike_

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

As the smoke cleared away, Virus Edgar was nowhere in sight and a golden duel disk was on the floor with the computer nearby.

Jeb sighed and replied, "Good riddance to you, douchebag."

Ginny ran to the computer and she pushed a few buttons and then it said on screen WESTERN GATE VIRUS ELIMINATED. ONLY 1 MAIN VIRUS REMAINS and then Ginny sighed and replied, "One more damn virus to go."

Jeb then replied, "Indeed, Ginny. Let's get the hell out of here."

She nodded as Jeb began to leave, she quickly grabbed the golden duel disk and they both left quickly.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Dark Smuger Lair, they weren't happy about what just happened.

Mitch groaned and replied, "Another failed attempt at finishing off a damn World Fighter. We had him gone for a while and we messed up big time."

Trevor then replied, "I'm about to give Edgar a piece of my mind. He messed his chance to eliminate one for good. Why the fuck he taught that traitor the program I don't even know! Damn, damn, damn!"

Hailey then replied, "If those fools managa to defeat that last virus, The main one will be vulnerable to a attack. I hope our last virus is something good and not complete crap!"

Mitch then replied, "Me and Edgar will get right on it, mom. We'll get it all done."

He went back to his laptop and Trevor sighed and replied, "This is getting from bad to worse. I hope this plan works in our favor, son. We need something or someone strong enough to crush those fools!"

"I know, dad. I already know that.", his son said with a sigh.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night outside of the main entrance to the HQ, Carly and Sebastian were saying their last goodbyes to the former Dark Smugers before they were about to leave for Atlanta. They had food, clothing and other needed supplies in small boxes in the back of the mini van that Carly allowed them to keep.

Carly then replied, "This is goodbye for you two then."

Vinny then replied, "Looks like it then, madam. Thank you again for everything and sorry for being such a asshole when I was brought in."

Sebastian the replied, "Think nothing of it, Vinny. It wasn't easy being a member of that horrid. Just don't join any silly gangs down there."

"We both promise. After we get settled and if we can't find a job we want, we'll visit your HQ in Atlanta."

Carly smiled and repleid, "A wise decision. Our Leader Katie is a very nice and cares about anyone, especially newcomers. If you do want to visit her, call me our Sebastian up on our main line and we'll help you out."

Deanna then replied, "Total awesome. The first place we visit after we get a place to stay is that World of Coca-Cola museum. Always wanted it visit there."

Sebastian then replied, "We visited when went down there for a little vacation a few years ago. It is one amazing place to visit if you have the time."

"We'll keep that in mind. I wish you all the best of luck at defeating that virus. Until next time, we'll see you all later."

The HQ leaders nodded as the siblings drove off and Carly replied, "Good luck, kids."

Blackhawk then replied, "_I _just got a message from them and Jeb just won his duel against that virus. Only 1 left to go."

Sebastian then replied, "Good for him. Let's hope this one isn't as bad as the first one."

The ladies nodded as they went back inside.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Later that night, Blackhawk was having a quick practice duel with another World Fighter (One named Penolope. She was a close friend of Ginny and Blackhawk and a great duelist. She had a faceup Marshmallon **(DEF: 500) **and 1 facedown monster and Blackhawk was still using her Red Eyes Deck she used to beat Ivan with. She had a Meteor Black Dragon **(ATK: 3,500) **and 1 facedown card of her own. Blackhawk had 3 cards in her hand and Blackhawk only had 2 of her own.

**(Penolope LP: 2000 / Blackhawk LP: 3600)**

Blackhawk sighed and replied, "Darn your tiny fairy! I end my turn now."

Penolope drew a card and replied, "Sweet! I activate Shinato's Ark!"

The heveanly ark appeared.

"I offer my Marshmallon and a Majestic Mech - Ohka!"

As the two monsters appeared and flew into the ark and it vanished, the mighty Shinato, King of Higher Planes appeared **(ATK: 3,300).**

Blackhawk nodded and replied, "Very nice."

"I now activate Block Attack."

The dragon knelt **(DEF: 2,000).**

"Now, attack that dragon with Divine Ring!"

The ring of light shot out and cut into the dragon, blowing it into a fiery cloud of fiery cinders & ash and the blast of the attack sent Blackhawk onto her back **(Blackhawk LP: 3600 - 100).**

"One more turn and this duel is over! I end my turn now."

Blackhawk drew a card and replied, "I activate Dragon's Mirror and I'm banishing my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning to create my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

As the two merged together, the effect form of the mighty Black Skull Dragon apppeared **(ATK: 3,200).**

"Now, I equip my Dragon Nails to it!"

Suddenly, its claws began to glow **(ATK: 3,200 - 3,900).**

"Attack!"

The dragon let another fiery attack and it shot out and struck the mighty Fairy and it glowed and then exploded into thousands of glowing globules of light that rained down onto the field **(Penolope LP: 2000 - 1400).**

"Since I destroyed your monster, I'll return my other Red Eyes from my graveyard back to my deck to deal you the final blow!"

As he did so, a huge fiery burst shot out and struck her down **(Penolope LP: 1400 - 0).**

Blackhawk smiled and replied, "That's game, girl."

Penolope sighed and replied, "I can't even beat your Red Eyes Deck either. Damn, you know how to make a decent deck, girl."

"Thank you. It's good to have two decent decks to use when I need them. I really do miss my sister right now, but I know they're doing good things in the network."

Penolope then replied, "Of course. When are you off duty?"

"Actually, our time ended as soon as our duel began, girl. Carly allowed us to be done early tonight."

"She's too cool. Want to see a quick movie before we turn in?"

Penolope nodded and replied, "Sounds good to me."

They both quickly left the testing area.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That following morning in the virtual city, the gang was about to head to the next part of the city, which would be thre southern part. Once that was done, they'll be even closer to entering where the main virus is to destroy once in for all.

Valeem then replied, "We are so close finishing the virus. Just do the best you can and don't stop until it's gone for good."

Ginny then replied, "Well said, sir. We're ready for this."

Jeb then replied, "Let's do it then."

They both walked through the gate and Valeem sighed and replied, "Good luck, gang."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Like other arenas, the gang was walking through the arena. This one what looked a deeop and spooking looking cemetary with weeds and vines covering the rotted tombstones and Ginny then replied, "Odd."

The saw a large tombstone in the back area of it and they read it and Ginny sighed as it said RIP GINNY OF THE WORLD FIGHTERS! KILLED BY DARK SMUGER VIRUS DUEL! HA, SUCKER! on it and Jeb sighed and replied, "Very lame attempt at insulting you, Ginny."

Ginny nodded as they saw the tombstone slowly sink into the ground and they both got back and as the group rose up from the hole they saw a duelist with a duel disk that looked like Ginny as a revived zombie and Ginny then replied, "This is new."

The zombie moaned and replied, "I'm am NercoGinny, the...new...Ginny and once you're defeated and permantly deleted, my soul will enter your body and...will live on."

Ginny then repleid, "Not a damn chance that's happening, dead girl! We're dueling now!"

He sighed as they both activated theri duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", _Ginny screamed.

**(NecroGinny LP: 8000 / Ginny LP: 8000)**

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

NercroGinny drew a card and replied, "I bring forth...Zombie Skull."

As he sat the card down, a floating zombified head wearing a rusted helmet appeared **(ATK: 1,700) **and it resumed, "Use effect...to discard a Zombie from my deck to the graveyard."

She did so and then her disk autoshuffled and replied, "Attacking facedown monster."

The skull's eye sockets began to glow as it shot out and a Synchron Gear appeared on the card **(DEF: 800) **and was smashed to bits as the skull and helmet hit and she took a card from her hand and placed it in her hand.

"One card facedown and your...turn now...human."

Ginny drew a card and then NecroGinny groaned and replied, "Activate facedown card."

The trap flipped and it was a trap that Ginny always dreaded seeing: Dimensional Barrier.

"Synchros.."

Ginny sighed and replied, "Not the first time I've been prevent from doing Synchro Summons. I'll summon my Junk Swordsman."

As she sat the card down, a junked up Swordsman with two rusted metal swords appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"I check my top card and if it was a Junk monster, it goes to my hand and if not, itt goes tgo my deck's bottom."

She checked and sighed as it was her Call of the Haunted and slid the card underneath her deck and she replied, "No big loss. Attack!"

The swordsman went and cleaved the Samurai Skull in half with it's swords. The remains dissolved into pixels **(NecroGinny LP: 8000 - 7800).**

"I'll now set a card and it's your turn now, ugly."

The zombie moaned as it did so and replied, "I activate..The Ritual Spell Card...Vendread Origins."

The Spell appeared.

"For offering, I can banish monsters from my graveyard and I'll banish...Vendread Core I discarded with Samurai Skull's effect and...the Samurai Skull...I have...there as well."

The skull appeared and then some odd-looking pulsating-like creature with a light-blue orb in the middle of it appeared as they both vanished into particles and then one of the most _ugliest and disturbing _monsters Ginny's ever seen appeared! it looked a huge zombie made of various infected zombie-like animals, like various bugs and animals and tentacles were seen around it as well **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Meet the...Vendread...Chimera."

Ginny groaned and replied, "Man, that thing is hideous."

The zombie pointed as the Huge zombie shot its tenacles around and with one hard squeeze, the junky warrior crumbled into little pieces & dust **(Ginny LP: 8000 - 7600).**

"Set a card and...your turn now, human."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

NecroGinny drew a card and began to talk, "Summoning...Gozuki."

As the zombie sat the card down, the beastly zombie with a large hammer appeared **(ATK: 1,700) **and she quickly discarded a card from her deck and then reshuffled and replied, "Chimera attacks first."

It shot its tentacles out again and some sort of junky monster made to look like a spider appeared on the card **(DEF: 1,000) **before the tentacles smashed it to bits and then Gozuki rushed in and she quickly pointed to her facedown card and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow flipped up and the metal scarecrow blocked the attack.

"Make..your move..now."

Ginny drew a card and as she smiled s as she played her card and Junk Synchron appeared **(ATK: 1,300) **and then so did the spider **(DEF: 1,000).**

"I now tune them together!"

The tuner pulled its ripcord as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Junk Spider, which turned into 2 white stars **(*3 + *2 = *5) **and she closed her eyes and began to chant.

_"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

As she sat the card down, the recycled Warrior appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Now, I use Junk Spider's effect. I discarded a Junk monster from my graveyard to inflict 500 damage!"

She quickly discarded a card and the junky spider appeared in and slammed into the zombie **(NecroGinny LP: 7800 - 7300).**

"Attack that eyesore!"

The Synchro went in and Ginny quickly replied, "I'll banish my Junk Dragonlet from my graveyard to give it more power!"

She quickly banished the card **(ATK: 2,300 - 3,100) **and then the Synchro flew and slammed its fist hard onto the huge zombie and moans were heard before it exploded into a shower of blood & shredded pieces of flesh that flew around the graveyard **(NecroGinny LP: 7300 - 6500).**

Jeb then replied, "Gorey and nasty, but it was like most zombie games I've seen in the past, so that was pretty cool to watch."

Ginny rolled her eyes and then replied, "I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

NecroGinny drew a card and began to speak, "Set...new monster...and 1 card... facedown..that...ends turn."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Junk Blader, I need you now!"

As she sat the card down, the other junky Warrior of hers appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

Junk Blader flew in and a large zombie-like dog appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,100) **before it struck it with its sword and it did nothing but make the zombie dog snarl **(Ginny LP: 7600 - 7300) **and then Junk Warrior flew and smashed it to bits with a hit of its fist with little trouble.

"Your turn now."

NecroGinny drew a card and replied, "I activate...Revendread Origins..once more."

The spell appeared.

"Banishing Revendread Chimera and the Reveandread Houndhorde you just destroyed..last turn."

As the two cards appeared and both vanished into nothing, a new ritual zombie monster, it wasn't as bad as Chimera was. It was a tall black-skinned humanoid-like zombie wrapped in somesort of yellow cloth and it had spider-like legs attached to its back **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Meet the mighty...and powerful Vendread Slayer."

Jeb nodded and replied, "Kinda looks like tyrant from Resident Evil in a way."

"SInce I banished Houndhorde for a Ritual...Summon, once per turn I can banish 1 Spell or Trap you...control...and with Revendread Chimera's effect...your monsters loses 500 attack."

Suddenly, Ginny's facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow faded away into nothing and then both of her monsters began to rust up **(ATK: 2,300 - 1,800) - (ATK: 1,800 - 1,300).**

"Now, I activate Sacred Magic Book."

The spell appeared.

"Now...I Can return 2 Spell...Cards from my deck...with the same name to my deck."

She took both Ritual Spells and reshuffled and then replied, "I bring forth...Vendread Revenants."

As she sat the card down, a group of zombies with glowing blue eyes rose from the ground and each were giving quiet moans **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Slayer attacks your...Junk Warrior."

The zombie glowed as a red wave of dust & smoke and it struck the Synchro. Ginny looked in shock as the Synchro began to rot and rust infront of her eyes before the lifeless body of it collapsed to the ground in a shower of dust.

"Revenants attacks now."

The zombies went and tore Junk Blader apart with their hands. The pieces shattered to bits **(Ginny LP: 7300 - 6200).**

"Your...turn...now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll call it a turn."

NecroGinny drew a card and replied, "Summon...Mezuki."

As she sat the card down, the infamous horse-headed zombie appeared **(ATK: 1,700).**

"Slayer attacks...your facedown monster."

The huge zombie let it's attack again and this time a Sonic Chick appeared on the card **(DEF: 300) **and the attack did nothing to it and then NecroGinny let out moan as the group of zombies went and tore it apart with ease and the remains shattered to dust and then Mezuki rushed and struck her with its ax **(Ginny LP; 6200 - 4500).**

"Move mnve now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Since you control a Level 5 or higher monster, I can Special Summon my Junk Giant!"

As she sat the card down, a large bulky machine appeared **(DEF: 2,400).**

"Now, I summon my Junk Idol!"

As she sat the card down, a tiny statue made of rusted metal appeared **(ATK: 500).**

"I tune it with my Junk Giant!"

The small creature glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Junk Giant, which turned into 6 stars **(*1 + *6 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon..Sword Smasher!"

As she sat the card down, a monster that looked like Sword Hunter, except with more armor and two more sharp swords appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

Jeb then replied, "You are indeed the Synchro Queen of our group, girl. Keep it up."

"I will indeed. I use his effect and declare a type and if it attacks a monster of that type, it gains 700 attack and I choose Zombies!"

It's swords began to glow.

"I now use Junk Idol's effect. It equips to a Synchro I used Idol in it's Synchro Summon and while it has that monster equipped, it can attack twice!"

Suddenly, Junk Idol appeared and flew into his sword.

"Now, attack them both!"

The Synchro rushed and he quickly slashed the 3 zombies into shredded pieces of flesh & blood before he went cut Vendread Slayer right down the middle with his sword. The two halves dissolved into a huge puddle of gorey blood **(NecroGinny LP: 6500 - 4500).**

"Take that! I end my turn now."

The zombie drew a card and began to speak, "Set monster...and set 1 card...and that completes turn."

A facedown monster and card appeared and Ginny drew a card and she played a card and Dark Blade appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Sword Smasher, attack!"

The Synchro went in and a Spirit Reaper appeared on the card **(DEF: 200) **and the attack did nothing to it.

"I'll set a card and it's your move now."

NercoGinny drew a card and it played a card and the Vendread Origins card appeared again and Jeb groaned and replied, "Here we go again."

The spell appeared.

"I'll offer Spirit Reaper and banish my Vendread Revenants from my graveyard to Ritual Summon my Vendread Battlelord."

As he banished the card and Spirit Reaper vanished into nothing, another huge and horrid zombie-like creature appeared. It was hard to explain what that creature looked like and he was holding into a HUGE sword-like weapon **(ATK: 2,700).**

Ginny groaned and repleid, "Not good at all."

"I use the banished effect of my Revenants to banish another monster you have that you've Special Summoned and I'm choosing your Synchro."

Suddenly, the Synchro vanished into nothing.

"Attack his monster."

The zombie went and quickly slashed with its giant weapon, cutting Dark Blade right the middle with its sword-like weapon. The remains turned to dust and then Mezuki rushed in and Junk Defender quickly appeared **(DEF: 1,800).**

"Make your move now."

Ginny drew a card and she smiled and replied, "I activate Inverse Universe!"

All monsters began to glow **(ATK: 500 -1,800) - (ATK: 1,700 - 800) - (ATK: 2,700 - 0) **and then she played another card and then Junk Breaker appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Smash her zombies!"

Junk Defender quickly flew in and gave a hard punch, smashing the head cleanly off the shoulders of the huge zombie! The huge headless body collapsed into a pile of dust & blood and then Junk Breaker swung its weapon and smashed Mezuki to pieces as well **(NecroGinny LP: 4500 - 1600).**

Jeb smiled and replied, "Just a little bit more and this duel is yours, girl!"

"It will be soon! I end my turn now."

NercoGinny drew a card and replied, "Summoning...2nd...Samurai Skull."

As it sat the card down, the large skull with a rusted samurai helmet appeared again **(ATK: 1,700) **and she discarded another zombie from the deck and then she replied, "I activate another Origins."

The spell appeared.

"I'll banish...Mezuki from the graveyard...and the Skull I...have on the...field."

As a the horse-headed zombie skull and samurai skull vanished into particles, the worst looking zombie of the group appeared. It looked like Vendread Slayer's final form and it look very powerful and strong **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Meet the mighty and powerful Revendread Executor."

Ginny then replied, "Damn, that looks powerful."

"Not done...with move yet. Now activate Monster Reborn to revive Nine-Tail Fox I just discarded with Skull's effect."

As it sat that card down, a fiery fox with nine tails appeared **(ATK: 2,200).**

"I Fight now. Executor attacks your Breaker."

The claws shot out smashed Junk Breaker to pieces with its claws **(Ginny LP: 4500 - 3300) ** and then NecroGinny resumed, "I now chain my attack..To Fruit of the Dead.."

The spell appeared and she resumed. "I now gain lifepoints equal to your destroyed monsters attack."

She glowed **(NecroGinny LP: 1600 - 3400) **and then she replied, "Fox, attack."

The fox spirit growled as a burst of flames shot out and melted Junk Defender into a pile of fiery metal **(Ginny LP: 3300 - 2900).**

"You'll...never beat...me. Make...your...move."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I activate Treasuted Cards from Heaven!"

Both drew until both had 6 cards and then she replied, "I'll discard a card to summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

She quickly discarded a Dash Warrior and then the cowboy Tuner appeared **(ATK: 700) **and then she played another card and Speed Warrior appeared **(ATK: 900 - 1,800).**

"For this Synchro Summon, Quickdraw is going to the correct Tuner! I now tune them together!"

The robot tuner glowed as it split into 5 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Speed Warrior, which turned into 2 white stars **(*5 + *2 = *7).**

"I Synchro Summon...Quickdraw Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, a taller and human form of Quickdraw Synchron appeared. He looked like most cowboys with a typical cowboy shirt and pants and also cowboy boots and he held onto two pistols for weapons **(ATK: 2,400).**

Jeb smiled and replied, "Yea!"

"When my monster attacks a monster with a higher level, it gains 200 attack times the level!"

He aimed aimed his pistols **(ATK: 2,400 - 3,800)** and he fired his guns and the bullets shot out and tore through the chest of the zombie. It let out a loud roar before it exploded into black shards **(NercoGinny LP: 3300 - 2500).**

"Next turn, you're finished! I'll set a monster and that'll end my turn now."

NecroGInny drew a card and replied, "I now activate...Dragon's Mirror to...banish... my Nine-Tail Fox and one zombie... from... my... graveyard to summon my most powerful monster."

As her Executor appeared and merged with the fox, a huge zombie and demon-like dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 3,000).**

"This is the _**Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon."**_

Ginny then replied, "Oh, man. I've heard of that thing."

"Attack."

The dragon roared as a burst of pure dark energy shot out and struck the Synchro in the chest **(Ginny LP: 2900 - 2300) **and she resumed, "When...my dragon...attacks a monster, it can't...destroy it in battle...but your monster gets weaker and I get a...Dark Soul Token with the same stats as my monster."

Suddenly, he groaned in pain **(ATK: 2,400 - 0) **and a shadowy evil form of Quickdraw Synchron appeared **(ATK: 2,400) **and the zombie resumed, "This attack ends the duel.."

The token aimed his guns and instead of bullets flying out, small red and blue skulls shot out instead and they shot out and Ginny quickly replied, "No way! I activate Breakthrough Skill on your token!"

The token groaned **(ATK: 2,400 - 0) **and both the Synchro and Tokens shot their attacks out at each other and both were blasted to bits.

"Set 1 card...and it's your turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Saved myself! I activate Monster Reborn!"

Quickdraw Synchron appeared and NecroGinny moaned and replied, "Iactivate own Breakrthrough Skill on your monster."

The warrior only sighed.

"Wasn't going to use his effect, fool! I activate my facedown and it's _Assault Mode Activate!"_

the trap flipped up and Quickdraw Warrior glowd as was now wearing what looked like a wild west sheriff with a star that said his title on his shirt and this time he was using a gold-plated rifle for a weapon **(ATK: 2,900).**

"Meet the awesome and amazing _**Quickdraw Warrior/Assault Mode!"**_

Jeb smiled and replied, "This zombie is done for!"

Ginny only smiled at the sight of her new monster.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Cards made by me & others

Junk Dragonlet

Machine/Effect/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,800/5 Stars

When a Synchro monster you control attacks a monster, you can banish this card from your GY: that monster gains 800 ATK during the Damage Step only.

_**Note: **__Was used by Yusei in the Yugioh 5Ds manga._

Fruit of the Dead / Quickplay Spell Card

Image: A robed skeleton about to eat a dried shriveled up piece of fruit.

Activate when a monster your opponent control destroys a monster in battle. Increase your LP equal to the ATK of that monster.

_**Note: **__Was used by Sect in the Yugioh 5Ds manga._

Junk Spider

Machine/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/2 Stars

When used in a Synchro Summon of a "Junk" monster, discard 1 "Junk" card from your deck to Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use the effect of "Junk Spider" once per turn.

Junk Idol

Machine/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/1 Star)

(This card's name is always treated as "Junk Synchron" while it remains on the field.)

When used in a Synchro Summon: Equip this card to that monster. It can now make attacks towards monsters twice per Battle Phase.

Sword Smasher

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,700/7 Stars

Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

When Synchro Summoned: Declare 1 monster type; When this card attacks a monster of that type, this card gains 700 ATK during the Damage Step only. Once per turn, you can pay 1000LP to declare a new type to use this card's effect. You can only use this effect of "Sword Smasher" once per turn.

Junk Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,900/DEF: 1,100/4 Stars

When Normal Summoned; Excavate the top card of your deck and if it's a "Junk" monster: Add it to your hand and if it's not, place it at the bottom of your deck. You can only use this effect of "Junk Swordsman" once per turn.

Quickdraw Warrior/Assault Mode

Warrior/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 3,600/9 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Assault Mode Activate" and cannot be Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, Select 1 monster your opponent controls; that monster loses ATK equal to it's level/Rank/Link Rating x 200 and then this card gains ATK equal to the same amount the first monster lost. Both changes last until the End Phase of the current turn. When removed from the field, Special Summon 1 "Quickdraw Warrior" from your GY.

Quickdraw Warrior

Warrior/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 3,100/7 Stars

"Quickdraw Synchron" + 1 non-Tuner monster

You can only control 1 "Quickdraw Warrior". When this card attacks a monster with a same level as this card or one of a higher Level/Rank, this card gains ATK equal to the Level/Rank/ of the monster being attacked x 200 durng the Damage Step only.

Sacred Magic Book / Normal Spell Card

Select 2 Spell Cards from your GY that have the same name; Shuffle those into your deck. You can only activate 1 "Sacred Magic Book" per turn.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Can Ginny give the finishing blow on her zombie form? After that duel is over and they deactivate the final computer, is it really the end for them? Not yet and before that happens, one more Duel has to happen and neither Jeb or Ginny have to duel. Who has to duel and who will the opponent be? Find out in "Heart of the Underdog" and it'll be coming soon.**


	11. Heart of the Underdog

_Chapter 11: Heart of the Underdog_

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the duel, Ginny was about to deal the finishing blow on her opponent NecroGinny. NecroGinny held onto a large zombie-like dragon **(ATK: 3,000) **and then Ginny held onto a even better monster, Quickdraw Warrior/Assault Mode and neither duelist had a facedown card.

**(NecroGinny LP: 2500 / Ginny LP: 2300)**

Ginny then replied, "Time to say goodbye! I activate his effect! your monsters loses attack 200 times your monsters level and that lost power goes to mine!"

His rifle began to glow **(ATK: 2,900 - 4,500) - (ATK: 3,000 - 1,400).**

"This ends now! Attack his dragon!"

He aimed his rifle and fired it 3 times and 3 golden bullets shot out and tore through the dragon's chest like it was made of paper! The weakend dragon roared before it exploded into thousands of black globules that rained down onto the field **(NecroGinny LP: 2500 - 0).**

Jeb smiled and replied, "Take that ugly!"

The zombie moaned and repleid, "You'll never...defeat the main virus..."

Suddenly, she and the duel disk exploded into dust and the tombstone behind her broke apart as well and then the computer rose up from the ground and Jeb walked to it and he typed and then it said VIRUS ELIMINATED FROM FINAL AREA OF MOTHERBOARD. MOTHERBOARD IS NOW VIRUS FREE and Jeb then replied, "That was some hard work, but we did it."

Ginny then replied, "it sure was. Let's get back to Valeem and rest for the final battle."

He nodded as they both left the graveyard-like area.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Dark Smuger lair, they just found their last protection was defeated.

Hailey groaned and replied, "Shit! With that last barrier down, our main virus is totally open now! We're running out of ideas!"

Mitch looked at this computer and replied, "Looks like Edgar took our last bio suit and went into the network to give one last protection before they reach our location! If he fails, it'll be up to the both of you to defeat them."

Trevor nodded and replied, "We have to put hope and faith in Edgar and he's going to use his true deck."

Mitch looked at his dad and replied, "What is his true deck?"

"Let's just say he has a plain deck."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back in the computer room of the World Fighter HQ, they were just finding out about the last virus being deleted.

Cody smiled and replied, "Dad and Ginny did it, madam! We're a few steps away from entering the main virus and eliminating once and for all!"

Carly then replied, "Glad to hear it, son."

Another worker (A new hire named Jenna) looked at her screen and she looked at Cody and replied, "Cody, what does this mean?"

Cody looked at her screen and he replied, "That's really odd."

Carly and Sebastian looked at them and Cody replied, "Seems like someone found a bio suit and entered the mainframe area from another part of Minneapolis, madam. It wasn't any of us because dad and Ginny have our only suits."

Sebastian sighed and replied, "It must have been Edgar. He must be in the system and going through everything in a last feeble attempt to stop them from entering the last virus area."

Cody then replied, "That bastard will do anything to get rid of us. Ginny and dad better be ready to stop that foolish old man."

"They will be, Cody. They certainly will be."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day outside of Valeem's main building, the two World Fighters were relaxing and the were finishing chatting with the World Fighter crew from Minneapolis and they were warned about Edgar's arrival at any moment.

Jeb then replied, "We need to remain on our toes. He's going to be on us big time."

Suddenly, a bright burst of light appeared and then a portal of pure energy appeared and then Edgar wearing the same kind of suit as Ginny and Jeb walked through it and then the portal vanished and he looked around and replied, "What a dump!"

Jeb then replied, "So, we finally meet! You're been on top of the World Fighters most wanted list for months now!"

Edgar turned to them and he laughed and replied, "If it isn't Jeb, the master of the tech group for your little world fighters! Pathetic."

Ginny then replied, "What the hell are doing here annoying us?"

"Simple, dummy. I have the power to obliterate this silly town with my programs! I'm the real Edgar and not a crappy shitty virus copy. I will surrender right here and now if one of you defeats me in a duel!"

She sighed and then the doors opened up and Valeem and Melema walked out and he had a duel disk on his arm and he replied, "You threaten my friends and my town, you face me."

Edgar looked at him and replied, "Fat chance, dude. I'm going to duel no one except these two!"

Jeb smiled and replied, "You're afraid to duel someone that never dueled in his life instead of going after us and you know our decks by now."

Edgar sighed and replied, "Whatever. I'll duel you mayor to get him out of my fucking way! If I win, he and his wife backs off while I duel tech guy himself!"

They all nodded and then Valeem then replied, "We'll duel at the fountain, if you don't mind!"

"Whatever.", Edgar muttered under his breath.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

moments later, they arrived at the fountain. Edgar was standing across from Valeem. Jeb, Ginny and Melema were sitting on a nearby bench while the whole village was watching from around them.

Edgar then replied, "You're dead, dude!"

Valeem sighed as they both activated their duel disks and both drew 5 cards.

_"Game on!", both yelled out._

**(Edgar LP: 8000 / Valeem LP: 8000)**

Valeem then replied, "My village, my first move. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'lll end my turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "What a ego you have, old man. I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As he sat the card down, the fiendish footsoldier appeared **(ATK: 1,900) **and then he replied, "I now play Double Summon to also summon my Great Angus!"

As he sat that card down, a fiery tusked beast appeared with a grunt **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

Archfiend Soldier rushed in and a Shining Angel appeared on the card **(DEF: 800) **and he struck the angel with his sword and he dissolved into pixels of light and then Valeem replied, "I bring forth my Bolt Escargot."

As he sat the card down, a large gooey snail **(ATK: 1,400) **and Edgar laughed and replied, "Are you serious right now? How said can you get? That is one of the most pathetic normal monsters in the game! It's a bit better that pathetic Shapesnatch, but even he and this one are bad!"

No one said a word and he replied, "Whatever. Attack!"

The creature rushed in and Valeem quickly replied, "I activate Negate Attack."

The trap flipped up and Edgar then replied, "You are dumb, dude. You could of stopped both attacks with that trap and you chose to defend that freak of a snail instead?"

Again, Valeem said nothing and he replied, "Whatever. I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Valeem drew a card and replied, "Now to start the main part of my deck. I activate Five Star Twilight to bring forth the 5 kuriboh brothers from my deck!"

The gooey snail glowed and then turned into a explosion of 5 different colored stars and each one turned into one that was different then the other one. One was the original one and the others were lavender, turquoise, white and pink in color **(ATK: 300 x5).**

"Say hello to Kuribah, Kuribeh, Kuribee, Kuriboo and Kuriboh!"

"_Kuri, kuri!", _they all squealed at once.

Edgar then replied, "A parader of puff balls. I'm in trouble now."

"Whatever. I'll activate KuriParade."

The spell appeared and they all began to glow **(ATK: 300 x5 - 500 x5) **and Edgar then repleid, "They still can't do anything to hurt my monsters, foolish man!"

"I now use Kuribah's effect to banish it and his brothers to bring forth my Kuribablyon!"

As they all merged together and vanished, a much large and evil-looking form of Kuriboh appeared and it's horn was glowing **(ATK: ? - 2,300 - 2,500).**

"Kuribabylon gains the attack power of the monsters I used to summon it and also the boost from my KuriParade. I attack your Great Angus!"

The huge fuzzball quickly flew in and Edgar quickly replied, "Not going to happen! I activate Just-Break!"

The trap flipped and Valeem quickly discarded a card and a Kuriboh with soft-green fur and glasses appeared and it flew into and both it and the trap shattered to bits and then he smiled and replied, "You try to activate a trap, I can discard my Kuribookworm and your card is destroyed and each time I have to discard a Kuriboh for a card effect, i gain 300 lifepoints due to my Spell and also, the attack continues!"

He glowed **(Valeem LP: 8000 - 8300) **as the Kuriboh flew in and stabbed the fiery beast in the chest with its horn and it let out a weak whimper of pain before it shattered into fiery embers that flew everywhere **(Edgar LP: 8000 - 7300) **and the crowd began to cheer and Ginny smiled and replied, "What a deck he has."

Jeb then replied, "It sure is."

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now, buddy."

The Smuger drew a card and replied, "I'll switch Archfiend Soldier to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Valeem drew a card and replied, "Shadowsnatcher, I need you!"

As he sat the card down, a shadowy Fiend with sharp claws with blood-red eyes and a sharp jaw of teeth appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 1,800).**

"With this monster on the field, you can't use card effects against my Fiends, except for himself. Attack!"

The Fiend rushed and slashed at Archfiend Soldier with its claws and it groaned and shattered into black shards.

"Kuribabylon, you attack!"

The demon flew in again and a Mystical Elf appeared on the card **(DEF: 2,000) **and was blasted into triangles as the Fiend stabbed at her with its horn and then he quickly replied, "I activate Broken Blocker!"

Suddenly, two more Elfs appeared **(DEF: 2,000 x2).**

"Your turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and blasted the KuriParade card to bits **(ATK: 2,500 - 2,300).**

"Now, I summon my Genetic Warwolf!"

As she sat the card down, the fercious Beast-Warrior appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 2,000).**

"I overlay both of my Elfs!"

Both elfs glowed as they turned into glowing orbs of light and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Gem-Knight Pearl!"

As she sat the card down, the rocky Xyz made of glowing white stones appeared **(ATK: 2,600).**

"Time to fight. Warwolf, attack his Shadowsnatcher!"

The beast warrior went and slashed at the creature and it hissed before it exploded into black shards.

"Pearl, attack!"

The Xyz went in and suckered punch the Fiend and it roared before it shattered into pixels **(Valeem LP: 8300 - 7700).**

Edgar laughed and replied, "Your lousy furballs are no match for my awesome monsters! I end my turn now I'll set a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Valeem drew a card and replied, "I play Monster Reborn."

Suddenly, Kuribabylon appeared **(ATK: ? - 1,500) **before he replied, "I split my Kuribabylon into the 5 brothers again."

Suddenly, the 5 tiny fuzzballs appeared again **(DEF: 300 x2).**

"I'll use Kuribeh, Kuribo and Kuribah of them to Xyz Summon my King Kuriboh!"

3 of the Kuribohs turned into white orbs and as they flew into a portal in the sky, a kuriboh that was a bit larger then the original Kuriboh appeared. It wore a small gold crown and a red fluffy cape as well **(ATK: 300) **and Edgar then replied, "Are you fucking kidding me right now with these monsters, dude?"

"Not a single bit, buster. I now use Kuriboh and Kuriboo in a Xyz Summon of Slacker Magician!"

As those flew into the air and vanished, a young mage with blue hair appeared and she looked bored as well **(DEF: 2,100) **and Edgar sighed and replied, "This won't stop getting any wierder."

"Time to fight! King Kuriboh attacks your Gem-Knight Pearl!"

The king flew and he quickly discarded Kuribeh's card and it glowed **(ATK: 300 - 2,900) **before it flew and rammed into the chest, smashing Pearl to pieces in a cloud of dust & sand **(Edgar LP: 7300 - 7000) **and Valeem smiled and replied, "That was my card's effect, fool. When I attack a monster, I Can remove 1 Xyz Material monster from it and it gains your monsters attack during my damage step only of course. Your turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my monster to defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Valeem drew a card and replied, "I tribute my King for my Kuribull!"

As the King saluted and vanished, a kuriboh shaped in a large bull-like creature appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

Ginny then replied, "Awesome."

_All of these Kuriboh cards may be unique, but I've seen them be used before., _Jeb thought to himself as he saw the odd creature.

"Since King Kuriboh had at least 1 Xyz Material monster, I'll can draw a card."

He did so and then replied, "I attack your Warwolf!"

The bull-like Fiend rushed and headbutted the Beast-Warrior and it roared and exploded into triangles.

"Your turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I activate the Ritual Spell Synthesis Spell!"

The Ritual Spell appeared.

"I offer a Mad Dog of Darkness and my facedown Aqua Madoor for the offering."

As the facedown aqua mage and the large orange evil dog appeared and flew into the Ritual Spell, a fercious werewolf with sharp claws and teeth appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Feel the powerf of the Mighty Lycanthorpe!"

Jeb nodded and replied, "Should of guessed this card would be in this deck."

"Now, attack that monstrosity!"

The Beast-Warrior went in and slashed at the odd creature and it let out a loud grunt before it burst into triangles **(Valeem LP: 7300 - 7000).**

"Now you take damage for each Normal monster in my graveyard times 200!"

Valeem just stood there and took the attack without looking like he felt any pain at all **(Valeem LP: 7000 - 5400).**

"There you go! I end my turn now."

Valeem drew a card and replied, "I play Xyz Return."

The spell appeared.

"I return 1 Xyz monster back to my deck and then I get all the Xyz Material monsters that were underneath it."

She sighed and as she vanished, Kuriboh and Kuriboo appeared **(ATK: 300 x2).**

"Now, I activate Kuriboh Split."

Another Spell Card appeared and it looked like a Kuriboh splitting into two more Kuribohs

I banish 1 Kuri monster from my graveyard to Special Summon 2 Kuriboh Tokens to my side of the field."

As he banished his Kurbull, two Kuriboh with black fur, but the same eyes and claws appeared **(ATK: 0 x2).**

"Now, I summon the tuner monster Kuribrain."

As he sat the card down, a Kuriboh with glasses appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"Now, I tune them all together!"

Kuribrain glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through all 4 Kuriboh monsters, which turned into a total of 4 white stars **(*1+*1+*1+*1+*1 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon...Kuriblitzaboh!"

As he sat the card down, one of the most oddest Kuribohs appeared! It wore a large football helmet to cover its large head nd its eyes were white in color as well **(ATK: 300) **and then Kuribrain appeared again **(ATK: 300)** Edgar then replied, "Another bizarre little shit for me to duel with. Great."

"Whatever. For each Non tuner, it gains 500 attack and one of your monsters loses 200 for each one."

His ritual monster let out a weak howl **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,600) **and his fiend went up **(ATK: 300 - 2,300).**

"If can attack all monsters you have, but you only have one. Attack!"

The kuriboh flew in and slammed its helmet into the chest of the Beast-Warrior nad it let out once last howl before it exploded into triangles **(Edgar LP: 7000 - 6300) **and then Kuribrain flew in and headbutted him as well **(Edgar LP: 6300 - 6000).**

"Your turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and that'll be it."

Valeem drew a card and replied, "I activate KuriCannon!"

A large cannon that looked like a giant Kuriboh with two large cannon-like eyes appeared.

"I tribute a Kuriboh monster that is not a token and if I do, I can use one of three effects!"

To everyone's shock (Including Edgars), the Synchro flew into the cannon and the cannon fired and it shot out and slammed into Edgar **(Edgar LP: 6000 - 5500) **and he groaned and replied, "You are one strange and messed up duelist, dude. You just got rid of your best monster on the field for a little bit of damage? You are wierd."

"When Kuriblitzaboh leaves the field, I can banish it to get 2 Kuriboh monsters from my graveyard."

Suddenly, Kuriboh and Kuribah appeared **(ATK: 300 x2).**

"Now, I play Spellbook in the Pot!"

Both drew 3 cards and then replied, "I now activate Polymerization to fuse the three Kuribohs on the field with the Winged Kuriboh and Kurivolt I have in my hand!"

As they all came together, a kuriboh that was more triple the size of a normal Kuriboh appeared! It let out a angry face as it looked at Edgar **(ATK: 300).**

"This is my Kurihemoth!"

Edgar then replied, "Okay then."

"He gain 400 attack for each monster I used to Fusion Summon it."

Ir began to glow **(ATK: 300 - 2,300).**

"Attack his facedown monster!"

The huge Kuriboh went in and a dragon with white skin appeared and the Polymerization symbols were all over it (The one without monsters in it's art) before the Giant Kuriboh blasted it to little pieces with one single punch **(Edgar LP: 5500 - 4200) **and he replied, "When Fuser Dragon is destroyed in battle, I get 1 certain Spell Card from my deck to my hand."

He quickly added the card.

"Your turn now, I guess."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Time for some fun now! I activate the Spell I searched!"

The Spell appeared.

"It's called Dragon's Mirror and I'll banish 2 Mystical Elfs to summon another one of my best monsters!"

As the Two Elfs appeared and merged together, a large and nasty-looking dragon appeared with a snarl **(ATK: 2,700).**

"Meet the awesome First of the Dragons!"

Jeb groaned and replied, "I've heard of that thing. It cannot be hit by card effects and can only be destroyed by Normal monsters."

Ginny nodded and replied, "What a monster it is. I never had to face it once."

"I equip it with Silver Wings!"

Suddenly, two large silver wings appeared on the dragon.

"Now destroy that fuzzy thing!"

The dragon roared as it fired a burst of flames and it shot out and blasted the Giant Kuriboh into a fiery cloud of smoke & ash **(Valeem LP: 5400 - 5000).**

"When a monster equipped with Silver Wings destroys a monster in battle, I can inflict damage to you equal to your monsters level!"

The wings glowed as a wave of silver energy shot out and slammed into Valeem **(Valeem LP: 5000 - 4500).**

"Your turn now."

Valeem drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny then replied, "This duel is going back and forth."

Jeb nodded and replied, "Valeem needs to stay careful. He can't allow Edgar to get a win."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I summon my Luster Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the jewel crusted dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack!"

The dragon let out a burst of black flames and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **before the flames obliterated the jar and both discarded what they had and both drew 5 cards and then he pointed and then Valeem quickly replied, "I discard Sphere Kuriboh to block your Luster Dragon's attack!"

He quickly discarded a card and the ball-shaped kuriboh flew and rammed into the dragon and it knelt **(DEF: 1,600).**

"Whatever. You can't destroy my First of the Dragons with no other monster but a Normal monster and I doubt you have any in that crap deck of yours! I end my turn now."

Valeem drew a card and replied, "First, I activate Breakthrough Skill on your Dragon!"

The dragon snarled as the trap appeared.

"I now use Kurihemoth's effect now. I can banish it and then Special Summon a Kuriboh monster from my graveyard and give it a big boost!"

As he banished that monster, the original Kuriboh appeared and it began to glow with pure energy **(ATK: 300 - 3,000) **and then he played another card and the same Junkuriboh that Ginny uses appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"I fire my cannon to hit you with 500 damage!"

The machine kuriboh flew into the cannon and it fired a shot and it shot out and slammed into Edgar **(Edgar LP: 4200 - 3700) **and he played another card and a 2nd Shadowsnatcher appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Destroy that Fusion monster!"

The kuriboh quickly flew in and kicked the dragon in the chest area and it roared before it exploded into black shards **(Edgar LP: 3700 - 3400).**

"Make your move now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster and a card facedown and that'll end my turn."

Valeem drew a card and replied, "I equip my Kuriboh with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The huge Kuriboh began to glow before it went and crushed the defending dragon to pieces with one punch **(Edgar LP: 3400 - 2000) **and then Shadowsnatcher went and a a robed wizard holding into a spellbook of sorts appeared **(DEF: 1,000) **and was blown to shards as Shawsnatcher sruck with its claws and Edgar then repleid, "When Sage of Normality is destroyed, I can discard any Nornal monster I want from my deck.'

He took a card and found what he wanted and he reshuffled .

"Your turn now."

Edgar drew a card and replied, "Time to bring in the big guns! I activate SIlent Doom to get back the Rabbidragon I just discarded."

Suddenly, a dragon that looked like part dragon and part rabbit appeared **(DEF: 2,850) **and then he replied, "I now actrivate Birthright to Special Summon my other Rabbidragon I discarded when you smashed your Jar!"

Suddenly, a 2nd one of that same dragon appeared.

"I now overlay my 2 Level 8 Normal monsters!"

Both dragons turned into large glowing orbs of light and a portal opened up, which they flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before now.._**Thunder End Dragon**_!"

As he sat the card down, a huge dragon covered in electricity appeared with a roar **(ATK: 3,000).**

Jeb then replied, "I've heard and seen that thing in action and it's very powerful."

"I detach one Xyz Material monster to obliterate your monsters!"

As he discarded one of the cards, the huge dragon glowed and then a huge burst of electricity shot out and blasted both of Valeem's monsters to atoms.

"Attack him directly!"

The dragon roared again as another burst of electricity shot out and struck Valeem hard and he just stood there and took the attack like a true pro **(Valeem LP: 4500 - 1500).**

Edgar then replied, "How can you still be standing after taking such a huge direct attack?"

Valeem smiled and replied, "It's going to take more then that to bring me down, dude."

"Whatever you say. I end my turn now."

Valeem drew a card and replied, "Time to bring you down. I summon my Winged Kuriboh!"

As he sat the card down, the tiny winged Kuriboh appeared with a coo **(ATK: 300).**

"Now, I activate Berserker Crush!"

The spell appeared.

"I banish 1 monster from my graveyard to give the power to my Winged Kuriboh!"

He took a Shadowsnatcher and banished it **(ATK: 300 - 2,100) **and then he replied, "I activate the Spell known as **Weak Anger!"**

The spell appeared and Winged Kuriboh was beginning to glow with even more power **(ATK: 2,100 - 3,100).**

Ginny smiled and replied, "Yea!"

"Atack his monster!"

The Kuriboh flew in and slammed into the head of the dragon and it roared before it exploded into a colorful explosion of fiery sparks of light **(Edgar LP: 2000 ** \- **1900) **and then he smiled and replied, "You're finished. When a monster effected by Weak Anger destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the attack power of my monster!"

Suddenly, two fiery beams of light shot out and struck Edgar, sending him flying onto his back **(Edgar LP: 1900 - 0) **and the crowd cheered for the victory of their mayor.

Jeb smiled and replied, "Great win. We have him now!"

Edgar stood up and he smiled and repleid, "Not this time, losers! Come for the virus now! We'll be ready for the both of you!"

Suddenly, he shattered into black shards as well and then Jeb sighed and replied, "Next time, you're going down for good, asshole!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Five Star Twilight / Normal Spell Card

Image: 5 different colored stars with five different Kuriboh monsters behind each one.

Tribute 1 Level 5 monster. Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh", "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuribeh" and "Kuriboo" from your hand or Deck.

Kuribah

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

You can banish 1 "Kuribeh", "Kuribee", "Kuriboh", "Kuriboo", and this card you control to Special Summon 1 "Kuribabylon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

Kuribee

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

When a face-up "Kuribah", "Kuribeh", "Kuribee", "Kuriboh" or "Kuriboo" you control is selected as an attack target, you can negate that attack. This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

Kuribeh

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

You can remove from play 1 "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuriboh", "Kuriboo" and this card you control to Special Summon 1 "Kuribandit" from your hand or Deck. This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

Kuriboo

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

You can discard 1 Trap Card to select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster loses 1500 ATK until the End Phase. This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.

Kuribabylon

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: ?/DEF: 200/5 Stars

If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Kuribah", its ATK is equal to the total ATK of the monsters banished by that effect. If 1 "Kuribah", "Kuribeh", "Kuribee", "Kuriboh", and "Kuriboo" you own are currently banished, you can banish this card to Special Summon those monsters. When this card's attack is negated, and 1 "Kuribah", "Kuribeh", "Kuribee", "Kuriboh", and "Kuriboo" you own are banished, you can banish this card to Special Summon those monsters.

_Note: These cards were Yami Yugi in the original Yugioh anime._

Weak Anger / Quick-Play Spell Card

Select 1 level 3 or lower monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. When the affected monster destroys an opponent's monster in battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the current ATK of the monster effected by this card.

_**Note: **__Was used by Jaden in the Yugioh GX manga and full credit goes to the writers of the manga._

Kuribookworm

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

When your opponent activates a Trap Card, you can discard this card to negate and destroy that card.

Kuribull

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,600/5 Stars

You can Normal Summon this card without Tribute and if you do, this card is destroyed during the End Phase.

Kuribrain

Fiend/Tuner/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/1 Star

If this card is in your GY after being used to Synchro Summon a "Kuri" monster, Special Summon to your side of the field, but banish it when it leaves the field.

_**Note: **__these 3 cards were created by MutliplePersonas and full credit for these 3 amazing cards goes to him!_

Shadowsnatcher

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

As long as this card remains on the field, Fiend type monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects (This card must be faceup resolve and use this effect).

King Kuriboh

Fiend/Xyz/Effect/Light/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/Rank 1

3 Level 1 monsters

You can only control 1 "King Kuriboh" at a time. You take no battle damage with battles involving this card as long as it has at least 1 Xyz Material monster beneath it. When this card attacks a monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; it gains the current ATK of the monster it's attacking during the Damage Step only. If this card is tributed while it has at least 1 Xyz Material monster beneath iy, draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "King Kuriboh" once per turn.

Kurihemoth

Fiend/Fusion/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/5 Stars

_Up to 5 "Kuri" monsters_

Cannot be used as Fusion Material. Gains 400 ATK & DEF x the number of monsters used to Fusion this card until ti's removed from the field. This card inflicts piercing battle damage. If this card is in your GY while you control no other monsters, you can banish thiis card; Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh" monster from your GY and then its ATK becomes 3000. You can only use this effect of "Kurihemoth" once per turn.

Kuriblitzaboh

Fiend/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 300/200/5 Stars

_Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Kuri" monsters._

Gains 500 ATK x the number of Non-Tuner monsters you used to Synchro Summon this card and then one monster your opponent controls loses ATK 200 x the number of Non-Tuner monsters used to Summon this card. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once apiece. When this card leaves, you can banish this card; Special Summon 2 "Kuri" monsters from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Kuriblitzaboh" once per turn.

KuriParade / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Many different Kuribohs floating through the sky.

"Kuri" monsters gain 200 ATK and cannot be targeted by card effects. If you discard a "Kuri" card to activate a card effect, gain 300LP. Only 1 "KuriParade" can be on the field at a time.

Xyz Return / Normal Spell Card

Image: Gem-Knight Pearl starting to chip and break and Gem-Knight Garnet and Gem-Armadillo are about to rush in to meet up with the Xyz monster.

Return 1 Xyz Material that used non-Xyz monster as Xyz Material monsters. Special Summon the monsters that are being used as Xyz Material monsters to your side of the field. You cannot Xyz Summon the turn you activate this card. You can only activate one "Xyz Return" per turn.

KuriCannon / Continuous Spell Card

image: A large black cannon shaped like a Kuriboh with one large cannon for a arm.

Only 1 "KuriCannon" can be on the field at a time. You can tribute 1 non-token "Kuri" monster you control; Activate 1 of the following effects.

\- Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent Controls.

\- Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

\- Decrease the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 500 until they're removed from the field.

You can only use 1 effect of "KuriCannon" per turn and only during that turn.

Kuriboh Split / Normal Spell Card

Image: Kuriboh splitting into two more Kuribohs.

Banish 1 "Kuri" monster from your GY; Special Summon 2 Kuriboh Tokens (Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star) to your siide of the field. Kuriboh Tokens cannot be used in a Tribute Summon or a Link Summon the turn they're Special Summoned. You can only activate 1 "Kuriboh Split" per turn.

Fuser Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When this card is removed from the field by a card's effect: Add 1 "Dragon's Mirror" from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Fuser Dragon" once per turn.

Sage of Normality

Spellcaster/Effect/Light/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When this card is removed from the field by a opponent's card (battle or card effect) you can send 1 Normal monster from your deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Sage Normality" once per turn.

Silver Wings / Equip Spell Card

Image: First of the Dragons with silver colored wings launching flames at a group of soldiers on the ground.

Equip only to a "First of the Dragons" or a Normal monster. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle, inflict 100 damage to your opponent x the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the destroyed monster.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Valeem takes down Edgar! In the next chapter, the two go into the main virus area to finally delete and finish it. Can they do it? Find out in the next chapter which will be coming soon.**


	12. United We Stand

_Chapter 12: United We Stand_

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at Valeem's home in his private dining room, they were talking about Valeem's big win.

Ginny smiled and replied, "That win was impressive, Valeem. Well done with your Kuribohs."

Valeem nodded and replied, "That was my first duel with it and I'm glad I have a deck."

Jeb sighed and then Ginny looked at him and replied, "What's up, Jeb?"

Jeb looked at her and he smiled and then replied, "I knew his deck looked famillar. That deck belongs to my son Cody, Ginny. He wanted a unique deck that he made all by himself and this deck really proved to me that he did so. He must of uploaded his deck to Valeem and gave him ways to use it as well."

Valeem nodded and replied, "Very true, Jeb. He sent it to me last night and it's worked out well."

"I'm glad my son could help out even more. I'm so proud of that kid."

Ginny then replied, "I'm glad you won. Now we have to head to the virus area now to finally delete that damn virus once and for all. It'll be a tough fight, but we both can do it.

She opened her Extra Deck and took two Synchros out of it and he handed them both to Jeb and she smiled and replied, "Never really used either of these cards in any duel of mine, so I'm letting you use and keep them, Jeb. You'll make more use of them then me!"

Jeb saw the Synchros and he gasped as they were two very famillar machine Synchros that were used by a certain machine duelist and he smiled and replied, "Thank you so much, Ginny. Maybe we should work on our decks a little bit before we head to the final virus area to duel in."

Ginny nodded to him as Valeem's wife brought them all a drink from the kitchen area.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Back at the real world, Carly was in the room with Sebastian and the rest of the tech stuff that was currently on duty.

Carly looked at Cody and she smiled and replied, "Your dad is proud of you and so am me and Sebastian, Cody. You have one clever and amazing deck."

Cody then replied, "Thank you so much, madam. I wanted to help out and this was the best idea."

"I know and you did fantastic, son. Once your dad and Ginny return, we're promoting you to 2nd Tech Head behind your dad, of course. You deserve it and your father would be proud of your hard work as well, Cody. Keep it up and if anything comes up, let me now."

He nodded as he went back to work to keep on the system.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Dark Smuger lair, they weren't happy about Edgar's loss to Valeem. Edgar was talking with Hailey and Mitch while Trevor was at the store picking up drinks and snacks.

Hailey looked at Edgar and replied, "Your pathetic Normal deck lost to a fucking Kuriboh deck of all things. How really sad."

Edgar then replied, "I don't need this abuse for any of you! I did the best I could to stop those assholes and now you and your husband have to protect the final virus area!"

Hailey then replied, "All we have to do is duel better then you did and we'll be fine, eh?"

Edgar gave her the bird as he got up and left and Hailey sighed and replied, "What a bastard that guy is."

Mitch then replied, "He's helped us a lot so far. He is stubborn and we do need him right now, mom."

"I know, Mitch. I wish we didn't have to put our hope into him, but we have no damn choice right now. Me and your father have to get ready for our duel when he gets back and we both need to make sure our decks are ready to go."

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

About a half hour after having a quick drink & snack, they went to work on their decks and they just finally finished them up. Jeb was going to use his Gadget Swarm deck and Ginny was using her usual Junk Synchro Deck she's always used in her times as a duelist. Jeb wanted to use his new Cyberse deck, but he wasn't ready again to use that hard to use deck. He wanted some more training before he would use it again.

Jeb then replied, "Our decks are now ready for anything, girl. We both did really good reworking them. We're ready for anything those Smugers throw our way."

Ginny then replied, "Any new cards for your Gadget deck?"

"Quite a few actually. I can't wait to use my deck against those bastards. With our luck, it'll be a two on two and our decks will work just fine together, girl."

"I hope so. I Can't wait to get home after we cream this virus, buddy. I miss my family and our bosses."

"So do I, Ginny. I really do miss all of them right now. The quicker this mess if over, the better our network will finally be."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

That night in the lair, the Smuger couple had their decks ready to go as well.

Hailey then replied, "Our decks are ready to go, sweetie. I can't wait to defeat those fools in a duel!"

Trevor nodded and replied, "Me too. When we work as a team with these cards, we can't let anyone or anything stop us."

Edgar then replied, "Your suits are ready to go and ready for the virtual world, you two. Mitch and his friend Lucas have everything they need and I taught them everything."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Very good, sir. We have one other thing to tell you."

"What is that?"

"YOU'RE FIRED!", they both yelled out at once.

Edgar looked at with a puzzled and replied, "Why the hell for? I've done nothing but help you both out!"

Hailey then replied, "Your virus duelists failed us and you taught that restore program to that little bitch of a traitor and also, you lost to a Kuriboh deck. Plus, we're tired of your excuses, whinning and bitching all of the time and we're sick of it. We thank you for the help, but we no longer need your services anymore! Now, go away and leave us alone!"

Trevor nodded and replied, "If you don't leave now, we have a few guards that would love to take you out!"

Edgar then replied, "You're both making the worst fucking mistake ever, you idiots! You'll pay for this!"

He got up and quickly ran out of the house and Hailey sighed and replied, "Good riddance to him."

"Right, hon. Now, let's focus on beating those two fools so we can delete them and obliterate their pathetic network!"

She nodded as they both kissed.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day inside of the village, the gang was now at a large metal gate near the middle of the area of the Nothern gate of the village. It had 4 glowing locks on it and was ready for them.

Valeem then replied, "Wait a minute.."

Suddenly, 4 glowing keys made of energy flew into each lock and with 4 quick turns, the locks fell and dissolved into particles and then the gate began to fall it fell into the ground and a large black portal was there and Valeem sighed and replied, "There you go, guys. Once you enter this portal, there is no turning back now and I can't enter either due to my being just a program as well. Good luck and we'll all hope for the best."

They both nodded and the crowd cheered as they went into the portal and it vanished as well.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

The portal appeared again and they were inside that looked like a larger size of the main entrance to the World Fighters HQ in Minneapolis and Ginny then replied, "They must use this arena to plan attacks on our building, Jeb."

Jeb sighed and then another portal on the other side appeared and Hailey & Trevor walked through it and it vanished as well and Ginny then replied, "Leaders of the Dark Smugers, I'm assuming?"

Hailey nodded and replied, "You World Fighters actually use your brains! I'm Hailey Cheriakin and this is my husband of 22 years now Trevor! We are the leaders of the Dark Smugers!"

Trevor then repleid, "You fools are going to go down fast against our decks!"

Jeb then replied, "Whatever. Where is your golden boy Edgar?"

Hailey laughed and replied, "That pathetic asshole? We fired his ass long ago and he's not our problem anymore! We know how to wipe your systems out without needing him!"

Ginny then replied, "That won't happen! We're going to take the both of you down!"

Trevor then replied, "Whatever. This will be a 2 on 2 duel. Both teams will sure a combined total of 16,000 lifepoints and the dueling order will be myself, Jeb, my loving wife and then finally you, Ginny. We know your names and everything else and each one will be using a shared graveyard and shared Extra Monster Zones as well!"

Jeb then replied, "Prepare to go down!"

they both stood across from each other and each of them each drew 5 cards from their decks.

_"Game on!", they all yelled out._

**(Dark Smugers LP: 16000 / World Fighters: 16000)**

Trevor then replied, "No one gets a draw phase except for Synchro girl over there. I'll set a monster and a card facedown and I'll call it a turn."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I'll start with Foolish Burial."

He quickly ditched a monster and then reshuffled and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card facedown and it's your turn now."

Hailey drew a card and replied, "Set a monster and that's my turn."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Junk Skater, I summon you!"

As she sat the card down, a junked monster that looked like a ice skater appeared with a small rusted metal sword appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Carve up Hailey's monster!"

The warrior went in and somesort of windy Fairy appeared **(DEF: 1,400) **and the warrior struck it withj its sword and the Fairy dissolved into formless mist and then Hailey replied, "When Prediction Princess Arrowsylph is flipped up, I can add any Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand!"

She quickly did so.

Trevor opened his field slot and replied, "I activate the Field Spell Card known as Ritual Sanctuary of the Masters!"

As he slid the card into the slot and it closed up, the area turned into some sort of dark arena of sorts and then he replied, "Thanks to this card, I can Ritual Summon by revealing the monster!"

Jeb then replied, "Oh, boy."

"Next, I play Foolish Burial."

He did so and then replied, "I reveal monster known as Shadow Eye Demon Chakra!"

He revealed the card and then replied, "I'll use my Field Spell's effect to tribute my facedown Sangan and banish my Djinn Presider of Rituals from the graveyard."

The card flipped up and the 3-eyed Fiend appeared and then some sort of demon appeared and as both vanished into dark particles, a huge black-skinned fiend with 4 arms and sharp blades and a lone eye appeared **(ATK: 2,450).**

**"**When this guy is Ritual Summoned, I can declare Monster, Spell or Trap and the declared type can't effect my monster and I'm going to choose Trap Effects and also, Sangan's effect is used!"

It turned dull red a bit in its eye and he added a card to his deck and then he replied, "Now thanks to my Djinn Persider when it destroys a monster, I can draw a card when it destroys a monster! Now, attack her monster!"

The eye glowed as a beam of dark energy shot out smashed the junky warrior to little pieces **(World Fighters LP: 16000 - 15350) **and he drew a card and replied, "Take that! Your turn now, Jeb."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Hailey drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Insect Knight!"

As she sat the card down, the buggy knight appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Attack one of Jeb's monsters!"

The machine went in and a Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo appeared **(DEF: 2,000) **and the bug struck it with its sword and it did nothing to it **(Dark Smugers LP: 16000 - 15900).**

"Damn it. Your turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll play Junk Revival!"

Suddenly, Junk Skater appeared **(ATK: 1,800 - 900) - (LV: 4 - 2).**

"Now, I summon my Rose, Warrior Lady of Revenge!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery Tuner appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I now tune them together!"

Rose swung her weapon as she split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Junk Skater, which turned into 2 stars as well **(*4 + *2 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon..Coral Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a watery dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,400).**

"Destroy her Insect Knight!"

The dragon opened its mouth and a huge burst of water shot out and soaked the knight and it let out a tiny screech before shattering into bits **(Dark Smugers LP: 15900 - 15400).**

"I'll set a card and give the next turn to you, Trevor."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Chakra, destroy that dragon!"

The eye aimed at it and she quickly replied, "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

The trap flipped up and the eye beam struck it in the center, doing nothing to it and then it flipped back down.

"Damn it. Your turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Powerhold the Moving Battery!"

The trap flipped up and a bulky machine appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"Now, I can equip it with any Gadget monster from my hand or deck and I choose Gold Gadget from my deck!"

Suddenly, the golden gadget appeared and flew into the large bulky machine **(ATK: 1,700 - 3,400).**

"I summon my Helping Robo for Combat!"

As he sat the card down, a rickety robot appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"Powerhold, destroy his Ritual!"

It aimed its cannon and a fiery burst of energy shot out and struck hard, tearing through the Ritual monster in twain like it was made of paper. The remains dissolved into black & blue blood.

"Eew. Attack Hailey directly!"

The machine went in and slammed into her, knocking her back a little bit **(Dark Smugers LP: 15400 -12750).**

"That felt so damn good. Your turn now."

Hailey drew a card and replied, "You'll pay dealy for that move, buddy! I activate the Beastly Mirror Ritual Spell!"

The spell appeared.

"I offer a Alexandrite Dragon and a Witch of the Black Forest from my hand!"

As the two monsters appeared and vanished, a huge and evil looking mirror appeared **(ATK: 2,100).**

**"**This is my Shadow Fiend Mirror!"

Jeb then replied, "Looks like it's been mostly effect remakes of Ritual Monsters that didn't have effects at all."

"Correct. When I summon my Mirror, it gains 3 Shadow Mirror Counters."

Suddenly, 3 small mirrors appeared and flew into the huge Mirror **(ATK: 2,100 - 2,400).**

"I use its effect to take 1 Counter away to negate a monster effect you have!"

The mirror glowed and so did Jeb's machine **(ATK: 3,400 - 0).**

"Blast it!"

The mirror glowed as a burst of dark energy shot out and smashed through the bulky machine. What remained of it shattered to bits **(World Fighters LP: 15350 - 13050).**

"That's for attacking me, fool! I'll set a card and that'lll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack your Mirror!"

The dragon roared and then Hailey smiled and replied, "I activate Spellbinding Circle!"

The trap appeared and the ring shot out and trapped the dragon in it **(ATK: 2,400 - 1,700).**

"Crap. Your turn now, Trevor."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I'll use my Field Spell's effect and I'll reveal this card!"

He did so and it was a monster called Garma Swordsman and then she replied, "I'll discard a Ritual Raven and since that was a Ritual Raven card, I Can use that as the only needed tribute for a Dark Ritual monster."

The odd Fiend appeared and vanished and then the mighty Ritual Monster with a sword in each hand appeared **(ATK: 2,550).**

"Now, I summon my Archfiend Soldier!"

As she sat the card down, the evil footsoldier appeared **(ATK: 1,900).**

"Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and the facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow lifted and shattered to bits.

"Time to battle. Archfiend Soldier, attack!"

He went in and a Speed Warrior appeared on the card **(DEF: 400) **and was blasted to little bits as the Fiend struck it down with its sword.

"Garma Swordsman, attack her Coral Dragon!"

The mighty Ritual Warrior went in and stabbed its sword into chest of the dragon. It let out a huge roar before the Dark Ritual monster swung his other swords and brutally decapitated the Dragon. The remains dissolved into globs of water **(World Fighters LP: 13050 - 12000) **and Trevor smiled evily and replied, "And when it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to your monsters level or what not times 200!"

Ginny groaned even more **(World Fighters LP: 12000 - 10800) **and she groaned and replied, "When Coral Dragon is destroyed, I draw a card."

She did so.

"Take that! Your turn now, Jeb!"

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I'll use the effect of my Gizmek Yata, the Gleaming Vanguard in my hand and Tribute a Nornal Summoned monster to summon it!"

As the rickety robot faded away, a large bird-shaped robot appeared with a metallix screech **(ATK: 2,050).**

"Now, I activate Sacred Forge!"

The spell appeared.

"You'll know what it does soon enough.I now tribute my Gizmek Yata for my Machine King!"

As it vanished, the mighty Machine King appeared **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,300) **and Trevor looked puzzled and replied, "You tribute Summoned a high level machine to summon another Machine?"

"I have reasons. Since I tributed my machine after summoning it with my ability, we gain 2050 lifepoints!"

They both glowed **(World Fighters LP: 10800 - 12850) **and then he replied, "Since I used my Sacred Forge card, my monster gains 1000 attack!"

The machine's fists began to glow **(ATK: 2,300 - 3,300).**

"Now, blast her Mirror!"

The machine fired its arm and it shot out and struck smashing the evil mirror into broken pieces of glass & metal **(Dark Smugers LP: 12750 - 11750).**

"Take that! I'll set a card and end my turn."

Hailey drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Cotal Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,400) **and he played another card and Speed Warrior appeared **(ATK: 900).**

"I'll tune Coral Dragon with Speed Warrior!"

The dragon roared as it split into 6 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Speed Warrior, which turned into 2 white stars **(*6 + *2 = *8).**

"I Synchro Summon..Stardust Dragon!"

The dragon appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 2,500) **and she played another card and Bluster Winds appeared **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,500).**

"Destroy his Garma Swordsman!"

The dragon roared as its trademark attack shot out and blasted the Swordsman to atoms **(Dark Smugers LP: 11750 - 10800).**

"Tahe that! I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "I activate Spellbook in the Pot!"

Everyone drew 3 cards and then he replied, "I now summon my Level Swallower!"

As he sat the card down, a large fiendish tiger-like head with black skin let out a a roar that had a mouth full of dark, jagged teeth **(ATK: 0).**

"Now if I Pay 1000 of our lifepoints, I can banish a monster from my graveyard and then I get a Swallower token, who's level is equal to the level of the banished monster and I choose to banish my Garma Swordsman!"

As he glowed **(Dark Smugers LP: 10800 - 9800)** The ritual card appeared and it flew in and the Fiend swallowed it with one gulp **(LV: 1 - 8).**

"Now, I"ll reveal my next Ritual!"

He flipped it around and it was The Masked Beast and then replied, "I offer my level 8 monster!"

As it vanished into dark particles, the huge evil centaur appeared **(ATK: 3,200).**

"I'm going to love this. Destroy her Stardust Dragon!"

The huge fiend rushed and slammed its club into the dragon and it let out a screech of pain before it slowly dissolved into a shower of pixels **(World Fighters LP: 12850 - 12150).**

"There you go! I'll end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I'll switch my Machine King to Defense and then I'll set a new monster facedown and 1 more card facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Hailey drew a card and replied, "I flip my facedown monster up!"

As she did so, Witch of the Black Forest appeared **(ATK: 1,100) **and she repleid, "I'll tribute it for my Airknight Parshath!"

As she vanished, the fairy knight appeared **(ATK: 1,900) **and she took a card from her deck for witch's effect and added it to her hand and then reshuffled and replied, "Hon, can I use your monster?"

"Of course, dear."

"Thanks. I equip my husband's Masked Beast with Control Glove!"

Suddenly, a large metal glove appeared and attached to the cudgel it had and it walked over to Hailey's side of the field.

"Now, I equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The Fiend began to glow even more.

"Time to fight. Masked Beast, destroy their Machine King!"

The fiend rushed and slammed its club into the huge machine and a shower of sparks was seen before it exploded into fiery debris that flew everywhere **(World Fighters LP: 12150 - 10950) **and then he replied, "Airknight, attack!"

He rushed in as well and a Mechanicalchaser appeared on the card **(DEF: 800) **and he cut it cleanly in half with his sword **(World Fighters LP 10950 - 9850)**. As the two pieces shattered to little bits, she drew a card and replied, "That'll do for me."

The glove vanished and The Masked Beast flew back to his side of the field and then Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and 2 cards facedown and that'll do it for me."

Trevor drew a card and then Ginny quickly replied, "I activate Heavy Dust Storm!"

The trap flipped up and two dusty storms smashed through the Fairy Meteor Crush and the FIeld Spell, returning them all to the arena.

"Damn it. Masked Beast, attack her facedown monster!"

The huge centaur went in and a Sonic Chick appeared on the card **(DEF: 300) **

"Curse that thing I end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I summon my Gold Gadget and with it's effect, Green Gadget from my hand!"

As he sat the cards down, the golden machine appeared **(ATK: 1,700) **and he played another monster and a Green Gadget appeared **(ATK: 1,400) **and he added another card from his deck to his hand and then he reshuffled and replied, "I'll activate my Boot-Up Gadget trap!"

Suddenly, his facedown card flipped up and it revealed to be a machine with multiple colors **)ATK: 1,000).**

"Don't need its effect right now, but now I Overlay my 3 Level 4 monsters!"

All 3 machines turned white orbs and a portal opened up, which they all flew into.

"I use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Tin Archduke!"

As he sat the card down, a metal warrior-like machine with a mighty sword appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"I equip him with Xyz Star Sword!"

Suddenly, glowing yellow flew into the large sword **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,500).**

"He gains 100 attack times the number of Xyz Material monsters it has and that number won't change, even if I use a Xyz Material!"

As he discarded the trap monster's card, the evil centaur knelt **(DEF: 1,800).**

"Attack it!"

The machine master swung his sword and it struck, cutting The Masked in twain at the center of its waist. The two pieces dissolved into puddles of green & black blood **(Dark Smugers LP: 9800 - 9100).**

"Your turn now, Hailey!"

Hailey drew a card and replied, "Damn I'll switch Airknight's mode and then I'll set a new monster facedown and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Coral Dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,400) **and she played another card and Junk Blader appeared **(ATK: 1,800) **and then he replied, "I activate my facedown Dragon's Rage!"

The trap appeared.

"Blast her Airknight!"

The dragon let out a burst of water that blasted the Airknight into a shower of tiny shards of light **(Dark Smugers LP: 9100 - 8100) **and then Junk Blader went in and a Morphing Jar appeared on the card **(DEF: 600) **and was smashed into brittle pieces and everyone discarded their current hands and each drew 5 cards and then she replied, "Your turn now."

Trevor drew a card and he smiled as he opened his field slot and the same field spell as before appeared and he showed the card and it and Jeb groaned and replied, "This is going to hurt us."

"For the offering I'm tributing my White Express Knight!"

As the mechanical knight appeared and vanished into nothing, a more evil looking form of one of the most imfamous Ritual monsters appeared with a evil laugh **(ATK: 3,000).**

"Meet the mighty and powerful _**Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon**_!"

Ginny then replied, "We're in trouble."

"Now for a cost of 2000 lifepoints, all of the cards besides him are destroyed and you take damage equal to the number of cards destroyed times 200!"

They both glowed **(Dark Smugers LP: 8100 - 6100), **as a huge shockwaves shot out and blasted all of the cards on the field to little pieces **(World Fighters LP: 10950 - 9950) **and Jeb groaned and replied, "Since my Xyz was destroyed while it had a Xyz Star Sword equipped to it, I banish it to draw 1 card."

He did so and and then Ginny drew for Coral Dragon's effect and then Trevor smiled evily and replied, "Good luck avoiding this! Now, attack Jeb directly!"

The Fiend lifted his sword into mid air and it slammed into the ground and a shockwave shot and slammed into Jeb **(World Fighters LP: 9950 - 6950).**

"You won't beat us, foolish World Fighters! While he's on the field, all Ritual monsters cannot be destroyed in battle! I now end my turn now."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and I'll call it a turn."

Hailey drew a card and she played it on her duel disk and Alexandrite Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,000) **and she replied, "Destroy his facedown monster!"

The dragon let out a burst of energy and a Red Gadget appeared and was blown to pieces as the attack hit it.

"Your turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Now, I summon my Water Spirit!"

As she sat the card down, the odd spirit of the waters appeared **(ATK: 400).**

"I tune them!"

The spirit glowed as it split into a single white star, which turned into 3 green rings and the rings went through Stardust Dragon, which turned into 8 green stars **(*1 + *8 = *9).**

"I Synchro Summon..Junklord Star Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, a beautiful green-skinned dragon that looked like stardust except this one had sparkly green skin appeared **(ATK: 2,900) **and Jeb quickly replied, "I activate Breakthrough Skill on your Ritual monster!"

Demise let out groan as the trap activated.

"Now, I select 1 Synchro in my graveyard and then It'll gain attack equal to its level times 200!"

The dragon roared as the spirit of Stardust Dragon flew into it **(ATK: 2,900 - 4,500).**

"Since I Synchro Summoned it this turn, I can discard my Synchro Supporter to allow to attack twice! Attack both of their monsters!"

The dragoj let out two bursts of silver energy and it shot out and struck their target. The energy blast blew Alexandrite to little triangles and then the rest of the attack blasted into Demise and he groaned as it got too much for him and then it finally exploded into black globules as the attack got too much for it **(Dark Smugers LP: 6100 - 1600).**

Jeb smiled and replied, "A little bit more and this duel is ours!"

"There you go! I'll end my turn now."

The dragon roared **(ATK: 2,900 - 3,500) **as Trevor drew a card and he replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Jeb drew a card and replied, "I'll summon my Mechanicalchaser!"

As he sat the card down, the multi-armed machine appeared **(ATK: 1,850).**

"Attack Trevor's facedown monster!"

The machine went in and a Sonic Bird appeared before the arms cut it to pieces.

"Your turn now."

Hailey drew a card and she smiled evily at her card and she replied, "I activate my husband's field spell!"

The spell glowed as she showed them and both Jeb & Ginny groaned as they saw what monster it was and she replied, "I tribute my Fallen Angel Asmodeus for the offering!"

The evil dark Fairy appeared and quickly vanished and the final form of Ruin, Queen of Obivion appeared and her weapon looked deadlier **(ATK: 2,900).**

"Meet the mighty and badass _**Ruin, Supreme Queen of Oblivion!"**_

Trevor then replied, "FIrst time you summoned her, hon?"

"Damn right it is! I activate Book of Rituals - Energy!"

THe spell appeared.

"I return 1 Ritual to the deck and my new one gains attack equal to it's level times 100!"

As Trevor shuffled Demise, Ruin glowed even more **(ATK: 2,900 - 3,900).**

"Now, attack her Synchro with Rod of Supreme Power!"

She laughed evily as she aimed her scepter and a huge burst of black fiery energy shot and the dragon roared in agony as the flames got too much and it exploded from the inside! Burnt bones fell from the sky where the dragon was and each turned to dust as they hit the ground **(World Fighters LP: 6950 - 5950).**

"When she destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to its attack!"

She groaned **(World Fighters LP: 5950 - 3050.**

"Hope you liked that! I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared and knelt **(DEF: 2,000) **and Ginny nodded and replied, "When it's destroyed, I get back any level eight or lower Synchro from my graveyard without the effect."

"Like that wimp can do anything to save either of you right now!", Hailey said with a laugh.

Ginny drew a card and replied, "We'll see about that. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Trevor drew a card and replied, "Time to for some more pain! I use Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, the Masked Beast appeared **(ATK: 3,200).**

"Now, I use my spells effect once more!"

He flipped the card around and it was a Zera the Mant and he replied, "I'll discard another Ritual Raven!"

As the odd Fiend appeared and faded away, the jagged clawed blue-skinned Fiend appeared a growl **(ATK: 2,800).**

"Time for some fighting. Masked Beast will demolish your machine and then Zera the Mant will obliterate your Stardust Dragon!"

The huge Fiend went and smashed the machine to pieces **(World Fighters LP: 3050 - 1700) **and then Zera swung his fist and Ginny quickly replied, "I activate Staunch Defender to destroy my facedown monster instead!"

The Fiend turned to the other way and a Shield Warrior appeared **(DEF: 1,600) **and was blasted to little bits as the jagged claw struck him down.

"Damn it. Your turn now."

Jeb drew a card and she smiled and replied, "This duel is over. I summon my Screwbot!"

As he sat the card down, a large screw-shaped machine appeared

"Now, I tune Screwbot with my partners Stardust Dragon!"

The small machine glowed as it split into single star, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Stardust Dragon, which turned 8 white stars **(*1 + *8 = *9).**

"I Synchro Summon..Starlord Junk Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, a dragon that looked like Junklord Star Dragon, but made of scrap metal and broken machines appeared with a metallic roar **(ATK: 3,400).**

Jeb smiled and replied, "Our bosses each gave us a copy of these dragons for us to use just in case we get into a battle like this! For each level of your monster, this guy gets 100 attack!"

The machine dragon roared **(ATK: 3,400 - 5,600).**

Trevor gulped and replied, "This is it."

"Time finish you fools off! Destroy her Ruin now!"

The dragon roared as a huge burst of pure silver energy shot out and Ruin screamed as the attack struck her and blasted her to triangles and the rest of the attacks struck and knocked back the Smugers **(Dark Smugers LP: 1600 - 0).**

"That's game, fools!", both World Fighters said with a laugh.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Synchro Supporter

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

You can discard this card and then Select a Synchro monster you Synchro Summoned this turn. It can attack monsters twice this turn. You can only use this effect of "Synchro Supporter" once per turn.

Junk Skater

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 1,400/4 Stars

When removed from the field by your opponent's card (battle or card effect), add 1 "Junk" monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Junk Skater" once per turn.

Screwbot

Machine/Tuner/Effect/Earth/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/1 Star

When used in a Synchro Summon: That monster cannot be targeted by card effects the turn it was Synchro Summoned.

Junklord Star Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Wind/ATK: 2,900/DEF: 3,400/9 Stars

_1 Tuner + 1 Non-Tuner Synchro monster_

When Synchro Summoned: Select 1 Synchro monster from your GY; this card gains 100 ATK x the level of that monster until the End Phase of the turn. When destroyed in battle: Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower Synchro monster from your GY during the End Phase of the turn this card was destroyed, but it's effects are negated while it remains faceup on the field. You can only use this effect of "Junklord Star Dragon" once per turn. If "Starlord Junk Dragon" is in your GY and this card destroys a monster in battle, gain 1000LP.

Starlord Junk Dragon

Dragon/Synchro/Effect/Dark/ATK: 3,400/DEF: 2,900/9 Stars

_1 Tuner + 1 Non-Tuner Synchro monster_

Gains ATK equal to the levels of all monsters your opponent controls x 100 until the End Phase and your opponent's monsters loses ATK equal to the amount this card gained until the End Phase as well. When destroyed in battle: Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower Synchro monster from your GY during the End Phase of the turn this card was destroyed. You can only use this effect of "Starlord Junk Dragon" once per turn. If "Junklord Star Dragon" is in your GY and this card destroys a monster in battle: inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Xyz Star Sword / Equip Spell Card

Image: A large gold sword shaped like a star be held onto by a Number 39: Utopia and it's about to attack a Perfect Machine King while a Gagaga Magician and Goblinbergh are giving him energy from behind.

Equip only to a Xyz monster. It gains 100 ATK x the number of Xyz Material monsters (This change stays the same even if a Xyz Material monster is used) and it inflicts piercing battle damage. If the equipped monster would be destroyed in battle, you can banish this card from your GY; Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Xyz Star Sword" once per turn.

Junk Revival / Normal Spell Card

Image: Junk Synchron & Speed Warrior watching a Junk Warrior start to come out of a large open grave in a misty graveyard.

Special Summon 1 "Junk" monster from your GY, but it's ATK & DEF & level are halved and it's effect is negated. You can only activate 1 "Junk Revival" per turn and during your End Phase, banish the Special Summoned monster.

Boot-Up Gadget / Continuous Trap Card

Image: A small machine with the colors of Red, Green, Yelow, Silver and Gold Gadget all over it.

Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Machine/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars) (This card is also still a Trap.). If Summoned this way, you can discard 1 "Gadget" monster from your deck to the GY and if you do, this card's names becomes that monster' s name while it remains on the field.

Shadow Eye Demon Chakra

Fiend/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,450 /DEF: 2,200/7 Stars

This card is always treated as "Chakra" and can be Ritual Summoned with "Resurrection of Chakra". When Ritual Summoned: Declare 1 card type (Monster Effects, Spell, Traps) and as long as this card remains on the field, this card cannot be targeted by those effects.

Shadow Fiend Mirror

Fiend/Ritual/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 1,800/6 Stars

This card is always treated as "Fiend's Mirror" and can be Ritual Summoned with Beastly Mirror Ritual". When Ritual Summoned: Place Shadow Mirror Counters on this card and this card gains 100 x the number of Shadow Mirror counters it has. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Shadow Mirror Counter from this card; Negate the effect of 1 monster on the field and that monster also loses 700 ATK & DEF until the End Phase of the turn.

Garma Swordsman

Warrior/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,550/DEF: 2,450/8 Stars

This card is always treated as "Garma Sword" and can be Ritual Summoned with "Garma Sword Oath". When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage equal to the Level/Rank/Link Rating of the destroyed monster x 200.

Level Swallower

Fiend/Effect/Dark/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/1 Star

You can pay 1000LP; Banish 1 monster from your GY and then this card's level becomes the same of that monster. You can only use this effect of "Level Swallower" once per turn and during your End Phase, banish this card if it's still on the field.

Ritual Sanctuary of the Masters / Field Spell Card

Image: A large glowing arena with Black Luster Soldier and Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier walking through it as a Gearfried the Iron Knight and Gaia the Fierce Knight are beginning to vanish from the middle of the arena.

Up to twice per turn, reveal 1 Ritual Monster Card in your hand; send monsters from your hand or side of the field to the graveyard and then Special Summon that Ritual monster (This is considered being Ritual Summoned with its required Ritual Spell Card). When removed from the field: Add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your deck to your hand and then your deck is reshuffled. You can only use this effect of "Ritual Sanctuary of the Master" once per turn.

Control Glove / Equip Spell Card

Activate in a Duel where you have a partner. Select 1 monster your partner has, equip it with this card and then during your Battle Phase, take control of it until the End Phase, but it cannot attack directly. During the End Phase, shuffle this card back into your deck and then give control of that monster to your partner. Only 1 "Control Glove" can be on the field at a time.

Book of Rituals - Energy / Normal Spell Card

Image: Magician of Black Chaos reading from a large glowing book as a Performance of the Sword is slowly fading away from behind him.

Select 1 Ritual monster you control and one you have in your GY; Shuffle that one back into your deck and then increase the of the Ritual monster on times the level of the shuffled Ritual monster x 100 until the End Phase of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Book of Rituals - Energy" per turn.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**They did it! in the final chapter, they force the leaders of the Dark Smugers to destroy the virus and it happens! Before they can escape the virtual world, Edgar resorts to one more tactic and forces a duel with Ginny and before the duel even happens, he transforms into a creature from the past! What will happen and what deck will Ginny have to face? Find out in the final chapter I'm calling "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" and it will be coming soon.**


	13. Eradicator Epidemic Virus

_Note: Welcome all to the final chapter of this short story! What will happen after this story is done? Read until you reach the bottom to find out! Also, a lot of cards will use their Japanese names because their american ones are pretty damn lame in my opinion. You'll see which ones I mean._

_Final Chapter: Eradicator Epidemic Virus_

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the arena, the World Fighters were staring at the fallen Dark Smuger leaders.

Jeb then replied, "So we win and you know what you have to do."

They both groaned as they stood up and Hailey replied, "What if we don't?"

Ginny smiled and replied, "We'll have every account of yours wiped clean and everything with your nasty group will be no more, fool!"

Trevor groaned and replied, "I'll call up my son and by the morning time in this silly system, it'll be clear and everyone thing will be normal again."

Jeb then replied, "Sounds good."

His duel disk glowed as two rings of pure energy shot and trapped them and Hailey then replied, "What the hell..?"

Ginny then replied, "So you don't two time us, we'll have secured tight and you won't be able to leave the village until the virus is wiped clean from the network! Came with us now!"

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the HQ, Carly was finished with their call from Ginny. Sebastian and Blackhawk were in the office as well.

Carly smiled and repleid, "That is the best news we heard all week, Ginny. See you both really soon."

She hung up and then replied, "They'll have the virus wiped out early in the morning."

Sebastian then replied, "I miss the gang. Glad they'll be back soon."

Blackhawk nodded and replied, "Very true, sir. I'm heading to get some sleep."

The leaders nodded as she left and then Carly looked at big window in the office, showing down Minneapolis and she sighed happliy and replied, "In less then 24 hours, the cities and the networks will be back to normal again and this whole stunt will finally be done with."

Sebastian then replied, "Very true, honey. We'll need some better protection for the systems after this horrible mess."

"Way ahead of you, hon. Jeb and the team will make sure this doesn't happen again."

He nodded as they hugged each other while watching the full moon beaming down onto the city.

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Back at Valeem's building in her room, Ginny was going over her deck one last time just in case. Hailey and Trevor will still trapped in the rings on the lower level prison area.

She smiled and replied, "What till everyone sees this new style of deck of mine. Everyone will be shocked, including the bosses. This will be awesome!"

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the Dark Smugers lair, their son just got the news from them both.

Mitch sighed and replied, "Damn, damn, damn! We were so close to getting this done!"

Suddenly, he heard 3 gunshots and he replied, "What the fuck?"

Suddenly, the doors opened and one of their guards (A tall guy named Ernest Hillmore) fell to the ground on his back with two gunshots in his stomach and he was bleeding badly and Mitch ran to him quickly replied, "Ernie, who did this to you?"

He groaned and replied, "He's back...and wants..revenge."

Suddenly, another gunshot shot out and missed Mitch and struck the guard in the head, splattering blood onto Mitch's face and killing the guard. Mitch quickly turned around turned around and Edgar was standing across from him and he was smiling while pointing a gun at his head as well and he replied, "Hey, Mitch."

Mitch slowly stood up and replied, "What the hell do you want, asshole? We fired you from your pathetic attempts at stropping them."

"I saw online that your parents fucked up their only shot at beating them too, fool! I have a hotel room about 5 miles away and I've been spying on the network and you as well, kid!"

"You're too late to stop us now. Tomorrow, the virus will be eliminated and me and my folks will be put away for a long time."

Edgar then replied, "Not if me and my son have any thing to say about out!"

Suddenly, a tall man that looked a few years older then Mitch walked in. He wore glasses on his arm and were the same fancy suit his father did. He wore glasses and a goatee and Edgar replied, "This is my only child Arnold. Before my wife divorced me, we had a son and when he turned 16, the old whore left me to raise him myself! He's just as bad as me and he knows the network just as much as I do, Mitch!"

Arnold nodded and replied, "Dad taught me everything."

Mitch then replied, "Nothing I can do now. Our computers will be useless after tomorrow morning."

Arnold took out a flashdrive out of his pocket and he replied, "This is a heavy virus and it can destroy networks in less then 2 days. Let us enter the network and stop those foolish World Fighters from leaving the system and if we can do that, they won't be able to do any damn fucking thing to stop us or anyone!"

Arnold slid it back into his pocket and he replied, "If you don't, we'll shoot you dead right here and now and do our plan anyway. What do you say, Mitch?"

Mitch sighed and replied, "You both are lethal and evil! I'll go with the damn plan you two have."

Edgar then replied, "Good to know, kid. Allow my son to explain."

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

That next day outside of the fountain, the gang was waiting for the Dark Smuger son to activate the anti-virus.

Trevor then replied, "Any minute now."

Suddenly, the sky glowed and then it turned dark red with the moon a blood red color and Ginny looked at Hailey and replied, "What is this crap?"

Hailey then replied, "We don't even know. That is not how it works!"

Suddenly, each building was covered with a evil black & metal and Jeb replied, "What the hell..?"

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Edgar, Arnold and Mitch walked in and he replied, "I forget how much of a dump this shithole is!"

Jeb then replied, "What the hell are you doing here, Edgar? We defeated you!"

Edgar then replied, "Revenge time, bitches!"

Hailey saw her son and replied, "Mitch, what are doing here with them?"

He sighed and replied, "That asshole and his son are doing this! They killed Ernie and Tobias before he came and threatened my life with a gun they both have! I had no choice to help them both, mom!"

Jeb looked at Edgar and replied, "What the hell do you want, Edgar?"

"Easy. Your Synchro girl has a duel with me with the amazing deck I have and if I win, you World Fighters and each of those pathetic Dark Smugers still in the network forever!"

"How is that even possible, Edgar? Not even our group knew how to do that?". Trevor asked.

Arnold took out the flash drive and he replied, "This is possible. Once I plug it into that computer in that mayor building of yours, we'll be unstoppable!"

Suddenly, another portal opened up and Carly, Sebastian and Blackhawk ran through it and it vanished and Ginny replied, "Carly?"

Carly then repleid, "We heard of this stunt of yours, Edgar. We're here to see if you hold your part of the bargain. Ginny, crush that fool."

Blackhawk then replied, "We believe in you, sis. You can cream this asshole!"

Edgar then replied, "If she does lose, all of you are now trapped here and my super virus will destroy the networks and make sure the World Fighters are nothing once in and for all!"

Ginny then replied, "No way iI'm allowing that to ever happen, jerk! Let's duel!"

Jeb opened his Extra Deck slot and he gave her a card and Jeb smiled and replied, "Use my dragon and clobber that shithead!"

She nodded as she grabbed and Carly went into her coat pocket and took a single card out of it and she replied, "This is a fusion of those two dragons. Use it to cream this dick if you have to, Ginny."

Ginny grabbed the card as well and she read and she slid into her Extra Deck area and then a duel disk appeared on his arm and he replied, "My deck can have up to a max of 70 cards and my Extra Deck can have 25 thanks to my virtual hacking of mine!"

Blackhawk then replied, "You're using a cheating deck and duel disk now? that's pretty damn low, Edgar!"

He looked at her and replied, "Be lucky I'm not dueling you, kid! I'd crush your two decks easily! If she doesn't agree to what I'm using, the duel goes to me now!"

Ginny then replied, "I knew it, but I don't really care! I'll smash you into the ground one way or another, Edgar! Let's duel already!"

Edgar then replied, "Before we do so, I like to give myself a simple makeover!"

Arnold looked at him and replied, "What the heck are you talking about, dad?"

Edgar laughed as he began to glow and everyone was blinded by the light and as it died down, a tall armored male appeared in front of them and he laughed and replied, "I am reborn!"

Carly then replied, "No...way."

Blackhawk looked at her and replied, "Who is this guy, Carly?"

She sighed and repleid, "This the infamous Paradox. He tried to change history by going through many time periods to get what he wanted! Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yuki and Yugi Muto managed to defeat him way back then."

Paradox then replied, "I've always been this person through his life! After I was defeated, my soul entered into his body and I controlled him until now!"

Arnold looked at him and replied, "What?"

"It's simple, kid. Your dad was a boring mess as a well known professor in your time. Without him knowing, my spirit was absorbed into his body and I controlled him!"

Arnold then replied, "So, It's because of you he did that stunt at the University and the reason my mom left us? It was your fucking fault for everything that has happened to my family? You are very low!"

"You're correct on that one, kid! Your father would of thanked me. Now, your dad's real body is sealed in this realm and you can only get it back if I'm defeated in a duel!"

Carly then replied, "That's horrible. You need to be taught a lesson. Ginny, cream this evil spirit here and now."

Hailey then replied, "We would of liked Edgar before he ever took him over."

Blackhawk then replied, "You and your husband run the Dark Smugers gang and made trouble for our team and the whole world ever since that. Unless you have something positive to say, don't say a damn word!"

She sighed as Ginny drew a card and as did this happen, a fancy jeweled duel disk appeared on Paradox's arm and he replied, "May the world belong to me here and now!"

"Like hell I'm going to allow that to happen!", Ginny yelled as they both drew 5 cards.

_"Duel!", both yelled out._

**(Paradox LP: 8000 / Ginny LP: 8000)**

Paradox then replied, "I may not be of your world, but I'll make the first move and I know I can't draw since I went first. I summon my Landwalker!"

As he sat the card down, a old man wearing a tour guide's outfit appeared with a book in his hands and then he knelt **(DEF: 1,000) **and he replied, "When he's summoned, I can switch his position! I'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "Junk Breaker, come forth!"

As she sat the card down, the junked warrior with a large spiked staff appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Attack!"

He swung its weapon and slammed it into the ground and a huge shockwave shot out and blasted the old man to shards and Pandora then replied, "When Landwalker is destroyed in battle while face up on the field, you draw a card and I can activate any Field Spell I want from my deck!"

Ginny drew a card and he took a field spell from his hand and then he replied, "I take us all to _**Sin World!"**_

As he quickly slid into his slot, the whole area turned into a computer area covered with evil and darkness and Carly looked around and she sighed and replied, "I was afraid he'd use that card."

"I'll still win. I end my turn now."

Paradox drew a card and replied, "I activate 2 Spell Cards and they are Soul Absorbtion and Field Barrier!"

The spells appeared and he resumed, "Time to summon my first one. I banish Gaia the Dragon Champion from my Extra Deck to summon his Sin form!"

As he banished the card and he glowed **(Paradox LP: 8000 -8500), **and a dark and evil form of the Dragon Champion appeared. He and his dragon were covered in black and white metal and Gaia's face was covered with a evil mask **(ATK: 2,600).**

Blackhawk then replied, "Not good at all with those two Spells, Ginny may be in for one rough duel!"

"Now, destroy her Junk Breaker with Spear of Sins!"

The evil creature charged in and impaled the Warrior through the chest with it's spear and the junky warrior and it's weapon shattered to pieces **(Ginny LP: 8000 - 7400).**

"Your turn now, brat!"

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Pandora drew a card and replied, "My Sin monster can inflict piercing battle damage! Attack again!"

The knight flew in and a Synchron Gear appeared **(DEF: 700) **before the evil Warrior stabbed at it and blew it to pieces and Ginny quickly replied, "I activate Junk Repair Heal!"

The trap flipped up.

"The damage is negated and I gain 800 lifepoints."

She glowed **(Ginny LP: 7400 - 8200).**

"Make your next move."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my Pump-Action Commando!"

As she sat the card down, a creature that looked a gorilla with plates on its arms appeared with a large rifle in its hands **(ATK: 1,600) **and Blackhawk then replied, "New card, sis?"

"I added a few cards to my deck. I Attack your monster and when he attacks, he gains 400 attack!"

He aimed his rifle at the monster and then she quickly replied, "I activate Blustering Winds!"

The spell appeared and the monster glowed **(ATK: 2,000 - 3,000) **and it fired a blast of bullets and they shot out and struck the Sin monster. Blackhawk cheered as the evil monster exploded into black shards **(Pandora LP: 8500 - 8100).**

"Take that, fool! I end my turn now."

Paradox drew a card and replied, "Next, I banish my Red Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to summon my Sin Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

He took the card and banished it and the evil masked Red Eyes appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 2,400) **and he and his spell began to glow **(Pandora LP: 8100 - 8600) **and he replied, "Destroy her Commando with Sinful Fire Blast!"

The dragon let out a evil burst of black fire and it shot out and the Commando howled in pain as the attack hit it and then it exploded into red shards **(Ginny LP: 8200 - 7400).**

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now, kid!"

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I Summon my Junk Synchron!"

As she sat the card down, the ripcord tuner appeared **(ATK: 1,300) **and then Synchron Gear appeared and knelt **(DEF: 700) **and then she replied, "I activate One for One!"

She discarded a card (A Junk Blader) and the cute and small Sonic Chick appeared **(ATK: 300).**

"I tune all 3 of my monsters together!"

Junk Synchron pulled its ripcord as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Sonic Chick & Synchron Gear, which turned into a total of 3 stars **(*3 + *1 + *3 = *6).**

"I Synchro Summon...Junk Warlock!"

As she sat the card down, a Synchro that looked like Junk Warrior as a Spellcaster appeared. He now had a red metal cape and a white & red colored body appeare and he also held onto a scepter made of scrap metal as well **(ATK: 2,400) **and Blackhawk nodded and replied, "Good card."

"When he's Synchro Summoned, he gets 100 attack for each Spell and Trap you have!"

His scepter began to glow **(ATK: 2,400 - 2,700) **and then she replied, "Blast his Sin monster!"

He aimed his scepter and a burst of energy shot out and blasted the evil Red Eyes to little black shards that flew everywhere **(Pandora LP: 8600 - 8300) **and Ginny smiled and replied, "When Junk Warlock after being Synchro Summoned destroys a monster in battle, you lose a Spell or Trap and also 400 more damage as well!"

Suddenly, his Soul Absorbtion shattered to pieces **(Pandora LP: 8300 - 7900).**

"I'll set a card and call it a turn."

Pandora drew a card and replied, "You're becoming a annoyance, kid. I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and then I'll attack!"

He aimed and fired a burst of energy and a Dark Mimic LV1 appeared **(DEF: 1,000) **before the burst blasted it to bits he drew a card and then the FIeld Barrier card shattered to pieces **(Pandora LP: 7900 - 7500).**

"Your turn now."

Pandora drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Sin Selector!"

The spell lifted up.

"I banish 2 Sin monsters from my graveyard to add two new Sin cards from my deck to my hand!"

He took his Sin Gaia the Dragon Champion and his Sin Red Eyes Black Dragon and banished both and added 2 more cards and then he replied, "I activate Sin Desire!"

The spell appeared.

"Now, I can control more then Sin monster as long as it remains on the field as long as it I don't have the same one on the field."

Carly then replied, "That's going to hurt."

"Now, I'll banish my Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand and my Ancient Fairy Dragon from my Extra Deck to summon my next two Sin monsters!"

Suddenly, a Ancient Fairy Dragon who's head was covered with the evil sin mask appeared and it's body was also black in color and a evil Blue Eyes White Dragon with the same mask as the other ones appeared **(ATK: 2,100) - (ATK: 3,000).**

"Meet Sin Fairy Dragon and Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Lets do it. Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack!"

The dragon let out a dark form of its trademark attack and it shot out and Junk Warlock was blown into fragments as the attack hit **(Ginny LP: 7400 - 7100).**

"My other dragon attacks now!"

The dragon let a dark burst of energy and a creature made of flames and magma appeared on the card **(DEF: 200) **and shattered into globs of lava that flew everywhere.

"I'll set a card and since this my End Phase, my Sin Fairy Dragon's ability is activated. I can change her position and with that , my turn ends!"

Sin Ancient Fairy Dragon knelt **(DEF: 3,000) **and then Ginny drew a card and replied, "I now banish the top 2 cards of my deck facedown to Special Summon the Molten Soldier you destroyed with your Sin Fairy Dragon!"

As she quickly slid the cards into the banished still facedown, the fiery magma creature appeared with a quiet moan **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Now, I summon my Hyper Synchron!"

As he sat the card down, the machine Tuner appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

Blackhawk then replied, "Is she Synchro Summoning a monster?"

"I now overlay my 2 level 4 monsters!"

"WHAT?", a confused Blackhawk yelled as the two monsters turned into fiery red orbs and a portal opened and they flew in.

"I Use these monsters to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Appear before me now..Lavaborn Knight!"

As she sat the card down, a knight made of hardened lava appeared and it held onto a sword made of lava and flames **(ATK: 2,200) **and Blackhawk then replied, "You use Xyzs now?"

"A couple actually. "I remove 1 Xys Material monster to weaken one of your monster of 200 points times the number of cards in your hand and my monster games the same amount and you have 4 in there!"

Sin Blue Eyes roared as magma started to cover its body **(ATK: 3000 - 2,200) - (ATK: 2,200 - 3,000).**

"Destroy his Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The fiery Xyz swung his sword and a wave of flames shot out and struck the evil dragon and it roared in pain before it exploded into fiery black shards **(Paradox LP: 7500 - 6700) **and Paradox quickly activated his facedown card and replied, "I play Sin Tune! Since you destroyed my Sin monster, i Draw 2 cards!"

He drew his cards.

"Your turn now."

Paradox drew a card and replied, "I'll set a new monster and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "i summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

As he sat the card down, the iron armored knight used by Joey Wheeler appeared **(ATK: 1,800).**

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm began and it aimed towards the field spell...before it quickly died down and Blackhawk then replied, "Why didn't that work?"

Paradox pointed to his dragon and replied, "With Sin Fairy Dragon on the field, you can't hit my Sin World field spell cannot be hit!"

"Damn. I now activate Synchro Stone!"

The spell appeared.

"I now can return any Synchro to my Extra Deck and a monster I control gains attack equal that monsters level times 200!"

As she returned Junk Warlock to the Extra Deck, her Xyz began to glow **(ATK: 2,200 - 3,400).**

"Attack!"

He swung his sword and another burst of flames and it struck the evil dragon and it burst into a fiery explosion of red & black shards.

"Gearfried, attack!"

The iron knight went in and a Mystic Seer appeared **(DEF: 100) **and was blasted into little shards as he struck her down with the sword and he drew a card and quickly got rid of one of them.

"I'll set a card and that'll end my turn now."

Paradox drew a card and played a card and a 2nd Field Barrier appeared and then he replied, "I'll summon a couple more of my Sin monsters! I banish my Machine King from my deck and also my Stardust Dragon from the Extra Deck to summon their sin forms!"

As he did so, Machine King with dark metal and the sin mask covering its face appeared **(ATK: 2,200) **and then Ginny growled as the infamous Sin Stardust Dragon appeared with a cry **(ATK: 2,500) **and Blackhawk groaned and replied, "Not that horrid thing!"

"My Sin Machine King gains 100 attack for each Sin card!"

Suddenly, the fists began to glow **(ATK: 2,200 - 2,600).**

"Attack his monster!"

The dark machine fired its fist and struck, blasting the Xyz into globs of magma that flew everywhere and then Sin Stardust Dragon fired its attack and Gearfried shattered to pieces **(Ginny LP: 7100 - 6000).**

"Gotcha there! I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and he smiled as she played a 2nd Mystical Space Typhoon and Paradox replied, "Field Barrier has to go first."

"I know that, but not the card I was aiming for!"

The storm shot out again and the Desire of Sin card exploded into shards and Paradox then replied, "Damn you! Since it was destroyed and I control more then one, I have to return them all until I control only one!"

Suddenly, Sin Machine King vanished as its card flew back into his Extra Deck and then she replied, "I'll banish 2 more cards from the top of my deck to bring back my Molten Soldier!"

She banished them and the fiery soldier appeared.

"I now summon my Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery Warrior appeared **(ATK: 1,600).**

"I tune my 2 monsters together!"

Rose glowed as she split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Molten Soldier, which turned into 4 white stars as well **(*4 + *4 = *8) **and he closed as he began to chant:

_"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

As she sat the card down, her favorite Synchro appeared with a mighty roar **(ATK: 2,500) **and it saw the evil form and let out a screeching roar as well and Blackhawk nodded and replied, "Stardust doesn't like that thing at all."

"I equip my dragon with Synchro Rings!"

Suddenly, silver colored rings appeared around its waist and wings.

"When A Synchro is equipped with this card, I declare a attribute and when it attacks a monster of that attribute, my Synchro gains 1000 attack! Stardust Dragon, destroy your awful dark counterpart with Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon let a screeching roar **(ATK: 2,500 - 3,500)** as it fired its trademark attack and the evil dragon roared as the attack hit and it finally expleded into black globules **(Paradox LP: 6700 - 5700) **and Ginny smiled and replied, "When a monster equipped with the rings destroys its target, I can banish the rings to banish your destroyed monster"

Each of the rings shattered to bits as Sin Stardust Dragon's card appeared and faded away into black smoke.

"I'll set a card and it's your turn now."

Paradox drew a card and replied, "I use the other effect of Sin Tune. I can banish it from my graveyard to add any Sin card from my deck to my hand."

He did so and found a card and replied, "I banish my Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck to Summon it's Sin Form!"

As he did so, the evil Cyber End Dragon appeared **(ATK: 4,000).**

Blackhawk then replied, "Man, not good."

"Destroy her Stardust Dragon!"

The dragon roared as a huge burst of pure dark energy shot out and Stardust Dragon howled in pain before the attack vaporized it **(Ginny LP: 6000 - 4500).**

"Not even your Stardust Dragon can defeat me! I end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I activate my facedown Jar of Acquisitiveness!"

The trap flipped up.

Can return up to 4 banished cards of mine to the graveyard to draw a card and if I return 4, I can draw twice!"

She took all of her banished facedown cards and shuffled the cards into her deck and then drew 2 cards and she replied, "Monster Reborn!"

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared with a mighty roar and he replied, "I now activate my other facedown card and it's Metalmorph!"

The trap flipped up and then some of its skin and a wing became metallic **(ATK: 2,500 - 2,800).**

"Destroy his Sin monster once again!"

The dragon glowed again **(ATK: 2,800 - 4,800) **as it launched its attack and went through the center of the chest and out the back and a shower of sparks was seen before the huge machine erupted in a fiery explosion of fiery shards of metal and globs of slag that flew everywhere **(Paradox LP: 5700 - 4900).**

"Your turn now."

Paradox drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and a card and that'll end my turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I'll set a monster and I'll attack!"

Stardust Dragon launched its attack and a Morphing Jar appeared **(DEF: 600) **before the attack blasted it to dust and both discarded what was in their and both drew 5 cards and he replied, "Your turn now."

Paradox drew a card and replied, "You won't beat me! I banish my Rainbow Dragon to summon its sin form!"

As he banished the card, a evil dark form of Rainbow Dragon (Not like Rainbow Dark Dragon) appeared in front of them with a wicked roar **(ATK: 4,000) **and Carly replied, "Not good. He keeps sending those cards her way. I hope they don't overpower her."

"Destroy that dragon for good!"

The dragon launched a evil burst of dark energy and Stardust Dragon was vaporized once more **(Ginny LP: 4500 - 3300).**

"Your turn now."

Ginny drew a card and replied, "I summon my 2nd Junk Synchron and I'll bring back the Speed Warrior I just discarded with your Jar!"

As she sat the card down, her favorite Tuner appeared next to Speed Warrior **(ATK: 1,300) - (ATK: 900) **and she replied, "Next, I tune them both together!"

The tuner pulled his ripcord as it split into 3 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Speed Warrior, which turned into 2 white stars **(*3 + *2 = *5).**

"I Synchro Summon..Junk Warrior!"

As she sat the card down, the favorited Synchro of Yusei Fudo (After Stardust Dragon of course) appeared **(ATK: 2,300).**

"Next, I'll banish the Junk Synchron and the Sonic Chick from my graveyard to summon my Mach Synchron!"

As he banished the two cards, a large robot with red and white metal panels appeared with a series of beeps.

"Now, I tune it with my Junk Warrior!"

The synchro glowed as it split into 4 white stars, which turned into green rings and the rings went through Junk Warrior, which turned into 5 white stars as well **(*4 + *5 = *9).**

"I Synchro Summon..Starlord Junk Dragon!"

As he sat the card down, the dragon Jeb used in their duel against the Dark Smuger leaders appeared with a metallic caw **(ATK: 3,400) **and Carly replied, "Nice job, Ginny."

"When this guy is summoned, your monsters loses ATK equal to its level x 100 and then my monster gains the same amount!"

The evil dragon roared **(ATK: 4,000 - 3,000) - (ATK: 3,400 - 4,400).**

"Now destroy his dragon!"

The dragon roared as a fiery burst of energy shot out and struck the evil dragon in the chest and it burst into explosion of black shards that flew everywhere **(Paradox LP: 4900 - 3500).**

"There you go. I end my turn now."

Paradox drew a card and replied, "I activate Burial from the Different Dimension!"

He only took his Stardust Dragon and shoved into his graveyard.

"Next, I summon my Sin Parallel Gear!"

As he sat the card down, a small dark machine appeared **(ATK: 0).**

"I can tune it with one Sin monster in my hand I Choose my other Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

The evil dragon appeared and the tuner glowed as it split into 2 white starx, which turned into green rings and the rings went through the Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon, which turned into 8 white stars **(*2 +*8 = *10).**

"I Synchro Summon one of my best monsters! Come forth now.._**Sin Paradox Dragon!"**_

As he sat the card down, a huge dark and evil dragon appeared with a roar **(ATK: 4,000) **and Carly groaned and replied, "One of his best monsters."

"It has served me well! When he's Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon any Synchro from the graveyards and I choose my Stardust Dragon!"

Suddenly, a exact duplicate of Stardust Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,500).**

"Time to attack. Sin Paradox Dragon, destroy her Synchro and Stardust Dragon, attack her directly!"

The dragon glowed as fired a beam of pure darkness and shot out and went through the huge machine dragon and it exploded into fiery pieces of broken metal that rained down onto the field and then his Stardust fired its attack and shot out and struck Ginny down **(Ginny LP: 3300 - 200).**

Blackhawk then replied, "Sis!"

"This not looking good for her right now.", Carly said with a sigh. "She needs to believe in the rest of her deck if she wants to win this duel."

"A little bit more and you're finished! I End my turn now."

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon reappeared in her side and Ginny then replied, "If my Starlord Junk Dragon is destroyed and during my End Phase, one of my level eight or lower Synchros comes back from my graveyard!"

She then drew a card and resumed, "I summon my Flamvell Guard!"

As she sat the card down, the fiery dragon tuner appeared **(ATK: 100).**

"I tune them together!"

The fiery dragon let out a small roar as it split into a single white star, which split into 3 green rings and the rings went through Stardust Dragon, which turned 8 white stars **(*1 + *8 = *9).**

"I Synchro Summon...Junklord Star Dragon!"

As she sat the card down, the brother of Starlord Junk Dragon appeared **(ATK: 2,900).**

"I reveal his brother!"

The dragon began to glow **(ATK: 2,900 - 4,700).**

"Since I Synchro Summoned him this turn, I'll discard my Synchro Supporter to destroy your monsters! When it destroys a monster with its machine counterpart is resting in my graveyard, I gain 1000 lifepoints!"

The dragon roared as it began to glow and then a huge burst of energy shot out and struck, blasting Paradox's Stardust Dragon to pieces and then the 2nd beam shot out and struck it down and it roared in pain before Paradox's main dragon exploded into black globules that flew everywhere **(Paradox LP: 3500 - 600) - (Ginny LP: 200 - 2200) **and Paradox laughed and replied, "Since you destroyed my card, I can pay half of my lifepoints to bring forth my most powerful servant!"

As he glowed **(Paradox LP: 600 - 300), **a large and more evil-looking dragon with a mighty roar **(ATK: 5,000).**

"Nothing you have can defeat the mighty and powerful _**Sin Truth Dragon!"**_

"Oh boy. I'll set a card and call it a turn."

The dragon stopped glowing **(ATK: 4,600 - 2,900) **as Paradox drew a card and replied, "First, I activate a 2nd Field Barrier!"

The spell appeared.

"I now activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The storm shot out and Ginny's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow lifted and exploded into shards.

"Time to show who is the supreme one! Attack her Junklord Star Dragon!"

The dragon roared as a huge burst of fiery black energy shot out and hit and the fiery burstr of energy shot out and blasted Ginny's Dragon to little pieces** (Ginny LP: 2200 - 100) **and then Paradox replied, "I activate Sebek's Blessing."

He glowed **(Paradox LP: 300 - 2500) **and he replied, "I'll set a monster and call it a turn."

Suddenly, Stardust Dragon appeared again **(DEF: 2,000) **and then Paradox's facedown card lifted up and it was a Bottomless Trap Hole and the dragon roared as it completely vanished and Blackhawk groaned and replied,"No..way."

Jeb sighed and repleid, "Unless she get's somesort of miracle draw, this duel might be it for her."

Ginny drew a card and she smiled at she drew a card and she showed it to the World Fighters and Jeb smiled and replied, "She got her miracle draw."

"I sure did! I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion and I'm using it to fuse my Starlord Junk Dragon and my Junklord Star Dragon together to form the best monster I own!"

As the Spell and two dragons appeared and merged together, a large dragon that looked half of both dragons appeared with a roar and it had one sparkly green wing and a wing made of junk **(ATK: 4,500).**

"Meet the mighty and amazingly awesome _**Starlord Emperor Dragon!"**_

Carly then replied, "Very nice monster."

Blackhawk then replied, "Hope it helps her out."

"When this amazing dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can Select any Synchro monster from my graveyard or I have banished and return it to my Extra Deck and and it'll gain attack equal to it's level times one hundred!"

As she took her Junklord Star Dragon and returned it to the deck, her dragon began to glow even more **(ATK: 4,500 - 5,300) **and Paradox then replied, "No, your dragon is stronger then mine!"

"Damn right it is. Destroy his Sin Truth Dragon!"

The dragon glowed and it roared as two bursts of green and black energy shot out and struck the large dragon in the chest and it gave out a huge roar before it exploded into a shower of ash & fiery black shards that rained down onto the field **(Paradox LP: 2500 - 2200) **and then Ginny smiled and replied, "When my Dragon destroys a monster in battle, you either take damage equal to half of your monsters original attack power or I gain the same amount as damage. See you later!"

The dragon roared as it fired the same attack and shot out and struck Paradox down, sending him flying back onto his back **(Paradox LP: 2200 - 0).**

"That's game.", Ginny said with a smile.

_The Epilogue will be under the created cards section._

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**Cards made by me & others**

Junk Repair Heal / Normal Trap Card

Activate when you take battle damage. The damage you would of taken becomes 0 and then you gain 800LP.

Pump-Action Commando

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,600/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

When this card attacks a monster, it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step.

_**Note: **__These cards were seen in the Yugioh 5Ds manga._

Molten Soldier

Pyro/Effect/Fire/ATK: 1,800/DEF: 200/4 Stars

You can banish the top 2 cards of your deck facedown to Special Summon this card from your hand or GY. You can only Special Summon 1 "Lavaborn Fire Knight" per turn and during the turn you Special Summon this card, banish it during your End Phase.

Mach Synchron

Machine/Tuner/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/4 Stars

Can only be used in a Synchro Summon. You can banish 2 monsters from your hand or GY that levels equal 4; Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only use this effect of "Mach Synchron" once per turn.

Starlord Emperor Dragon

Dragon/Fusion/Effect/Wind/ATK: 4,500/DEF: 4,000/12 Stars

_"Starlord Junk Dragon" + "Junklord Star Dragon" _

Can only be Fusion Summoned with the effect of "Miracle Synchro Fusion" and cannot be Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, you can return 1 Synchro you have in your GY or have banished to your Extra Deck; this card gains ATK equal to the level of the returned Synchro x 100. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage equal to the half of ATK to your opponent or gain LP equal to the half of the ATK of the destroyed monster. When removed from the field by a opponent's card, Special Summon 1 Synchro from your GY or one you have banished. You can only use this effect of "Starjunk Emperor Dragon" once per turn.

Junk Warlock

Spellcaster/Effect/Earth/ATK: 2,400/DEF: 1,400/6 Stars

_"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters _

When Synchro Summoned: this card gains 100 ATK for each Spell and Trap your opponent controls (These changes last until this card remains on the field and does not change if the Spell or Trap Cards are removed from the field). When this Synchro Summoned card destroys a monster as a result of battle, Destroy 1 Spell or Trap your opponent controls and then they take 400 damage. You can only use this effect of "Junk Warlock" once per turn.

Lavaborn Knight

Pyro/Xyz/Effect/Fire/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,200/Rank 4

2 Level 4 monsters

(Always treated as a Warrior monster while on your side of the field or in the GY.)

When this card attacks a monster, you can remove 1 Xyz Material from this card; Decrease the ATK or DEF of that monster by 200 x each card your opponent has in their hand and this card gains the same amount lost until the End Phase of the turn. You can only use this effect of "Lavaborn Knight" once per turn.

Synchro Stone / Normal Spell Card

Image: Junk Blader holding onto a large green stone while a Stardust Dragon is slowing flying away from the battle as Blader is about to attack Red Dragon Archfiend.

Return 1 Synchro monster in your GY to your Extra Deck; increase the ATK of a monster you control equal to the level of the returned Synchro x 200 until the End Phase of the turn. If this card is in your GY and you control no Synchro monster, you can banish this card from your GY; Add 1 Tuner monster from your GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Synchro Stone" once per turn and not during it was sent to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Synchro Stone" per turn.

Synchro Rings / Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a Synchro monster you control. When the equipped monster attacks, you can declare 1 monster type and when the equipped monster attacks a monster of that type, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only. When the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle, you can banish this card and that card. You can only use the effect of "Synchro Rings" once per turn. Only 1 "Synchro Rings" can be be equipped to a monster at a time.

Jar of Acquisitiveness / Normal Trap Card

Image: Pot of Acquisitiveness, but it's red in color and covered everywhere with different kinds of gem stones.

Return up to 4 cards you have banished (facedown or faceup) and shuffle those cards back into your deck and then draw a card and if returned 4 cards to your deck, draw 2 cards instead. You can only activate 1 "Jar of Acquistiveness" per turn.

Landwalker

Warrior/Effect/Earth/ATK: 1,000/DEF: 1,000/3 Stars

When Summoned: Switch to faceup Defense Position. When destroyed in battle while it was in faceup Defense Position, your opponent draws 1 card; Activate 1 Field Spell Card from your deck. You can only use this effect of "Landwalker" once per turn.

Sin Gaia the Dragon Champion

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,600/DEF: 2,100/8 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must Be Special Summoned (From your hand) by banishing 1 "Gaia the Dragon Champion" from your Extra Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Sin" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell on the field, destroy this card. This card inflicts piercing battle damage when it attacks a Defense Position monster.

Sin Fairy Dragon

Dragon/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,100/DEF: 3,000/7 Star

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing a "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from your Extra Deck and cannot be Summoned by other ways, There can only be 1 face-up "Sin" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up "Sin World" on the field, destroy this card. As long as this card remains on the field: "Sin World" cannot be removed from the field at anytime and other Field Spell cards cannot be activated as well. During your End Phase, you can change this card's position.

Sin Machine King

Machine/Effect/Dark/ATK: 2,200/DEF: 2,000/6 Stars

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing a "Machine King" from your deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Sin" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell on the field, destroy this can only be 1 face-up "Sin" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell on the field, destroy this 100 ATK for each "SIn" card on the field. When removed from the field: Select 1 "Sin" card in your GY; return it your deck and then draw a card. You can only use this effect of "Sin Machine King" once per turn.

Desire of Sin / Continuous Spell Card

Image: Sin Blue Eyes White Dragon, Sin Paradox Dragon and a Sin Truth Dragon firing a barrage of attacks while flying through Sin World.

Destroy this card if you have no "Sin World" on the field. As long as this card remains on the field: The effect "There can only be 1 face-up "Sin" monster on the field" of "Sin" monsters becomes "There cannot be face-up "Sin" monsters on the field with the same name at a time". If this card is destroyed while you control more then 1 "Sin" monster, Shuffle those cards back into your deck until you control only 1 "Sin" monster. Only 1 "Desire of Sin" can be on the field at a time.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the area, the sky finally cleared up and the buildings returned to normal once again and Valeem looked around and replied, "Back to the way it was."

Ginny saw Paradox get and she replied, "We win, you're though!"

Paradox's armor began to crack and chip and then he replied, "I was so damn close to being reborn again."

Suddenly, he exploded into black shards that flew everywhere and Blackhawk sighed and replied, "Good riddance to you, asshole."

Suddenly, Edgar reappeared and he looked around and replied, "Where the hell am I?"

Carly walked up to him and replied, "You don't remember anything?"

"Not at all. I was resting and getting ready for class and then the next day, I did some horrible stuff and I lost my job there."

Carly then replied, "It's okay, Edgar. As the leader of the World Fighters, I can help you get your job back."

He smiled and replied, "Thank you very much, madam."

"You can call me Carly if you want."

Arnold ran to his son and replied, "Dad!"

He ran to his father and Edgar smiled and replied, "Hi, son. Good to see you again."

They hugged and then Arnold replied, "Thanks to that dark side, we lost mom to divorce."

Carly smiled and replied, "I can help with that too."

She stepped aside and a tall woman with blonde hair walked to them and she wore glasses plus grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt and Edgar gasped and replied, "Annie?"

Arnold then replied, "Mom?"

Annie smiled and replied, "Carly told me everything and what you did was not your fault and I want to be a family again. Can we get back together again and resume our life together?"

Edgar smiled back and replied, "Of course we can, honey. I'd be honored to do as well."

Carly nodded as they began to glow and then Valeem smiled and replied, "Goodbye, my friends. Good luck."

They all quickly vanished from the area.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Back at the tech room, they all returned safetly. Hailey and Trevor were still handcuffed and being watched by two other World Fighters.

Ginny looked around and replied, "Home sweet home."

Carly looked at the former Dark Smugers and replied, "I decided to let you all go. You were all influenced by Paradox to commit these evil crimes.'

Hailey then replied, "We where. We're truly sorry for everything that happened."

"We'll forgive everything if you turn in every computer and bit of data you have so this doesn't happen again."

Trevor nodded and replied, "Of course."

The two other Fighters released them and Carly replied, "Make sure they got back home safe and get what we need."

The two other guards nodded as they left and then Ginny then replied, "Glad things are going to be getting back to normal again."

"So am I, Ginny.", Carly said to her with a smile.

**-oooooooooooooooooo THE END ooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

**The World Fighters save everything once again. Glad everyone enjoyed reading this short story. I'm planning a remake of my old World Fighters story and that'll happen after I finish my World Cup story. I'll be going back to my The Fallout and World Cup stories until I decide on a new project and until then, enjoy life and duel with your heart and also have fun!**


End file.
